Twist in Time
by LadyUchiha2431
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke were fighting an old enemy when suddenly they were trasnported back in time. Now they have to deal with everything again. However this time they hoped to change things for the better. But a new enemy lurks and they my not be strong enough to save their friends and family. NaruHina SasuSaku ItachiOc
1. Chapter 1 Space and Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters in the show

* * *

Chapter One: Space and Time

The woods at night. One would think it would be peaceful but no. The sounds of fighting were heard and bodies were scattered about. There were about a hundred Nins left of the village that once stood behind them, thanks to the Snake Sannin Orochimaru, who had finally succeed in destroying the village. However, he didn't do it alone.

Magokoro had distracted the villagers while Orochimaru attacked from inside. But what they didn't expect, was that there was someone there who anticipated the attack and informed the two strongest fighters in the village. Though it didn't help and the entire village was destroyed.

Naruto Uzamaki panted as he stood beside the one he considered a brother, Sasuke Uchiha, the second successor of the Sage of Six Paths' power, among his fallen comrades. The two stood among their friends and family furious at the Shadow Nin and the snake Sannin, who was noticeably weakened, and Naruto saw it. So he dawned on his second cloak of chakra and attacked with Sasuke behind him.

"If I'm going down I'm taking you all with me!" shouted the Sannin weaving strange hand signs that no one knew and suddenly a vortex opened in front of the two Nins shocking them at the level of chakra he still had. Try as they may Sasuke and Naruto couldn't help but be pulled into the vortex.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" Sakura shouted from the ground as they were pulled in. Sai walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. He didn't want to believe it, but it meant that there were two more to grieve.

* * *

Naruto woke up to the morning light and groaned. 'That was a weird dream.' he thought getting up. It was then that he noticed something wasn't right. "What the-! It wasn't a dream?!"

_'Of course it wasn't,'_ said a voice in the back of Naruto's mind , _'Not with the power you have from the old man."_

_**"Kurama?"**_

_**'Yes kit?'**_

_**"So you saved me?"**_

_**'And Sasuke."**_ said Kurama snickering as they heard a knock on the door.

_**'What's so funny?'**_ Naruto asked as he opened the door just to see Sasuke on the other side.

"Well at least I'm not the only one." said the raven haired Uchiha.

"Thanks to Kurama." said Naruto finally understanding. "How is it we still have everything?"

"I don't know, but what are we going to do?" asked Sasuke, "We're not even genin now, when technically we're sages. Though I have to admit I love having my arm again."

"I guess we flow with it." said Naruto smiling, "What are you going to do about Sakura?" It had been slow at first, but Sasuke slowly realized just how much Sakura meant to him.

"Well I'm not going to push her away this time." said Sasuke smirking "What about you and Hinata?"

"Well I'm not as blind as before." said Naruto weaving the hand seals he learned to summon Kurama. "So Kurama why is it we still remember everything?"

**"It's because your muscles have memories."** Spoke Kurama,** "It's why you guys still have all your powers even though your technically genin, although you were technically genin until just recently."**

"He's right." Sasuke said smirking.

"Yeah but what about the others?" Naruto wondered remembering the fight.

**"They're still alive, at least for now."** said Kurama

"Alright we'll wing it for now, until we can figure out something." said Naruto

"Naruto just try not to show us all up alright?" asked Sasuke knowing that was exactly what he would try to do.

"Don't worry I won't." said Naruto and they parted ways.

* * *

Sasuke was walking down the road, flexing his left arm trying to get use having it again while thinking about his brother and the rest of his clan, when he spotted Sakura walking out of the store in front of him. Though he had told Naruto he wouldn't keep her away, he was still nervous. He couldn't help think about what he had did to her. Just then she turned to him and he slightly blushed.

"Oh hey Sasuke." said Sakura.

"Hey Sakura."

"Everything alright?"

"Y-yeah just thinking." said Sasuke.

"About what?" she asked as they walked to the academy.

"Nothing important." said Sasuke.

"Well I'm here if you want to talk." Sakura said as she walked to her seat. Just then Naruto walked in and sat beside Sasuke surprising everyone there. Especially since the two were the most heated rivals. Obviously something happened between them.

**_"Just remember don't show us up?"_ **whispered Sasuke.

_**"I won't four minimum."**_ Naruto whispered back.

_**"Alright."**_ said Sasuke as Iruka walked in and started to hand out the papers for the written part of the exam. Sasuke watched as Naruto paled and smiled as he leaned. Over to him_** "Oh yes, the only sage to ever fail a written exam."**_

_**"Shut up."**_ Naruto whispered as Iruka gave him his paper and he looked over the questions that were so easy and yet so foreign to him at the same time. It was like he lived it all on another plane.

Sasuke got up and turned his paper into Iruka, who quickly marked everything correctly. It was then that Sasuke realized Naruto was behind him and he realized that Naruto had finished right after him. "Good luck dobe." he said trying slip back into his old habit of quarreling with Naruto, but this time it would be as friends and not foes.

"Gee thanks." said Naruto picking up the facade "Jerk." he added as he handed Iruka his paper, and quickly marked it as well.

"Good job Naruto you go a 57." said Iruka

Naruto smiled and walked back to his seat _**"Thank God pride still intact."**_ he said when he got close enough to where only Sasuke, who snickered along with Kurama, could hear.

* * *

After the written exam there was an obstacle course and Naruto knew that with the speed he and Sasuke had from having the old hermit's power and him from merging with Kurama, they would be able to take it easy. However, he also knew that would raise questions, one he would rather not answer and he knew Sasuke was the same.

So before it was his and Sasuke's turn Naruto pulled him to the side, unnoticed by everyone except for Sakura, who had been watching Sasuke with more interest than normal, and Iruka who was wondering what the new found bond between the two meant.

"Listen I was thinking..." Naruto started.

"Now we're in trouble." Sasuke snickered, causing Naruto to roll his eyes while Kurama also laughed.

"Sasuke...you know between Kurama and you it's a wonder I haven't gone insane." Naruto said shaking his head. "Anyway, I don't think we should go full force."

"Agreed, especially with the speed you gained by merging with Kurama." said Sasuke.

"Alright then, you're up first." said Naruto as Iruka called Sasuke's name.

"Right." said Sasuke taking his place at the start and waited for Iruka to signal him to start. After he saw it Sasuke used about a quarter of his actually strength and speed, but still finished first. Lucky for him and Naruto everyone thought he was a genius so they thought it was that reason why he finished first.

Sasuke watched as Naruto lined up with Shikamru, Choji and Kiba and hoped that he wouldn't blow it. Although he knew Naruto well and more than likely would try to show everyone up. However when the four started Sasuke could tell that Naruto was only using a fraction of his own power and speed, making sure he came in last. Nodding, Sasuke smirked at how Naruto managed to prove him wrong at first and was surprised at how mature his friend was.

* * *

What worried Sasuke the most was the fact that when it came to the clone technique he knew Naruto sucked at the illusion clones, so he would more than likely use the shadow clone technique. The only problem with that was that Naruto wasn't supposed to know it yet and he knew it would raise questions. He just hoped that Naruto knew what he was doing. Though he was called first and produced about three clones, he was told he had passed and to got to the nest room, he decided to wait until Naruto went for his turn. Sasuke wanted to make that the idiot didn't blow their cover

"Alright Naruto all we need is a minimum of three clones for you to pass." said Mizuki smiling. Sasuke was smiling himself but not at the prospect of Naruto failing, but the fact Mizuki totally misjudged Naruto.

Sasuke watched as Naruto smirked as he flew through the hand seals he knew so well. Suddenly there were about ten Narutos all around then. Groaning Sasuke placed his head in his hands. _**'Oh no Naruto you're definitely not showing off.'**_ he thought, then he saw the look on Mizuki's face and smiled. Naruto had told him how Mizuki had tricked him into stealing the scroll he had learned the Shadow Clone technique.

"Well great job Naruto." said Iruka shocked "But wasn't that the Kage no Bushin?" Naruto nodded and Iruka gave him a look that they would talk about it later.

* * *

Naruto walked into the room that was set aside for the graduates and smiled. He loved the look of shock that was on Mizuki's face when he called the Shadow Clones. Naruto looked out the window at the Hokage's monument, specifically the fourth's, and smiled. He knew that if Minato could have been there he would have been proud of what Naruto had done.

"You know it's a wonder you got any of the tailed beasts to actually listen to you." said Sasuke walking in behind him.

"Oh come on at least I didn't do a thousand like I did when I first learnt it." Naruto complained

"Yeah I guess." said Sasuke as more and more students came in

"Hey Naruto!"

"What's up Kiba?"

"How did you do that?" asked the dog lover.

"I would like to know that as well." said a pineapple haired boy

"You guys wouldn't believe me even if I told you." Naruto said evasively as Hinata walked in with Iruka right behind her. Naruto cursed his luck seeing as he wanted to talk to Hinata before they went home that day but since her father didn't like him he would have to wait.

"Congratulations to all our graduates. As I call your name please come and get your head band." said Iruka and he started calling names and called Naruto last, but instead of giving him one from the table Iruka took his off and gave it to Naruto. "I'm proud of you Naruto."

"Thanks sensei." said Naruto

"How about I take you out for ramen?"

"Yeah!" said Naruto

"Alright go outside and wait for me." said Iruka and Naruto left just to find Sasuke there waiting on him.

"Hey we need to talk later." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded.

"So what about Sakura?" asked Naruto

"I'm walking her home." said Sasuke "In fact she's waiting for me now."

"Then go." said Naruto as Iruka walked out of the room.

"Are you ready?" he asked

"Yeah." said Naruto and the two left.

After Naruto cleaned out the ramen place and Iruka's wallet the two separated and Naruto walked back to his house where he summoned Kurama. "Hey, can you get Sasuke? We have to figure out our next move."

"Alright." said the fox and he left, Naruto just hoped that they could get things back to normal.

* * *

Ok so I finally got the re edit done and all with the help of the Beta Writer DeborahBee. So I would like to give a big thank you to her


	2. Chapter 2: Team Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters in the show

* * *

Chapter Two: Team Seven

The next morning, Naruto woke early and groaned at the bright light coming in through his window. He hated getting up early, but since he and Sasuke were the strongest in the village Tsunade made the two of them into a special squad of ANBU and they would often get up early for the missions that they had to carry out, though none in the village knew what the two did, the village knew it was because of Sasuke and Naruto that it survived everything that had been thrown at it since the war. Groaning again Naruto rolled over to try and get a little bit more sleep...and rolled out of the bed.

"Gah!" he shouted as he fell, then he got up cursing the single bed he was no longer used to.

"Don't like the single bed huh?" asked a voice from the window.

"Shut up Sasuke." Naruto said getting up and looking toward the window. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was thinking about what we decided last night." he said leaping down from the window seal.

"About telling Kakashi?" asked Naruto as he went to change.

* * *

"We may have to tell Kakashi about us." Naruto said after they met up. "I mean he's going to wonder about us. It's not like we can hide everything."

"Yeah I know, but there is a problem about us telling him at this point." said Sasuke.

"He could think we're imposters or that we're crazy." said Naruto "I know but it's going to be difficult to come up with convincing stories about us on the spot."

"I guess you're right." said Sasuke "But I think that he should be the only one right now." Naruto nodded in agreement, but knew that eventually the third Hokage would figure them out and then they would be in a world of trouble.

* * *

"Yeah I think we should just wait." said Sasuke "I mean if we're careful there won't be any reason for Kakashi to suspect us."

"I guess so." said Naruto walking toward his cabinets.

"Oh here." said Sasuke holding out a bag. "Thought you may want these."

"Heh." Naruto said taking it and opening the bag. "Thanks." he said seeing the lemons and limes, kiwi and other various fruits.

"I know that the vendor doesn't like you because of Kurama so I thought I'd get it since I figure you're going to ask Hinata to dinner and not ramen." he said shrugging.

"You're right." said Naruto putting the fruit up. "What about you and Sakura?"

"Well...I'm taking her to dinner after our first mission." said Sasuke blushing, which was something he never did a lot of, even after he finally told Sakura how he felt about her. "The real question is what about Orochimaru?"

"We'll cross that particular bridge when we come to it." said Naruto.

"Alright." said Sasuke "See you at the school" and he left.

Naruto sighed as he thought about everything that had happened since his first day, the last time. He glanced out the window at the fourth's face in the stone wall and started thinking about his parents and Jiraiya and Neji. All of who sacrificed their lives for him so that he could go on. He just hoped, as he closed the door to his apartment, that he could change what had happened to his godfather and Neji, who had become somewhat of a brother to him.

* * *

Later that morning, Naruto walked into the class room, after he went to the store and got the remainder of what he needed that night. After he sat down he realized he didn't see Hinata in the room and wondered where she was. He looked at Sasuke who had been watching Sakura and Ino with amusement, as silently asked where Hinata was. Nodding he pointed to the middle section of the seats, where Hinata had been sitting with her head on her desk, which was why Naruto didn't see her at first.

"She's been fighting with her father again." Sasuke whispered "I heard them on the way here."

"Must be because of him thinking that she isn't good enough again." said Naruto walking over to her. "Hey Hinata."

"O-oh, hi Naruto-kun" she said lifting her head from the desk. "I'm glad w-we both p-passed."

"Yeah me too." said Naruto smiling as he remembered the first time he and Hinata actually sat down and talked. "Listen I was wondering, if you're not too busy this afternoon, if you wanted to have dinner with me." he said shocking Hinata Sakura and Ino, who had been fighting over Sasuke again, and virtually everyone in the room except for Sasuke.

Hinata sat there for a few minutes not daring to believe what she heard, but she knew she had to give him an answer. "I-I would l-like that." she said, but then she thought of her family, and how they were always telling her to stay away from him. But then she thought 'who cares?' "Yes I would love too."

"Then meet me here at seven." said Naruto and he walked back to his seat as Iruka walked in with a very sour look on his face and Naruto had a feeling as to why.

"Naruto please sit down!" Iruka snapped and for once Naruto did as he was told without complaining shocking Iruka, who just overlooked it. "First off I need to tell you that regrettably Mizuki Sensei will not be joining us."

_**"He probably got caught trying to steal the scroll."**_ Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

Nodding, Sasuke kept his face focused on Iruka since he was already giving Naruto strange looks as was the rest of the class. Undoubtedly they were wondering about Sasuke's new found friendship with Naruto since the idiot didn't exactly hide it.

"Anyway here are the teams and your Jounin instructor. Also, I will be telling you where you can meet your instructor." Iruka said then he proceeded to call out the names, what teams they went on and where they went, but when he got to team seven he hesitated as he saw the three names there, Uzamaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura.

_**'Yes I'm with Sasuke.'** _thought Sakura _**'Never mind that Naruto is there. Eat your heart out Ino.'**_

_**'Just like before.'**_ Naruto thought to Kurama

**'Only difference is you and Sasuke are working together."** he thought back.

_**'So what should we do about Kakashi? It's obvious we can't fight him without making a fool of him and drawing unwanted attention.'**_

**'That's true, but what about pranks? You are well versed about them and so is your father.'**

_**'That's a great idea. But what should we do?'**_

**'Well that's your call, but you should also talk to Sasuke since he of all people would understand.'**

_**'Yeah.'**_ said Naruto smiling. _**'I also know a perfect plan to do. I just need to get Sasuke alone to fill him in on what we need to do before-hand.'**_

* * *

The three continued to wait for their teacher and while they were Naruto worked with a bucket, and a scroll. Though Sasuke knew what Naruto was doing he stayed silent because he knew that they were asking for it. Finally Sakura caved into her curiosity and walked over to Naruto. Sasuke just sighed and followed her knowing he was going to regret it.

"What are you doing Naruto?" Sakura asked

"Teaching the teacher a lesson on being late." he said placing the bucket carefully above the door.

"You know he's a Jounin...Right?" Sakura asked "He's not going to fall for a simple trap like that."

Naruto started to reply, but then sensed Kakashi was coming and he just shrugged, then moved to his seat as he waited for Kakashi to walk into the room. They watched as he opened the door and the bucket fell on his head.

_'No way, he fell for it.'_ Sakura thought shocked

"Hn." Sasuke said smirking_ 'Looks like things never change no matter how long it's been.'_

"Well my first impression...I hate you all." he said

"The feeling's mutual about your tardiness." said Naruto

"Yes, well why don't we go to the roof and get acquainted." said Kakashi trying to get the bucket off. Smirking Sasuke looked at Naruto who nodded.

"Whatever." said Sasuke following Sakura

"Come on Sensei!" said Naruto "Or I'll get you again." he added Kakashi finally got it off.

"Unbelievable, that brat used chakra to make it stick." he said staring at the orange retreating back. "That's impossible even for smartest Genin." he said teleporting the roof. "Okay. Why don't you tell me little about yourselves?"

"Why you do go first Sensei?" asked Naruto "To give us some idea."

"Alright. My name is Hatake Kakashi, my hobbies are reading leisurely, my dream is my dream, and my goal is mine alone." he said rather lamely which was exactly what Naruto thought it would be. "Alright you first." he said pointing at Sakura

"Well I like..." she looked at Sasuke "And my hobbies are..." she looked at Sasuke again "I hate..." she finished looking at Naruto who rolled his eyes.

_'For now.'_ he thought

"And my name is Haruno Sakura."

"Okay what about you?" Kakashi asked Naruto

"Uzamaki Naruto is my name and I like pranks, hate people that are late or misuse their friends, everyone knows my dream is to be a greater Hokage than the fourth Hokage, and to be seen as a person." Naruto said shocking Kakashi.

Kakashi stared at the boy in orange. He had no idea when the Third Hokage told him what team he would have, that he would have his own Sensei's son 'He's just like you are sensei.' he thought "Alright you're next."

"Hn." Sasuke said and looked away _'No way am I going to tell them. Naruto did well with Kakashi and Sakura, but we have to be careful.'_

"Well it's good to know I have a cheery team." said Kakashi "Alright meet me at the training ground at noon tomorrow, oh and make sure you don't eat anything. Wouldn't want you to throw up." he said then disappeared in a cloud of smoke

"Well I would love to stay but I have to go. Later." said Naruto leaping off the building before Sasuke could stop him. Sakura turned to Sasuke shocked.

"He shouldn't be able to do that right?"

"R-right." he said "But Naruto is weird."

Sakura nodded and seemed to accept that but Sasuke knew she wouldn't stop until she found out what he was hiding

"Come on I'll walk you home." Sasuke offered and Sakura nodded but also vowed to find out what the two were hiding.


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner and Training

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the show.

okay I know there is some confusion about the time setting in the story so I'm going to enlighten everyone. The first chapter when they're fighting Orochimaru and Magokoro its been ten years after the war, so when they go back and they are in their twelve year bodies they went back fifteen years.

I hope that cleared everything out.

* * *

Chapter Three: Dinner and Training

Naruto walked down the street thinking about what had happened since the war. How he and Hinata finally got past the awkward friend stage and they started dating, how Sasuke finally told Sakura and Karin how felt about the two girls individually. It still brought a smile on Naruto's face at how Sasuke nearly destroyed Karin when she was told that Sasuke wanted nothing to do with her and that Sakura was the one for him. Naruto knew that he probably would have had Sakura not interfered. Still he was glad when Tsunade had banished both her and Suigetsu. He wasn't sure why but he didn't trust them at all, nor did he trust that Orochimaru had changed. He was proved right when the snake attacked their village. He just hoped this time they could avoid the war by getting all the jinchuriki together, but he knew that he couldn't be so lucky.

Shaking his head he walked into his apartment and looked at the clock. _**'Okay it's five thirty. I got an hour and a half before I have to leave.'** he_ thought as he pulled the chicken he had got that morning and the pineapples that Sasuke had brought over that morning. He cut the pineapples in to chunks to get the juices and placed the chicken on the grill he had at his house.

While he was grilling the chicken he also cut the various fruits that Sasuke had brought him, to make a fruit salad. After he flipped the chicken and poured some of the pineapple juice on it, he placed the salad into two bowls and placed them in his refrigerator. He then put potatoes on to boil, while he went to get a blanket for them to sit on. Naruto placed the blanket on the table and checked his chicken flipping it once more and putting some more juice on it. Then he took his potatoes off the burner quickly mashed them and put them into a bowl.

After he did he started to make some gravy using a recipe he remembered from his mother's cook book he had found in their old house. After it was made he took the chicken off the grill and placed the two new items in containers, taking the fruit salad out of the refrigerator and wrapping everything up in the blanket. He glanced at his clock again and saw that he had fifteen minutes to get back to the academy.

"Well at least I can get there in five with my speed now."

_**'Just make sure no one sees you."**_ said the fox _**"You already have Sakura on your tail.'**_

**_'Yeah I know.'_ **He thought back remembering his slip up by jumping off the school roof.

* * *

Ten minutes later Naruto walked toward the academy, but he didn't see Hinata there waiting for him and Naruto's heart fell. Apparently Hiashi wouldn't let her out and he felt bad for her. He just hoped that by him paying attention to her it would help her confidence build up sooner. Naruto sighed and started to walk back to his house when he heard a shout.

"Sorry N-Naruto-kun." said Hinata running to him. "My father didn't want me coming out. We actually got into a fight about it."

"I didn't get you in trouble did I?" asked Naruto worried "I don't want you to get hurt or anything."

"Oh no I told him I was having dinner with a friend." said Hinata breathlessly

"Did he ask who?" asked Naruto as he led her through the cherry tree to the spot where they first had dinner.

"Yeah." she said lowly "It's one of the reasons he wouldn't let me out, but he saw that I was determined to come and he finally said yes." she said shocking Naruto. He knew she was strong and could stand up for herself but never dreamed she would against her own father.

"Well, come on." he said as he laid the blanket down and spread everything out surprising Hinata and Sakura, who had been following him since that afternoon.

"You made all of this?" Hinata asked

Naruto nodded and handed her one of the fruit salads. "I hope you like it." he said know she would since she loved fruit and he often made up the salad for her when they were married.

"Thank you." she said as she ate the salad and Naruto smiled at her.

After they ate, Naruto and Hinata spend the rest of the evening talking about their teams and who their leaders were. Naruto also asked her questions on what it was like to have a family, pretending he didn't know.

"I wish I knew my parents." said Naruto "You're really lucky Hinata. My parents were killed during the Nine tails attack."

"I'm sorry Naruto." she said completely forgetting her shyness and taking his hand. "But you have me, and if you want to I would love to go out with you again sometime."

"Thank you Hinata." said Naruto "Here I'll walk you home." he added as he packed everything up.

"Okay." she said and the two walked down the road to the Hyuga clan home, with only Naruto sensing the extra energy following them seeing as Sakura had left some time ago "Well good night." said Hinata as the got to her house.

"Good night Hinata." Naruto said and he walked away

After he had walked a good ways away from the compound he turned to the energy that was still following him and smiled. "You can tell the Hyuga elder that I won't ever hurt Hinata and that I'll protect her with my life."

"I understand, and thank you." he said and then he left.

Naruto sighed as he watched Koa leave, then he walked home, got ready for bed, set his clock and then went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Naruto woke early so that he could set the traps and things for Kakashi. He knew that they couldn't be too extravagant otherwise he and Sasuke would be busted and then they would have been in trouble. But still he did do a few that were so obvious he knew Kakashi would still fall for them. Naruto worked well into the morning and was almost finished when Sasuke walked up to him.

"Hey Dobe." he said

"Hey Sasuke." said Naruto as he finished setting up.

"You good on the traps?" He asked

"Yeah, they aren't too elaborate but they'll get the job done." said Naruto

"What about the bells?"

"Don't worry." said Naruto "I'll handle it. Just focus on keeping Sakura focused on Kakashi. She's going to have a hard enough time falling for the ginjutsu."

"That may be difficult." said Sasuke shaking his head at her foolishness.

"Well it will fade after _**that** _incident." Naruto whispered as Sakura walked up

"Hey guys. Isn't this where Kakashi sensei said to meet?"

"Yeah, but he's known to be late." Naruto said absentmindedly.

"And you know that how?" asked Sakura

"I asked around." said Naruto annoyed "Why what's the big deal?"

"It's just you've been acting different since we graduated so I wondered."

"Yeah well maybe you don't really know me like you think you do Sakura." said Naruto walking to one of the poles and sitting down.

"Yeah I guess not." she said as a poof was heard and Kakashi appeared.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I was helping an old lady with her bags." said Kakashi, but Naruto knew better.

"Yeah sure." said Naruto, "So what are we going to do now?"

"You see these two bells? Well you have till five this afternoon to get them away from me, but notice the problem?"

"There's only two bells." said Sakura, "So only two can get a bell."

"That's right one of you will fail and will be tied to that post without dinner."

_**'That's why he told us not to eat anything.'**_ thought Sakura._** 'Damn.'**_

Naruto and Sasuke looked at one another and smirked. They knew better this time around to not eat. Plus Sasuke knew that Naruto had a plan that would allow them to all get a bell. Sasuke had noticed that ever since the war Naruto had been much cooler and collected.

"So first, a Shinobi must learn to hide and conceal their chakra and energy." said Kakashi as Sasuke and Sakura hid in the trees and bushes, while Naruto just stood there smiling. Shaking his head Kakashi realized that Naruto was more like Kushina was and never turned from a fight, which was good if the boy had more experience. "You know compared to the other two you're a little strange."

_**'Oh just wait.'**_ thought Sasuke from the tree he was sitting in _**'You have no idea.'**_

"Come on Kakashi Sensei." said Naruto smirking

"Fine." he said attacking Naruto, who dodged the attack but then launched a clumsy punch on purpose. _**'Judging by his footing he's had a lot if training, but his punches are really sloppy, like he's doing it on **__**purpose.'**_ thought Kakashi who then punched Naruto again but instead of him falling down the Naruto disappeared shocking Kakashi. "What the-"

_**'A ninja must see through deception.'**_ thought Naruto "Hey Sensei!"

"Huh?"

"A Thousand Years of Pain!" Naruto shouted making Kakashi drop the orange book he loved so much.

_**'Unbelievable.'**_ thought Kakashi as Naruto picked the book up and ran into the woods with it.

"Hey Naruto." said Sakura jumping to him "How did you do that?"

"Now isn't the time." said Sasuke jumping to him.

"We need to get ready for Kakashi Sensei." said Naruto and he explained his plan to the other two. Though Sasuke knew it would work, Sakura was doubtful.

"Trust me Sakura, Naruto knows what he's doing." said Sasuke confusing Sakura even more.

_**'Why is Sasuke vouching for this plan?'**_ Sakura thought then she thought back to when they graduated and how Sasuke and Naruto were whispering during the exams like they had a secret. _**'I don't get it what **__**is it about them? They've both been different since the exams.'**_

"Come on." he said and they went to set up. After they were done Naruto placed the book on the ground and then hid a simple trap. Then he went to where he sensed Kakashi's energy and the bucket he had with chakra infused chicken feathers was tripped covering Kakashi in feathers.

Sasuke smiled at Naruto who like him knew about Kakashi's hatred of chickens. He had hated them since they flogged him as a child. "No more chickens!" shouted Kakashi as he ran to where Naruto was standing. "I never thought I would see half of these traps again. I knew you reminded me of someone. Now I know who."

"Really?" Asked Naruto flying through hand seals Sasuke knew well.

**_'Oh great. He's done found his father's fake scroll.'_ **thought Kakashi as Naruto landed on a snake sign

and released confetti everywhere. After Kakashi stopped the confetti he saw his book and sighed as he

picked it up... and was suddenly pulled up and was hanging upside down.

"When the trap is obvious don't fall for it." said Naruto taking the bells and tossing them to Sakura and

Sasuke.

"But if you give them to us then..."

"Don't worry." said Naruto as Kakashi cut himself down.

"Congratulations, you all pass." he said.

"But Naruto gave the bells to us." Sakura said.

"That's not what really matters though." said Sasuke. "He was testing our team work really weren't

you?"

"Yes Sasuke and it something you have very well it seems. Meet me tomorrow at the bridge tomorrow

at ten to get your first mission." said Kakashi. "I'm going to shower. So you have the rest of the evening

off. Later."

"Uh Sakura do you want me to walk you home?" asked Sasuke.

"I would like that." she said and Naruto watched as his best walk off with his true love he went to a

more abandoned training field and began training with his true power. Suddenly there was a tremor and

Naruto knew exactly what it was and it wasn't good. He knew then that Sasuke and him weren't the only ones caught in the portal rift. He just hoped that they could stop him once and for all.


	4. Chapter 4: Missions and Truths

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the show.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Missions and Truths**

Then next morning Sasuke walked to one of the more abandoned training fields in order to get some practice in before the first mission because he knew that he wouldn't be able to for the next couple of weeks. Just then he noticed that the training field was basically destroyed and he smiled._** 'I should have **__**known that Naruto would be training here. It's the only field that could survive the most rigorous of ****training.'**_

"Hey Sasuke."

"Oh hey Naruto." said the Raven haired Uchiha. "I see you've been training."

"Yeah I just wanted to get some things in before we went on the D ranked missions." said Naruto.

"Yeah I know me too." said Sasuke. "But I don't think I'll be able to here." he added smiling at his friend.

"Sorry." said Naruto sheepishly.

"Yeah right." said Sasuke. "Come on or Kakashi will wonder where we are."

"Alright." Naruto sighed and followed the Uchiha to the bridge where Sakura was already waiting. "Hey Sakura."

"Hey Naruto. Hi Sasuke." she said looking at the two. "I guess Kakashi Sensei is going to be late again today."

"Like I said yesterday he's known to be late." said Naruto stretching. It was then that Sasuke saw the cuts and tears in his clothing as did Sakura.

"So what have you been up to?" she asked looking at his jacket.

"Oh just training a bit." said Naruto sheepishly again. "I mean come on just because I was dead last doesn't mean I don't know anything about jutsus."

"Whatever." said Sakura, swearing she would figure out what they were hiding. Just then Kakashi poofed in with their first assignment, catching a cat which caused Naruto to cringe inside. He hated catching cats because the animals always scratched him because they could sense the fox inside him.

_**'Great just great.'** _he thought.

* * *

"I still don't get how you've done tracked down twenty cats in a week." said Sakura.

"I have a good sense for tracking them down." said Naruto evasively, but Sasuke knew the real reason. It was because of Kurama that Naruto had a strong sense of smell and the speed that he had.

"Anyway, I wish we could get a harder mission." said Naruto causing Sakura to punch him on the head.

"You idiot we just became genin a week ago, they aren't going to give a harder mission until we become Chunin." said Sakura

"I don't know about that." said Naruto as they walked back to the tower to get their next assignment.

* * *

Sasuke listened as Naruto rant and raged about being tired of seeing the D ranked missions saying that he saw enough throughout his academy days and didn't want to see anymore. Finally the Hokage agreed to Naruto's plea and gave them a low ranked C mission and they left after Naruto did his sexy jutsu on the Hokage and Iruka, after asking the latter to look after his house.

"I still don't know why you did that Naruto." said Sasuke as the two walked to the lake in the village. "I mean what's the thrill out of it?"

"Still can you deny that because of it infiltration missions we had before went off without a hitch?" asked Naruto as they walked over to the lake water. "I mean come on think about it how many perverted men did we run across?"

"Yeah I guess so." said Sasuke picking up a rock and skipping it. "Hey Naruto do you ever think we can get back to our normal ages and everything goes back to normal?" He liked having his arm back to normal after losing it in the fight with Naruto, but still if they could get things to how they were...

"Yeah I guess so." said Naruto. "But then I think of the war and everyone who died because of it."

Sasuke looked down at the stone in his hand thinking of his brother. "I guess there is a lot of things we could change huh?" he asked.

"You're thinking about Itachi aren't you?" asked Naruto picking up another stone.

"Yeah. I just keep thinking that of it wasn't for my clan trying to over throw the leaders and take over the village, the he would still be here." said Sasuke.

"I know I'm the same with Jiraiya and Neji." said Naruto tossing the stone. "But now we have a chance to change what happened to them and maybe stop the war altogether."

"Yeah I guess so. I just hate lying to Sakura all the time." said Sasuke.

"Then why don't you stop it and tell me the truth?" asked the very same Kunouchi and the boys turn to see Sakura standing there hands on her sides. "I saw you both coming in here. Naruto I know because this is his spot. But then I saw Sasuke with you and wondered. So I followed you two."

**'Damn what now?' **thought Sasuke.

"So why don't you tell me the truth about who you two are and what's going on? Or else I'll go straight to the Hokage and tell him everything I heard."

"Like he would believe you." said Naruto. "Besides you wouldn't believe us even if we did tell you."

"Oh really?" Sakura asked. "Then I guess I'll go to the Hokage and tell him, see what he thinks." she said turning to leave ,but Naruto flashed in front of her causing Sakura to fall down shocked. "Now I know you're not Naruto. He can't move that fast."

"Sakura we'll explain, but you can't tell anyone." Sasuke sighed.

"Fine, who are you two?" she asked looking at Naruto.

"We're both the two you've known Sasuke and Naruto." said Naruto. "We're just different than you have known."

"Okay well explain." said Sakura sitting on the log in front of the lake.

"Physically Sasuke and I are twelve, but mentally and in our powers we're twenty seven." said Naruto. "You've actually seen it before. During the graduation test when we had the obstacle race."

"Naruto is right, I barely used my strength, but still came in first while Naruto, whose speed is faster than even Kiba's, used only a percent of his power to make sure he came in last. But it was the clones that started it."

"I don't get it, what about the clones?"

"They were actually real because I never could do a normal clone jutsu." said Naruto. "However I know the shadow clone technique and because of that I passed. Believe me I was holding back when I created the clones."

"So how did you two get here?" asked Sakura calming down noticeably.

"We were facing the snake Sannin Orochimaru, who managed to destroy the village." Sasuke said. "We thought he was out of Chakra, but when Naruto and I went in for the kill he used some strange jutsu that sent the two of us to the past before the world was created in hopes of killing us."

"Luckily Kurama used some of his chakra and sent the two of us here." said Naruto.

"Kurama?" Sakura asked.

"The nine tailed fox that attacked the village twelve years ago." said Naruto. "Anyway we were the only two pulled in so we've been trying to keep it low key."

"Well jumping off roof tops isn't exactly low key." said Sakura then she looked at Sasuke. "Is this why you started talking to me?"

Sasuke winced under the glare she gave him and looked away. "No." he said. "I always like you but I had my heart focused on revenge for my clan."

"And you don't now?" asked Sakura her eyes softening.

"No because I know the truth." said Sasuke. "Sakura you can't tell anyone about us."

"I won't, besides no one would believe me." said Sakura.

"She has a point." Sasuke said. "But still we don't want anyone knowing that doesn't need to know."

"Don't worry Sasuke." said Sakura. "I won't tell anyone. But can I ask you guys something?"

"Sure." said Sasuke.

"The way you two were talking, it seemed like you lost people you cared about in some war. Did you two lose me as well?" she asked and Naruto looked at Sasuke who smiled at her.

"No we didn't lose you." he said "In fact you and I are very close."

"Okay." she said smiling then she started to leave again. "Oh yeah, Kakashi Sensei told me to tell you two to come to the gate in the morning at seven. We'll meet our client then."

"Alright." said Sasuke, not sure how he felt about Sakura knowing the truth or not.

* * *

"So, what now?" asked Naruto.

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke.

"I mean what are you going to do now that she knows?" asked Naruto as they walked down the road that evening.

"I don't know." said Sasuke. "Obviously it's a load off my shoulders that she knows because now we don't have to lie to her but there's still Kakashi we have to worry about."

"Right." said Naruto. "Well I have to go see Hinata, I promised I would take her out before we left on the mission."

"Alright." Sasuke said and he watched as Naruto ran off then he went toward his house thinking about his brother and what had happened during the war. "I will not let it happen again. Not this time." he said and walked into his house.


	5. Chapter 5: The Land of Waves

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the show.

* * *

Chapter Five: The Land of Waves

The next morning the three Nins were waiting at the gate for Kakashi and their client to get there. Though Sasuke and Naruto told her why they had been different ,it didn't mean that she understood any of it. She kept her promise and didn't tell anyone about the two ,but she knew it was a matter of time before the two were discovered and then they would be in a world of trouble.

Naruto knew that they would have to tell Sakura eventually ,but he didn't think it would be so soon after they had become a team. Though, he knew it was more so his fault for jumping off the roof and not being low key, but like Sasuke told him on countless missions, low key was not him.

"Hey Naruto, you said that Kakashi sensei was always late right?" asked Sakura. "Does that ever change?"

"Unfortunately no it doesn't." said Naruto annoyed, then he chuckled "Heh you should have seen him when I got back from raining."

"Huh?"

"Naruto lay off. It hasn't happened yet." said Sasuke. "You don't want to tell too much otherwise-"

"Yeah I know if you know too much you'll try to change it." said Naruto. "Believe me this isn't the first time I've went back in time."

"Wait what?" asked Sasuke confused. "I never knew you went back before."

"That's because you...well you were on your _mission_ so you weren't with us when it happened." said Naruto hinting at when Sasuke had left the village and he knew it. "That and only I remembered it for some reason. I was there with Yamato but he didn't remember anything."

"So what happened?" asked Sasuke.

"Well we had two different members of the team because Kakashi was on a separate mission and where you were on one yourself the fifth placed an ANBU member on the team and the three of us went after a guy named Mukate, who wanted to absorb the Jutsu formula that the fourth Hokage placed. He managed to do it and the recoil swept me and Yamato up and they two of us went back to when Lordon was a city of a thousand towers." said Naruto but then he stopped when he saw Kakashi walking up with the Bridge builder. "I'll finish later guys."

"Alright." said Sasuke

"You know being late to training is one thing but you could at least be on time when we have actual missions." said Naruto.

"Gomen Naruto." said Kakashi. "But it wasn't my fault this time. I had to wait for the client."

"You mean this bunch of brats are going to protect me?" scoffed the Builder. "I doubt that they could protect a pack of show animals."

"You don't want to underestimate us old man." said Naruto. "Believe me you would regret it."

Kakashi stared at Naruto as he was reminded of Kushina and her temper. _**'I hope Naruto didn't inherit her temper and is more like Sensei than what his morals are.'** _Kakashi thought.

"Anyway we should get going." said Sasuke who could tell that Kakashi was starting to wonder.

"Yeah Sasuke's right." said Kakashi. "Let's go."

* * *

As Naruto walked down the road he kept his senses out and was thinking about what had happened before with the demon mist brothers and Zabuza. He knew that if they were going to get through it he and Sasuke would have to be on their toes because though they were strong and well verse in speed they couldn't use any of it so they had to be extremely careful as to how they fought. Suddenly, they came upon the puddle in the road and Naruto smirked as he an idea came to him. "Hey you guys go on ahead. I have to take care of something." said Naruto smirking and Sasuke knew exactly what Naruto was planning and Kakashi who just shook his head, knowing that Naruto was going to be in for a world of hurt unless he did something. However, Kakashi just kept walking as did the others as Naruto did his business then continued on his way with the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Their first target was going to be the Jounin but not after what they brat did. The Nin came out of the puddle and stared at Naruto. "You're going to pay for that brat."

"Huh? There was somebody in that puddle?" Naruto asked innocently and Kakashi nodded. Sasuke had to turn from the group in order to hide his laughter ,but Naruto just looked at the guy like it was his fault that he was trying to hide in the puddle. It wasn't a good place to hide with Naruto on the road.

"You're going to regret doing that." he said and began to attack Naruto ,who didn't even move or at least not to Sakura Kakashi or Tazuna. Sasuke, however, knew that the Naruto in front of them was a clone since after the war Naruto worked with them constantly and discovered how to make them last longer and more solid. Kakashi watched as Naruto was attacked and was defeated without even moving and knew that he had failed at his promise to Kushina. Until that was he heard a laugh behind them. Turning around Kakashi saw Naruto standing there beside Sasuke who was also laughing ,but more silently.

"Now what were you saying about me paying?" asked Naruto as the clone disappeared and Kakashi knocked both the demon brothers out. Then he turned to Naruto and asked how he did that. "It's simple really I funneled more than normal chakra into the clone and made it more stable."

"I know you can use the shadow clones but what was that?" asked Kakashi.

"I call it a Chakra clone." said Naruto shrugging.

"I think you need to tell us what's really going on." said Kakashi looking at Tazuna. "We need to know if that was Ninja verses Ninja or if it was you who was really the target."

Tazuna sighed and explained that the Land of Waves had been overrun by a jerk by the name of Gato and he bankrupted the entire country. They knew that the only way to bring the economy back to his country was to build a bridge to connect to the mainland. But Gato didn't want that so he brought in a gang of Shinobis to assert his control. After Kakashi heard everything he immediately turned to his team and called the mission off.

"What why?" asked Naruto. "I mean come on I think we can handle a few thugs like them."

"I hate to say it but I agree with Naruto." said Sasuke. "If we turn back now what's to say that we won't turn away another mission like this saying we simply aren't ready for it?"

"But they were ranked Chunin, I must admit that I was surprised that you were able to defeat them Naruto but still this isn't a mission for your rank." said Kakashi. "We should turn back."

"I don't think we should." said Sakura understanding what the boys were saying. After what they told her and what she saw with Naruto it was Gato she felt sorry for and thought it was him who wasn't ready for them. "I mean they both have a good point. What if the next time we get a strong mission we think we weren't ready for it? Now is our chance to prove what we can do."

"Alright, alright." said Kakashi giving in. "We'll continue the mission but you have to do what I tell you."

"We will." said Naruto and they continued on their way while Sasuke who noticed Naruto was walking close to the bridge builder, walked back to where Sakura was slowly walked and smiled.

"Thank you." he said.

"Oh I'm sure you two would have found a way without my impute." said Sakura.

"Still I didn't think you actually believed us before when we told you in the village." said Sasuke looking at her. "Why the sudden change?"

"Well you're right I didn't believe you at first, but then I saw the way Naruto had created that clone and disappeared all without really moving I knew you two were telling the truth." said Sakura. "That's why I knew that when you two started to agree on keeping this mission it was important."

"Yes it is very important." said Sasuke

"Then I'll make sure not to mess it up." she said and Sasuke smiled.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Kakashi were walking close to Tazuna when Naruto sensed the Chakra he had only sensed once before when they faced him the first time. Suddenly, a mist rolled in and Naruto knew that it was time to face him. Just then Kakashi pulled him and Tazuna down as a huge blade flew over them. Naruto smirked as he heard Kakashi tell him to protect Tazuna.

**'Hey think we could have some fun with Zabuza?' **he thought to Kurama.

_**'I don't know it's your call but I would be careful. After that last stunt with the clone Kakashi is going to be more **__**suspicious of you now.'**_

**'I doubt that.' **Naruto said.** 'After all he knows about you and who my family is on both sides.'**

**'Just be careful kit.' **said the fox and Naruto smirked as he and Tazuna and he saw the very same demon of the mist Zabuza.

"Damn it looks like I missed."


	6. Chapter 6: Demon of the Mist

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the show.

* * *

Chapter Six: Demon of the Mist

Naruto smirked as a large blade flew over them. Suddenly, there was a chuckle as a form was seen standing on the blade.

"Damn. Looks like I missed." said the voice and Kakashi paled.

"Naruto ,Sasuke ,Sakura protect Tazuna. I'll handle him." said Kakashi pulling up his head protector revealing his sharingan.

"Oh you'll handle me huh?" asked Zabuza going after the boys ,but Kakashi blocked him.

"Uh-uh this is our fight." he said ,but Zabuza smiled and dispatched three water clones and sent them to face the three genin. Kakashi tried to stop them, but Zabuza stopped him by reminding him of their fight and Kakashi knew he was right. He would just have to hope his students could handle themselves.

* * *

Sasuke watched as the three clones came at them and he remembered how Naruto had frozen up the first time they had faced him. He knew it wouldn't happened this time though, not with Naruto much more skilled. He also knew that they could leave Tazuna in Sakura's care while the two of them handled the clones.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke, who nodded and the two ran out to meet the clones head on while Sakura protected Tazuna. Naruto made four extra clones of himself to take on the other two water clones ,but also transformed two of them to look like Sasuke ,because he knew that though Zabuza was fighting with Kakashi, he would have a trained eye on their fight with the clones.

So he made the clones to look like him and Sasuke quickly then took on the last clone. Though they knew that Zabuza was strong, Sasuke knew that Naruto could easily take all the clones and the original out without breaking a sweat. Of course ,that would raise questions with Kakashi and that was one thing they were trying to avoid.

_**'Of course, he wants to draw out the fight for as long as possible.'**_ thought Sasuke _**'As not to alert Kakashi or Zabuza. Damn I was thought he was dumb but now I'm beginning to wonder just how much he does know about this whole thing.'**_

Just then, Naruto destroyed the last of the clones and Zabuza winced then looked toward their direction

"What's the matter? Did my students defeat your clones already?" asked Kakashi ,but Zabuza didn't answer he couldn't believe that the little brat who had made a fool of the demon mist brothers was able to defeat his clones. _**'There is more to this brat than meets the eye.'**_

_**'What is the deal with Naruto? He's much stronger than what the academy reports said and it seems that he's constantly hiding something.'** _thought Kakashi not focusing and suddenly there was a water prison around him. _**'Damn.'**_

"Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto shouted coming toward them but Kakashi shook his head. He knew that Naruto wasn't strong enough to face him, but it seemed that Naruto was as head strong as his mother and didn't listen to Kakashi. Kakashi watched as Naruto created multiple clones and constantly attacked Zabuza so much that he had no choice but to let the prison go.

"Are you okay Sensei?" Sasuke asked as he ran up to him.

"Yes Naruto how-"

"Later Sensei." he said as Zabuza got ready to attack again. That was until there was a slicing sound and Zabuza fell to the ground.

_**'Heh there is good old Haku.'**_ he thought as a masked Nin showed up.

"I've been track this Nin for a while now. I thank you for your help in capturing him." said the masked Nin

"Of course." said Kakashi as the Nin took Zabuza away.

"Sensei are you alright?" asked Naruto

"Yeah, but we should get to Tazuna's house." said Kakashi "I need some serious rest."

"Alright." said Naruto and the four continued on their way, as Sasuke and Naruto helped Kakashi while, Naruto's clones helped protect Tazuna.

* * *

Once they got to Tazuna's house and Kakashi laid down in then spare room, Naruto walked into the woods. He knew after their first encounter with Zabuza and Naruto fighting the way he normally did Kakashi would be more suspicious of him than ever, but he didn't have a choice in how to fight them. He had to take the clones out quickly or else...

Naruto just shook his head and punched the first bolder he came to.

"I thought you might be out here." said Sasuke walking up to him. "You know you didn't have a choice. If you didn't do that then Kakashi Sensei would have been..."

"I know ,but still he's going to wonder and we don't have a real explanation." said Naruto.

"I don't think that's the real issue." said Sasuke.

"And what is the real issue?"

"How the hell we're going to fight Haku." said Sasuke.

"Yeah that is going to be a problem." said Naruto. "But I was thinking what if we made it to where he could join us?"

"He'd have to leave Zabuza and that isn't going to happen, not with him dying at the end of Kakashi's Chidori." said Sasuke

"Yeah ,but what if we can expose Gato before Zabuza gets hurt too badly and before Kakashi uses the Chidori?" asked Naruto.

"Well that may just work." said Sasuke ."The main question is how are we going to do that?"

"Leave that to me." said Naruto and Sasuke nodded then the two walked back to the house.

* * *

Once they got back to the house Sasuke saw that Kakashi was up and he went to help him while Naruto walked up to Tsunami and asked if she wanted some help.

"I would love help." she said and the two set to work. Sasuke shook his head and smiled at Naruto as Sakura walked over to him and sat down.

"Where did Naruto learn to cook at?" she asked

"Well I guess when he got married. He couldn't exactly take her out to ramen every night." said Sasuke.

"He was married?" asked Sakura shocked.

"Oh yeah." said Sasuke, "Not only that ,but he was going to be a father in a month."

"Naruto a father?" Sakura asked skeptical, she doubted that he could ever really grow up enough to be a father.

"Heh yes he is, actually Naruto is more grown up than you think. Haven't you noticed that he has been more calm and collected? He gained that after the war we were talking about." said Sasuke looking at his friend.

"I see." said Sakura. "Anyway what about that Zabuza?"

"He's not the real issue." said Sasuke. "Just leave him to Kakashi. When we face him again you need to protect Tazuna."

"I'm useless, protecting him is all I can do." said Sakura.

"Heh believe me Sakura you are not useless. It will be a while since we don't know where Tsunade is but once she gets to the village I'm sure she'll start training you."

"I learn under Tsunade?"

"Yeah Naruto under Jiraiya, and me under Orochimaru." said Sasuke disgusted.

"Then why don't you look happy about that one?" asked Sakura. "I thought you wanted power?"

"No I know the truth about my family and what really happened." said Sasuke. "Trust me I don't really need power anymore." he added showing her his left hand and the half-moon on it. Although he had to admit that he was surprised it was even there since he had lost that arm, but apparently the power wasn't gone and luckily him and Naruto could hide the marks if they wanted to.

"What is that?" asked Sakura.

"Sakura it's something that you wouldn't understand." said Naruto walking up to them. "Dinner is done."

"Thanks Naruto." said Sasuke joining them.

* * *

The next morning Naruto ,Sasuke ,and Sakura were in the forest with Kakashi supposedly to learn the tree climbing technique ,but Naruto thought he and Sasuke could have a little fun with it, like before with the bells. Sakura managed to climb the tree without much difficultly, but Sasuke smiled when Kakashi turned to Naruto and tried to get him to climb the tree and he refused to do it.

"Come on Naruto just do it." Kakashi said in an exasperated voice, he was tired of Naruto's attitude. "Just climb the tree."

"But I don't want to." Naruto whined.

Kakashi just groaned and thought on how to get Naruto to climb the tree. "I'm tired of this Naruto. Just climb the tree."

"Nope." he said reminding Kakashi of the way Minato used to be before becoming Hokage and being serious.

"Naruto last time. Climb the tree." said Kakashi,his patience wearing thin.

"Fine." Naruto snapped and he climbed up the tree "Happy now?" he asked.

"Very good Naruto." said Kakashi sweat-dropping ."Now was that so hard?"

"Whatever." said Naruto as he jumped down and joined Sakura and Sasuke.

"Now that you all have learned the technique I want you to practice it." He said and disappeared. After he did Naruto and Sasuke burst out laughing confusing Sakura.

"What's so funny?"

"Just the way Naruto was playing with Kakashi." laughed Sasuke.

"I take it you two have done this long before now?"

"Oh yeah." said Sasuke. "It's a long story but Naruto and I at first had a lot of trouble with it."

"It took us all day and almost all night but we both had finally made it to the top." Naruto added.

"Anyway Sasuke I'm going to a little isolated part of the forest to train some. Why don't you and Sakura do some training?" Naruto asked knowing that Sasuke and Sakura wanted to be alone for a while.

"Okay." said Sasuke. "just don't overdo it Naruto."

"I'll be fine." said Naruto and he left.

"He really does seem more mature than ever." said Sakura.

"Yeah wellbeing in a war can do that to you." Sasuke said looking at the path Naruto took. "But then he had changed before the war really. At least from what I could tell."

"What do you mean? Weren't you in the village?"

"No I left about a month after the Chunin exams." said Sasuke.

"How come?" asked Sakura.

"l don't want to talk about it Sakura." said Sasuke looking away. Sakura walked closer to Sasuke and wrapped her arms around him.

"I understand." said Sakura. "But know this I'm here for you alright?"

"Thank you Sakura." he said and they continued to practice the technique, or rather Sasuke helped Sakura master it as Naruto watched from the shadows.

"Looks like we won't have to help Sasuke with Sakura after all." he said to the fox sitting beside him.

**"No ,but we do need to tread cautiously. Kakashi is starting to get suspicious ,and he's going to wonder about us sooner or later."**

"Yes I know ,but he knows who my parents are and he knows about you, so that could explain my power. As for..."

"As for what?" asked the very same voice that had just left them. Or so Naruto thought. 'Oh shit.' he thought as he turned around and saw Kakashi sitting in the same tree as him only a branch above him. "So Naruto I think you have some explaining to do."


	7. Chapter 7: Busted! Naruto Exposed

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the show.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Busted! Naruto exposed

"Kakashi Sensei, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked as Kurama tried to slowly back away.

"I've already seen you and heard very thing you two have said, so why don't we cut to the chase and you tell me what's going on." Kakashi said jumping down to the branch Naruto was on.

Naruto sighed and looked at Sasuke, who was still helping Sakura, then he looked back at Kakashi. "Even if I tell you, you wouldn't believe me." he said.

"Try me." Kakashi said slowly pulling a kunai out in case he had to fight.

"Fine, Sasuke and I were fighting a strong ninja ten years after the war that was started to get the remaining jinchuriki, when we thought they were defeated we were sent back in time to the beginning but thanks to Kurama we got here."

"That's-"

"Ridiculous? Crazy? Hard to believe? Yeah I know. Imagine having a child on the way. "said Naruto." I was going to be a father on a month. Do you realize now I have to wait fifteen more years to see my sons?"

"Naruto..."

"I know you don't believe me Kakashi but it's the truth and I can prove it."

"Alright I'm listening."

"I know the names of your two team mates that you never talk about and who your Jounin leader was. I also know where you got your Sharingan and who it was that gave it to you."

"That's impossible. Only a handful knows about it and I've never told anyone." said Kakashi.

"I know but I fought him."

"Impossible he's-"

"Dead? Yeah not quiet." said Naruto "Believe me when I first heard about it I was shocked, but Obito and Rin were placed under a puppet jutsu by Madara. But that's neither here nor there."

"What about the squad leader? You said you knew who he was."

"Well if I didn't it would be sad since you promised him and my mother you would protect me." Naruto said smiling. "Jounin leader was my father, the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze."

Kakashi looked at Naruto shocked. He couldn't believe that Naruto knew everything about his old team though. No one had told him about them. "So how long..."

"Have I known about Kurama?" Naruto asked and Kakashi nodded.

"Well I first found out when I was twelve the first time." said Naruto. "But Kakashi now isn't really the time. We have to deal with Zabuza."

"You're right. But Naruto when we get back..."

"We get back to the village Sasuke and I will tell you everything." said Naruto and he jumped out of the tree before Kakashi could say anything.

* * *

Later that night ,Naruto and Sasuke walked out of the house and sat close to the house but far enough to where they wouldn't be heard, while Sasuke used his rinnigan to cloak the two so that they could talk.

"I'm glad you could hide you rinnigan." said Naruto. "Or else we'd be in really big trouble. More than now."

"So how did he figure it out?"

"Well I guess he had suspected it for a while but didn't know what to do. When he overheard me talking to Kurama I guess he decided I wasn't the real Naruto."

"I guess we should have told him in the beginning after al." Sasuke sighed. "It would have saved a lot of problems."

"Not really he wouldn't have believed us." said Naruto. "I don't think he believes me right now as it is, and I told him everything about his own squad and who my father was."

"But you could have found that out anywhere." Sasuke said nodding. "Especially the Uchiha Obito."

"Exactly." said Naruto. "But I threw a curve by saying I knew who his Jounin instructor was."

"Who was your father right?"

"Yeah." said Naruto. "Sasuke I think we're going to have to show him everything in order for him to believe us."

"Well it will have to wait till we get back." he said.

"Yeah I told Kakashi we would explain when we get back." said Naruto. "I just hope it doesn't change things too much."

"You mentioned that before what do you know about this?"

"Not a lot. Just that we have to be careful. If we change things here too much we'll screw our own future up." said Naruto. "It was when I went back and met my father, before he was the fourth Hokage and before Kakashi got the sharingan that I met those two."

"I see." said Sasuke. "Well we had better get back in. We don't want them to think we've disappeared."

"Right." said Naruto and he followed Sasuke back into the house and walked to where his bed was.

* * *

The next day Naruto and the others were at the bridge watching over Tazuna when some other builders walked up to them and they told him that they couldn't risk it anymore and that they were quitting. "Well you guys do what you have to but me I'm staying here and finishing this bridge."

"Good luck." one of them said . Naruto watched as they left and he shook his head.

"Man this is crazy." said Sakura. "How is he going to build it alone?"

"Heh don't worry Sakura they'll be back after..." Sasuke started ,but then stopped as a fog started to roll in.

'It's time.' thought Naruto and he looked at Sasuke who nodded, and went to the area where Haku would attack. After which, Naruto created a few clones to help Sakura defend Tazuna in case Zabuza created the clones again. Then he ran to where he knew Haku would attack as well.

"So it seems you were waiting for me." said a voice from all around them. "How did you know I was still alive?"

"Easy the senbon needles you were hit with weren't enough to kill you let alone the fact that the so called hunter took your body away instead of destroying it there on the spot." said Kakashi. "That coupled with other things was enough proof for me."

"Yeah and I told him." said Naruto to Sasuke.

"So why don't we finish our little fight?" asked Zabuza as the mist dissipated around him.

"Fine by me." said Kakashi.

"However, this time there won't be any interference from those brats." Zabuza said and then Kakashi heard the sounds of fighting in the area Naruto and Sasuke were standing.

'They must have known.' thought Kakashi as he watched Naruto and Sasuke fight against the masked Nin that took Zabuza away before. 'That's why they went over that way and why Naruto created the clones. I guess it's true. Naruto at least has been through all of this. And either Naruto has told Sasuke or he is from the future as well.'

Just then Naruto blasted out the ice dome that the masked Nin had created to fight the two in. Zabuza looked at the boy shocked and saw that Haku was completely knocked out.

"Well, well looks like I underestimated them." said Zabuza.

"That's makes two of us." Kakashi mumbled as Naruto tied him. It was then that Naruto dropped his ear piece into Haku's shirt and then took off where he sensed Gato and his men.

* * *

"How useless." said Gato as he watched Zabuza fight Kakashi and as the two boys tied Haku up. "I guess I will have to clean up my own dirty work, and that includes getting rid of them. I knew I should have dealt with these people myself instead of relying on ninjas."

"Oh ,but ninjas are one of the things that make this world what it is." said Naruto from behind and after Gato turned Naruto knocked him down to the bridge where Zabuza, who had heard everything thanks to Naruto's piece on Haku, was waiting. He turned to Kakashi who nodded and the two joined up to face off against the thugs he had with him.

Naruto watched as Zabuza fought with Gato, but this time his arms weren't both useless and he could fight without a problem. After the fight Zabuza walked over to Haku and knelt down in front of him. "Haku I want you to love your life a way that you want. Not as a tool ,but as a person of your own merits."

"But Zabuza what do I do?"

"Live your life how you want to and I will do the same." said Zabuza then he left after whispering that he would visit him though Naruto was the only one who heard.

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Naruto.

"I-I don't know." said Haku. "I don't have a home so I don't have anywhere to go really."

"You could come with is." said Sasuke.

"Do you really think it would be alright?" asked Haku.

"Of course." said Kakashi as Tazuna walked up to them

"Thanks to you all we can finish the bridge. Without the worry of an attack." said Tazuna.

"Still we'll stay until the bridge is complete just in case there's more of those thugs." said Kakashi.

"Thank you." he said and continued to build the bridge while others came to help him.

Soon the bridge was completed and the four leaf ninjas and Haku left for the leaf village.


	8. Chapter 8: Explanations and Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the show.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Explanations and Surprises

As Naruto walked down the road thinking about how he was going to explain to Kakashi who he and Sasuke were and how they were in the past, Sasuke walked up to him and asked if he was alright. Naruto just shook his head and looked at Haku and Kakashi who was telling Haku about the village and what to expect. He didn't want to talk about their problem around Haku and he defiantly didn't want their friend to know that Naruto knew what was going to really happen to him had they not intervened.

"Naruto you can't protect him." said Sasuke. "He'll learn eventually since more than likely he'll be placed on our team as we're the ones bringing him into the village."

"I know, but Sasuke we can't tell everyone because we're already changing things." said Naruto.

"Yeah I know." he said as they got to the village.

"Alright Naruto I would like it if you would come with me and Haku to see the Hokage." said Kakashi.

"Okay." said Naruto and the three left. Sasuke looked at Sakura and asked if she wanted to get something to eat or something.

"Sure I would like that." said Sakura. "Just let me drop my things off at my house and we can go to the Dango shop."

"Alright." said Sasuke slightly wincing at the mention of the sweets. He never really liked sweet things.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto and the other two walked to the Hokage office and Kakashi told Haku to wait outside while he and Naruto went inside. Naruto had told Kakashi that he would tell the Hokage that he knew about the fox ,but he wouldn't tell him when he really met him. Kakashi said that it was alright ,but the Hokage would eventually find out and that it was up to him wither or not if he wanted to tell him what was going on.

Naruto knew that he was right ,but at the moment there wasn't really any proof to back what he was saying. So he just told the Hokage that he had met Kurama during a training exercise and became friends with him. Though he couldn't tell for sure Sarutobi thought it was more a rehearsed story than anything. "So you fell asleep during a training exercise and met the fox? Why didn't you tell anyone you knew?"

"Because I didn't want people to hate me even more." said Naruto. "So I kept it to myself."

"Very well. Now, who is this young man who wants to join our village?" he asked as Naruto walked out to wait in the hall and Haku walked in.

_**'That was close. Do you think he believed me?'**_

**'I don't know Naruto I hope so at least it will keep him off our backs for a bit.'**

_**'I hope you're right.'**_ Naruto thought as Haku walked out with a leaf head band smiling.

"I'm a part of your team." said Haku.

"Great." said Naruto as Kakashi walked out.

"Yes and there is an apartment under yours and the Hokage wants you to show Haku around and everything." said Kakashi smiling.

_**'Great.'**_ Naruto thought sarcastically then he turned to Kakashi "If you still want to talk I'll meet you at the Hokage monument."

"Alright." he said and they left.

* * *

Three hours later, Haku was finally settled in his apartment so Naruto walked to the Hokage monument after sending a clone to Sasuke telling him to meet there. After he got there Naruto saw that Sasuke was already there along with Kakashi and Sakura which told Naruto that Kakashi was ready to talk and possible believe them.

"Sasuke." he called causing them to turn to him.

"Was wondering when you were going to get here." Sasuke said smiling making Naruto wonder exactly what had happened while he was with Haku.

"What's going on?" asked Naruto confused.

"Sasuke explained everything to us." said Kakashi looking at Naruto's right arm. "And I mean everything."

"Okay but that doesn't explain why..."

"Because dobe it looks like we weren't the only ones pulled in like we thought."

"Wait what?" asked Naruto as Sai walked out from behind the trees.

"I must say I'm a little disappointed you didn't sense me like before." he said to a shocked Naruto. "After all I am a member of team seven aren't I?"

"Yeah but I only saw me and Sasuke get pulled in." said Naruto and Sai's face turned serious.

"That's because after you two were pulled in the vortex opened again and sucked me and almost Sakura in." said Sai "It would have caught her had the former Hokage not stepped forward and Yamato used his wood style to catch Sakura after Tsunade tossed her back. When I woke up I was in the ROOT building and Danzo was alive."

"Sai also confirmed everything that Sasuke told us." Kakashi said walking over to them. "So I'm sorry I didn't believe you about Sasuke and yourself."

"Its fine I know it's hard to believe. Trust me I know." said Naruto. "Listen, there are still things that we're trying to figure out, so we won't tell you guys everything right know but we will as it comes."

"Alright then." said Kakashi and he disappeared.

"Hey Naruto why don't you introduce Sai to Haku?" asked Sasuke and Naruto knew then it was time to go."

Nodding, him and Sai left the two other members and walked back down to the village. "So what about Tsunade?" Naruto asked ."You said she got pulled in too."

"I don't know where she is." said Sai. "I just know she isn't here."

"She must be where ever she was before I met her in Tanzaku town." said Naruto. "Great the one person who could convince the third and she isn't anywhere near us."

"I'm sure she'll look you up." said Sai. "I mean if we have our power and memories wouldn't it stand to reason she would too?"

"Yeah I guess. So what are you going to do about Danzo and your assignment on our team when Sasuke leaves?"

"Is he still going?" asked Sai confused. He thought for sure Sasuke didn't need the leave the village again after seeing what he did in the war. How he Naruto Sakura and Kakashi saved them from the genjutsu that Madara had casted.

"Well we haven't discussed it but if we're going to stop Orochimaru from destroying our village wouldn't be better suited for someone to be our spy?"

"Like Kabuto was Sasori's?" asked Sai as they walked to Naruto's house.

"Yeah." said Naruto. "It'll have to be after the Chunin exams and after, if she doesn't come here first, I leave to find Tsunade. But I think it would be perfect. Plus Sasuke can take care of himself."

"While that's true what about him and Sakura? Not to mention the rest of the village who'll think he betrayed them."

"Well, we have to go over it but I have to talk to Tsunade first." said Naruto. "I have to go. See you later Sai."

"Bye Naruto." and the ROOT Nin disappeared as Hinata, who had heard Naruto was back walked up to his house and knocked on the door. She still couldn't believe what her father had told her before she left.

* * *

**_'Hinata I would like to speak to you before you go anywhere.' said Hiashi as she got ready to walk out the door._**

**_'Hai.' she said and she took her shoes off and went to the room where her father was waiting for her 'D-did I do something to upset you father?'_**

**_'No Hinata ,but there is something I wish to speak to you about regarding a certain friend of yours.' he said and Hinata paled. The only reason her father would speak to her like that is if he knew how much she like Naruto and from the recent events since they graduated Hinata could only assume he liked her too. 'I know I can't control who you see and where you go now that you're a ninja. I also know that you care deeply for the boy. Am I correct?'_**

**_'Yes father.' she said quietly._**

**_'Hinata look at me.' Hiashi said just as quiet and kind. When Hinata did, she couldn't believe the look in his eyes. They were gentle and not the harsh ones she had grown up seeing. 'I trust you.' He said. 'And I also know that Naruto would never let anything happen to you. If you wish to see him I will not stand in your way.'_**

**_'Thank you father.' said Hinata and she ran out the room, quickly put her shoes on and raced out the door as a shadow appeared behind Hiashi._**

**_'I hope you are correct about that boy.' he said the tall blonde that knew the boy well._**

**_'Don't worry I'm very correct about him. He won't hurt her and would never let any hurt come to Hinata.'_**

**_'Very well I'll trust your judgment on this.'_**

* * *

Hinata knocked on the door and waited until Naruto opened it. He was surprised to see her there but figured she heard he was back and wanted to see him.

"Sorry to appear out of the blue like this but there was something I wanted to tell you." Hinata said happily

"Okay why don't you come in and I'll make us an early lunch?" asked Naruto standing back so she could come in.

"So what's the something you wanted to tell me?" said Naruto as he made a quick soup and salad type meal.

"Well I was already on my way out the door when my father called me back in. He said he wanted to talk to me."

"That doesn't sound good." said Naruto as he placed the chicken gunouuchi in front of her.

"Actually the opposite." said Hinata smiling "He told me that he trusted me and you so he wasn't going to stand in the way of us."

"You're kidding." said Naruto shocked.

"Nope." said Hinata.

"Well this day is just full of surprises." he said confusing Hinata.

"Huh?"

"Never mind. How about we go out tomorrow?"

"Oh I can't I have a mission with my team. Can I take a rain check and take you out when I get back?" asked Hinata.

"You doing a c ranked?"

"Yes, Kurenai Sensei said that we were ready."

"Alright then. It's a date." said Naruto smiling and they finished eating in peace while Naruto thought about everything that had happened. He just hoped that Tsunade would come back to the village before the invasion took place. They could really use her in the village. Especially with Orochimaru and the third Hokage's fight, but he wasn't sure that it would happen. He just hoped that they could stop it before it got out of control.


	9. Chapter 9: Confusion

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the show.

* * *

Chapter Nine: Confusion

Two weeks later Naruto walked to the training field with Haku after he got Kakashi's message for training, though he knew that Naruto and Sasuke didn't really need it. Naruto knew that they would have to go through the motions, but it was still dull having to possibly relearn everything he and Sasuke knew well. Naruto also knew that the Chunin exams were fast approaching and though he didn't want to, he knew that they had to participate. He just hoped everything turned out better than before.

"Well you certainly took your time." said Sasuke as he and Sakura stood there.

"Did it matter?" asked Naruto annoyed. "Kakashi still isn't here so..."

"True." said Sasuke then he looked at Haku. "How are you adjusting?"

"Real good actually." said Haku smiling. "I managed to get a small rabbit to raise so I won't be alone all the time."

"That's good." said Sasuke as Kakashi came up to them, sweat dropping at the glares that he got from his three students that knew him well.

"I guess I'm a little late." he said smiling.

"More than a little sensei." said Sakura

"Sorry but I was filling these forms out for you four and it couldn't wait." said Kakashi showing them the Chunin registration papers causing Naruto to slightly cringe at them but it was unnoticed except by Sasuke who shared his feelings. Kakashi went on to explain what the exams were and what they were for then he handed the papers to the four of them and told them to look through them. After they did and handed them back to Kakashi he told them that the exams would start the next week and to rest up, then he left as Naruto sensed the chakra he had been looking for. He sighed and looked at Sasuke, who nodded and pulled Sakura away from the other two.

"Sakura listen I have to go check something out with Naruto." said Sasuke.

"Sasuke what happened before in the exams?" asked Sakura who had noticed the looks that he and Naruto gave the papers when they looked at them.

"I can't Sakura." he said looking away. "Not now."

"Alright." she said. "You don't have to tell me. Just be careful."

"I will." said Sasuke and the two left confusing Haku who didn't know the truth behind his teammates.

"What's with them?"

"It's a long story." said Sakura. "Why don't we go look around?"

"Sure." he said and the two walked back toward the village.

* * *

"Hey Naruto, are you sure it was him?" asked Sasuke as he Naruto and Sai, who Naruto had sent a clone to get, ran through the back hills.

"Yeah I'm sure it was." said Naruto.

"But I don't understand why would he risk coming now?" asked Sai.

"To make sure we were gone, more than likely." said Naruto. "Remember he was pulled in with me and Sasuke so he would have been affected by the chakra energy Kurama let lose in order to save us."

"Which means he'll have all of his powers." said Sasuke groaning. "Great as if he wasn't hard enough to beat before."

"I don't understand. Have you face him before?" asked Sai.

"Yeah a long time ago, back before the war and before Sasuke returned to the village." said Naruto. "Hell it was even before **_I_ **came back from training with Jiraiya."

"So what happened?" asked Sai.

"Naruto and I faced him on two separate occasions and individually." said Sasuke. "To be honest if Orochimaru hadn't been with me back then Magokoro probably would have killed me. But the snake managed to convince him otherwise. I don't know how you survived Naruto."

"I did because he saw what most doesn't." said Naruto confusing the others.

"What do you mean Naruto?" asked Sai.

"He saw my mother in me." said Naruto closing his eyes and coming to a stop. "See Jiraiya and I were on our way through Uzushio, my mother's clan land, when we came across an old man needing help. I didn't think twice and gave him the water I had and he told us that he was from the Uzamaki clan, but had been on a journey for years and had finally returned home just to find it was destroyed."

"I'm guessing this old man was Magokoro?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah Jiraiya didn't trust him at all either. I guess because he knew that there were only a handful of us left and my mother was the only real survivor from the clan since she was sent to Konaha." said Naruto.

"So what happened after that?" asked Sai.

"Well we waited until he had the strength to move and we went to a nearby village so we could stock up and everything." Naruto continued, "I never saw the attack coming, but obviously Jiraiya did and he blocked it. After he failed he told me to watch my back and that he would come after me again and to watch my back."

"Did he attack you again after that?" asked Sai.

"Not until after the war when he and Orochimaru attacked us." said Naruto.

"Why wait so long? He had to know you had the nine tails sealed in you." said Sasuke.

"Because he didn't think I had bonded with Kurama." said Naruto as they resumed their journey.

"Still why come here and attack now? If he was affected like you said by Kurama's chakra then he would know you and I had our powers as well." Sasuke said.

"I don't know but I do know that if he is here then it means we have a huge problem." said Naruto. "I mean we're really the only ones in the village who can actually face him."

"And if it's not him?" asked Sai. "What of its someone worse than Magokoro?"

"Then we're screwed." said Naruto. "But we have to find out."

"Then let's go." said Sasuke and they continued on their way through the hills. However, just as they got to an outpost they were met with Shuriken aimed at them.

"What they hell was that?" asked Sai as they took cover behind the trees, their ANBU training kicking in.

"My guess would be him." said Sasuke, but Naruto wasn't sure. When he first sensed the chakra, he was sure it was Magokoro's now that he was closer however he wasn't sure. There was something, he wasn't sure what, but there was something different about the chakra. "Naruto is it him?"

"I don't know Sasuke." Naruto said as a figure came out. One that Naruto knew well and was completely relived to see. Smiling he jumped down and ran to the woman he had considered his closest family member. "Tsunade thank god you're here." he said running up to her as another walked out, however though Naruto was sure it was Magokoro, the chakra signal wasn't his at all. _'**What the hell is going on?'**_


	10. Chapter 10: Pre-exams

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the show.

* * *

Chapter Ten: Pre-exams

As Naruto watched the Nin walk up beside Tsunade he was confused as to why Magokoro was there, but not trying to kill them. Tsunade smiled at Naruto's confusion, and walked over to the Nin and whispered something in his ear. Nodding he walked back in the building while Tsunade walked over to Naruto and motioned that they follow her.

"Tsunade what's going on?" asked Naruto. "Who is that? He looks just like Magokoro."

"That's because he's his twin brother." said Tsunade "It's actually because of him that...well follow me and you'll see what I'm saying." she added looking at Naruto especially.

"Alright." said Naruto and they walked into the building but Naruto barely had time to look around before he was hit by something, or someone.

"NARUTO!"

"H-Hinata?" asked Naruto confused.

"Antauri brought me." she said stepping back.

"Antauri?" asked Sai walking over to them.

"That's right." said Tsunade "It wasn't Magokoro that sent Sai and me here. It was Antauri that opened the second portal, but I don't know how Hinata got here."

"It was about a month after you guys disappeared." Hinata said from Naruto's arms. "I was a part of the search team when I ran into Antauri. He said that he knew where you four were, but before he could open another portal to bring you back his brother attacked and knocked me and him into the portal he had created and sent us here."

"Now we can't get back." said Antauri.

"Don't you have your powers?" asked Sasuke confused since they all seemed to have theirs.

"No, though I don't know why." Claimed Antauri.

"I think I do." said Naruto. "I think it was because when I covered everyone in Kurama's Chakra and where he used his chakra to send us here."

"That makes sense." said Antauri. "Though I don't know who he is."

"He's the Nine-tailed beast." said Sasuke.

"So what now?" asked Sai.

"We continue what we're doing." said Naruto then he looked at Hinata. "There's only two people who really know about us, Kakashi and Sakura. So you're going to have to ignore Neji's attitude for a while."

"Yeah I figured." said Hinata not looking at Naruto.

"You four head back to the village." said Tsunade. "And don't worry Naruto I'll be there shortly."

"Alright." he said and they left.

* * *

Naruto was still confused as to how Hinata was there and especially was worried about the boys. He looked over at Hinata who was running a little bit away from the others. Naruto told Sasuke to go on ahead with Sai and that he would catch up to them. He also told them to explain to Kakashi and Sakura what they just learned that way the two couldn't say that he and Sasuke were hiding anything.

"Alright just be careful." said Sasuke "We don't know what happened so..."

"Yeah I know." said Naruto and he watched as they left then he went back to where Hinata was beginning to slow down more when she saw that Naruto was coming back to her. "Hey, you alright?"

"Y-yeah." she said not looking at him.

"Something happened to the boys didn't it?" asked Naruto.

"I lost both of them." said Hinata. "There was another attack after you guys disappeared, and before I could get to the safe house I was hit hard and lost the babies. I'm so sorry Naruto."

"Hinata it's not your fault and besides we can try again." said Naruto hugging her. "Come on let's get back to the others."

* * *

After Sasuke and Sai got back to the village Sai told Sasuke he had to get back to the ROOT core before Danzo got suspicious and Sasuke had to agree. Sasuke told him that he would take care of telling Kakashi and Sakura what had happened and to get back. Sai nodded and left as Sakura walked up to Sasuke and asked if everything was alright.

"Yeah I guess." he said as he turned to her. "Do you want to go get something to eat or something?"

"Yeah sure." said Sakura as Naruto and Hinata got to the village and walked to the ramen shop.

"Hey Sasuke, why don't you and Sakura join us?" asked Hinata who had heard Sasuke ask Sakura to lunch.

"Sure." he said and the four walked over to the shop as Iruka watched them with Kakashi.

"What is going on?" asked Iruka. "Naruto is much cooler than he used to be and he's not arguing with Sasuke like before."

"He still argues with him though." said Kakashi thoughtfully. "I think it has to do with Naruto seeing Hinata."

"Just because he's seeing the Hyuga heir doesn't mean anything Kakashi." said Iruka.

"Actually it means a lot." said Kakashi. "I know for a fact that Lord Hiashi won't let anyone be with Hinata unless they could protect her and Naruto can't protect her if he acts like a fool all of the time."

"Yeah I guess so, but that doesn't explain how he has changed so much since he graduated."

"Well I guess you have a fair point, but really does it matter? Maybe he's more like his father than his mother."

"Maybe so." said Iruka and he left as Kakashi continued to watch his team and Hinata hoping he was right about entering them in the exams.

* * *

Soon the week was past and Naruto Sasuke Sakura and Haku was standing at the entrance to where the first part was taken. Naruto kept an eye on Hinata who was looking nervous standing with her team. Though she knew them better than anyone, Naruto could tell that she was nervous that they would figure out something was different about Hinata.

Naruto knew that though Hinata was tough enough to handle even her cousin now she would have to fake it and well it was hard enough on her seeing Neji again let alone having to fight him. Sighing, he looked back at Sasuke standing with Sakura and Haku when Kakashi walked up to them.

"I wanted to wish you luck. I won't be there to help you so you'll have to remember the team work."

"Don't worry Kakashi Sensei." Naruto said smiling. "Trust me we'll be fine."

"Alright then." he said and Kakashi disappeared as Naruto and Sasuke smiled at each other over Sakura and Haku when someone pushed into Sasuke causing him to hit a Nin dressed in black with something covered on his back.

"Hey did you just push me?" he asked looking at Sasuke.

"Only because someone pushed me." said Sasuke looking at the Nin in glasses glaring at him.

"Kankuro don't start a fight you can't win." said a red haired Nin. "You can't win against them. There is something about the two of them."

Naruto just looked at Gaara not realizing the killer intent that was rolling off of him until Kurama told him to watch it and Naruto realized that Gaara was talking about him and Sasuke. _**'Damn more than likely Gaara has realized that I'm not as normal as they first thought.'**_

_**'More than likely.'** _said Kurama. _**'Just be careful not to leak anymore.'**_

**'Right.'** said Naruto, but he knew that the damage had been done and now Gaara knew what Naruto was and that Sasuke wasn't normal either. He just hoped that the exams went off without a problem, but he knew better. Things were going to get much worse before they got better.


	11. Chapter 11:The Exams Begin

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the show.

* * *

Chapter Eleven: The Exams Begin

As Naruto and the other three walked into the room where they were going to be taking the first exam, Naruto smiled when he thought back to how they were supposed not to cheat ,but the true test was to cheat secretly. The first time he didn't know about that and he just waited until the last question that was going to take place fifteen minutes before the end of the test. This time however, both he and Sasuke knew better and understood the questions so they wouldn't have to cheat.

Shortly after they entered the room, the Jounin that were there separated the teams and sat them in different areas so that they couldn't cheat. Naruto smirked at Sasuke over Haku and Sakura and went to sit down beside Hinata, who smiled at him as well knowing full well what was going on.

"Good luck Naruto." she said and he smiled as he got the exam paper.

"You too Hinata." He said and they began to take the exams.

Haku just looked around and wondered what to do when he realized that Sasuke and Naruto weren't really taking the exam but just sitting there. Confused Haku looked back at his paper and started to answer the questions. He decided that he would ask them about it later if they managed to pass the first exams.

Sasuke smiled as he remembered the last time he was in the room and how he would subtly cheat ,but now he didn't have to so he just took his time and slowly answered the questions. He looked over at Naruto and Hinata who were both just really siting there and smiled. He knew that the first time Naruto took the test he didn't even answer a single question, and it looked like he was going to do the same thing this time.

Naruto just sat there thinking and playing with his pencil pretending to take the test, but he was really talking with Kurama trying to plan the attack in the woods with Orochimaru. He knew that even though he and Sasuke could easily take out the snake they still had to watch out for him cursing Sasuke and placing the five prong seal on himself.

**'You're right.'** said Kurama **'But the question is how with Haku there?'**

_**'I don't know Kurama, but I do know that we can't just let him trample over us.'** _Naruto thought._ **'I really don't want to be eaten by that snake again.'**_

**'Well, just be careful in the forest.'** Kurama said as Ibiki called for the attention to the front.

"Now the final question, but before I ask it I should tell you that if you fail you and your team will be banned from ever taking the test again. However, if you want to get out now I would understand and you will be able to take it next time." said Ibiki and he waited until he was sure that everyone left that was going to, then he smiled and told everyone left had passed. Afterward he explained what he had intended with the question was to test their resolve for the exam. Then he told them that they were to go to the Forest of Death to meet with their next examiner the next day and everyone left.

* * *

As Sasuke and the rest of team seven walked out of the examination room Haku noticed Naruto acting more edgy than normal and asked Sakura what the problem was. She said she wasn't sure but obviously something happened with Naruto and he wasn't telling them what.

Naruto continued to look around trying to see the snake boy, but for some reason he could not only not see him but sense him either, and he was afraid to send out too much chakra feelers because he knew Gaara would pick them up. Just then Tsunade walked up to walked over to Naruto and smiled. When she did Naruto knew then something was going on and he wasn't sure he was going to like it one bit.

"Hey brat how did you do?" she asked looking at him and Sasuke like they were sharing some joke.

"Well apparently I passed if that's what you're asking." said Naruto.

"Good. Well I have to get back to the medical core for the exams. I told the third Hokage that I would help because more than likely there is going to be problems during the second half." said Tsunade and Naruto nodded. He was glad she remembered what he and Jiraiya had told her about the exams and how he and the others faced the snake freak. Under the pretense of giving Naruto a hug Tsunade leaned in and whispered for him to watch his back.

Naruto nodded in understanding and watched as she walked away. Sakura looked at Sasuke wondering about what just happened when Sasuke just shook his head and said he would walk her home.

"Okay." she said and the two left as Naruto and Haku walked back toward their apartments.

"Hey Naruto!"

"Huh? Oh hey Hinata." said Naruto.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner?" she asked and Naruto had to suppress a smile. He knew that Hiashi never liked him. But maybe if they started earlier...Like now.

"Sure why not?" said Naruto then he turned to Haku. "Sorry about that Haku."

"Don't be go with your girl." said Haku. "I have to go feed Snow anyway. Later."

"Later." said Naruto and the two left toward the Hyuga complex.

* * *

"So Naruto, how long have you been in control?" asked Hiashi after dinner.

"Father!" Hinata exclaimed understanding what he meant even if her sister didn't.

"It's fine Hinata." said Naruto. "I understand." then he looked at Hiashi. "I have had control for many years."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Just that I've had control of the power since I was a kid." said Naruto. "You don't have to trust me, but I'm sure you know who my father is and why he did what he did."

"I would like to speak with you alone." Hiashi said standing up. "Walk with me."

* * *

"Naruto I want to know how you really feel about my daughter." Hiashi said as the two walked the complex.

"I care for her deeply, I'm not saying that I completely love her, but I do care for her and I'm not taking pity on her if that's what you're thinking this is." said Naruto.

"You won't take advantage of her?" he asked shocked by Naruto's boost since everyone else has just wanted her for their kekkei ginkai.

"No, I won't take advantage of her and her powers." said Naruto shocking him.

"Very well Naruto you have my blessing to date Hinata." said Hiashi then he left as Hinata walked up to them.

"Well?" she asked.

Naruto turned around nodded and smiled. "He said he would give me his blessing to date you."

"Naruto thank you." said Hinata and they walked back to the gate. "I'll see you tomorrow at the tower."

"Just be careful around Shino and Kiba. I'm sure by now they've noticed your different especially Kiba."

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked confused.

"I mean your scent." said Naruto "You've been with me for ten years. My scent has always has a sort of fox scent from Kurama and Kiba told me that it was also a stronger scent after the war I guess where I merged with Kurama."

"So more than likely I have the same scent?"

"Or a slight variation of It." said Naruto. "We may be able to pass it of as you being with me. Especially since you can be with me more than ever now thanks to your father."

"Then I guess I'll be careful around my team and if they ask then I'll just say it's where we're together." said Hinata and she hugged him, then he left to get ready for the next exams.

"I love you." she whispered knowing he would hear.

Naruto turned back after he got out of the gate and smiled. "I love you too." he said then he disappeared.


	12. Chapter 12: The Forest of Death

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the show.

* * *

Chapter Twelve: The Forest of Death

Naruto walked back to his apartment after he left Hinata's, in order to drop off his extra supplies because he had a feeling since there would be four of them their extra supplies would be taken. So he just decided that instead of taking extra he would just use some of his own power to hold off any attackers. He knew that if the fight with Orochimaru happened the way it did before only one of them would actually be able to fight him and not have to worry about Sakura and Haku. He also knew Sasuke better than ever and knew he would stay behind to protect Sakura from any lingering Nins from the attack or even the snake that Orochimaru was going to summon.

Naruto shivered whenever he thought about that snake and how it had actually eaten him. He was lucky he actually survived that encounter and he didn't cherish reliving it nor if things went his and Sasuke's way would he have to. Just then there was a knock on the door and he stopped what he was doing and walked over to the door and saw Tsunade standing there.

"We need to talk." she said and Naruto nodded. He had a feeling as to what was going on and he was going to like it.

"Should I get Sasuke?" he asked as he stood back and let her in.

"No I just need to talk to you seeing as I figure you're the one who's going to face Orochimaru tomorrow."

"More than likely." said Naruto. "So what did you what to talk about?"

"I need to know if you're going to use Kurama during that fight." Tsunade asked. "I need to know in case I have to tell someone."

"Only if I have to." said Naruto. "I have a feeling that the Third knows or is close to figuring it out."

"Well even if he does he must trust you all or he would have pulled you and Sasuke into his office by now." said Tsunade. "But even so he is going to learn about it soon with the invasion coming."

"Yeah I know ,but the problem is we can't tell him right now. We don't have proof."

"Then be careful tomorrow Naruto." said Tsunade. "And leave the third to me."

"Alright." said Naruto. "Goodnight."

"Night brat." she said and she walked out of Naruto's apartment while he left to get ready for the next exam that was beginning in three hours.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto walked to the forest to meet up with his teammates noticing the chakra signal he had been waiting for, but he didn't say anything as he walked up to Sasuke and the others.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Naruto you ready for this?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah I'm ready what about you guys?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." said Sakura nervously.

"Don't worry Sakura you'll do fine." said Naruto as the examiner walked up to them.

"Alright time for the next test. This is the forest of death and you have two days to get the scroll that you don't have and get to the tower. Otherwise you fail the exam and won't take it again." said Anko.

"Also you can't open the scrolls until you get to the tower unless you want something very bad to happen."

"Do I even want to know?" Sakura asked lowly.

"Later." Sasuke whispered as Anko called the teams up to get their scroll. After they got their scroll Anko also told the members of team seven that they were to have limited supplies since there were four of them and she took their extra things except for Naruto who already had the limited supply. After she took the extra supplies she gave them their scroll and the four took their place at their gate.

* * *

Two hours later, Naruto and his team stopped at the stream to get some rest before starting to search for the second scroll and if he was right the second scroll would come when it happened. As they rested Haku watched as Naruto fidgeted around and wondered what was going on. He watched as his friend would twitch at even the slightest sound and he could tell that something was troubling Naruto, but he wasn't sure what it was.

Naruto sat at the edge of the stream listening for the slightest sound from the forest around them. He knew they had to fight it ,but was afraid to leave the two of his friends. He looked at Sasuke who nodded and he walked behind Sakura and Haku just to stay close to them and keep them safe when Naruto heard a crunching sound and he knew it was time.

* * *

The Nin watched as his snake attacked the four genin ,but watched as the one in orange easily dodged the snake and caused it to retreat. Smiling he decided to take on the four himself ,but first sent a distraction for the one in order to get the one he wanted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke looked around with his rinnigan thinking that Orochimaru would have attacked by then by for some reason after Naruto got rid of the snake that attacked them he couldn't sense or see Orochimaru and he knew that wasn't good. He knew that the snake Nin was still there so he didn't know why he couldn't get a read on him. 'What is going on?' He thought as Naruto turned to him and saw Orochimaru poised to bite Sasuke again.

"Sasuke look out!" shouted Naruto ,but it was too late and Orochimaru bit Sasuke giving him the curse mark and causing him to faint.

"NO!" shouted Naruto and he launched an attack toward him making Orochimaru let Sasuke go.

"So you know a few moves that weren't on the reports." said Orochimaru.

"Shut up." said Naruto as a red cloak started to surround him. Then he turned to Sakura and Haku. "Take care of Sasuke."

"Uh...yeah." said Sakura and Naruto took off as Orochimaru followed in order to get rid of the demon brat.

"So you were just leading me away in order to save your friends." Orochimaru said smiling. "A lot of good it will do you. I'll just go back and destroy them when I'm done here."

Naruto smiled as more red chakra came through him. "Actually I just didn't want Haku and Sakura to see me do this." he said and Orochimaru watched as the chakra formed something like a cloak around Naruto.

"I see you have some control over the demon in you."

"Wrong." said Naruto quickly going through hand seals and Orochimaru knew what he was planning ,but knew he couldn't stop him. "See I have had more experience than you think."

"What the hell!?" shouted Orochimaru as Kurama towered over the snake Sannin.

**"Yes see Naruto and I well you can't beat us."** said Kurama smiling at the Sannin cowering under them.

"It's over Orochimaru." said Naruto punching him to the ground "You know as well as I do that you aren't a match for me ,but you don't care and you attacked anyway. You knew you couldn't win with me and him there together. We were too strong ,but it didn't matter to you. All you wanted was to destroy the village and my family! What did we do to you?! Why couldn't you just leave us alone!" he shouted continuing to punch him until Hinata, who was looking for him and sensed Naruto's chakra spike after she left her team and went to help him.

"Naruto stop!" she said grabbing his arm. "You know that it's a puppet and he's gone." she added as Naruto turned to her with his eyes blood red, like they used to be when he would use Kurama's chakra before the two merged and Naruto helped him overcome the hatred the fox had.

"Hinata…" he whispered and leaned into her.

"Come on. I left Kiba and Shino with Sakura and Haku." said Hinata.

"What about your second scroll?" he asked.

"We already got it and were heading to the tower when we saw the three of them. We stopped to see if they were alright and Sakura told us that you took off with Orochimaru and hadn't come back." said Hinata. " I told Kiba and Shino to stay while I went after you."

"Thank you Hinata."

"You're welcome Naruto." she said. "Come on." and the two walked back to where the others were at and he sighed when he saw that they were still alright and was more than relived to see that Sasuke was already awake and adapted to the mark.

"Hey, Naruto you alright?" asked Kiba after he sensed his friend.

"Yeah just a little sore." he said.

"What about the freak?" asked Sasuke wincing slightly as he sat up.

"Well I don't think it was really him but a puppet." said Naruto sitting down slowly with Hinata's help.

"Why do you say that Naruto?" asked Haku.

"Because Hinata said there was something different about his chakra. It wasn't even. Isn't that what you said Hinata?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah." she said. "Anyway I think we should head toward the tower. There may be more lurking around."

"Alright Sasuke you alright to walk?" asked Naruto

"Yeah lets go." said Sasuke and the seven made their way to the towers and were thankful that there weren't any more incidents on the way there. After they got to the towers and Naruto walked in with Sakura and Haku, Hinata told her two teammates to go ahead that she needed to talk to Sasuke about something.

"Alright Hinata just be quick so we don't miss the dead line." said Kiba and Hinata nodded. Sasuke turned as the two went in the door and asked what was wrong.

"I think you need to talk to Naruto alone when you get the chance." said Hinata.

"Why?" asked Sasuke.

"Sasuke, you didn't see what I did. I don't think he's let it go that Orochimaru…"

"I see I'll talk to him." said Sasuke understanding the reason why Hinata trailed off. "Go on a head Hinata. I'll take care of it."

"Thank you Sasuke." she said and she walked into the room where her teammates were waiting before she broke down herself. She had thought that she was over her loss ,but surprised to discover that she wasn't.

_'Naruto…I thought I held a grudge with Itachi but you really do understand don't you?'_ thought Sasuke walking in and saw him sitting in the corner after seeing that they opened the scroll and he was told what was going on. Nodding he walked over to Naruto. "We need to talk."

"Alright." He said and the two went to a private corner.


	13. Chapter 13: Naruto's Resolve

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the show.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Naruto's Resolve

Naruto and Sasuke walked to a secluded corner after he joined them. He knew that Naruto was holding a grudge against Orochimaru for what happened to the leaf and to his son, his first born. Sasuke knew that Naruto wouldn't stop until he had Orochimaru pay for what he did, but he also knew that it was an

empty feeling and it wouldn't change how he felt. He just hoped he could talk some sense into Naruto, something he never could do for himself.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Naruto.

"Hinata told me what happened in the forest Naruto. How you started beating that puppet and blaming him for something that hasn't happened just yet." said Sasuke looking at his friend's dark look. "Naruto you have to drop it. It hasn't happened and you don't know that it will."

"That's what the problem is. If I stop him for good, then it won't, but if we don't stop him then it will and he is lost and I'll never see him again."

"Naruto you don't know that."

"Yeah I do Sasuke and I can't help it, it was my fault."

"Naruto, if you want to play the blame game then blame me. If I hadn't gone on the mission then you wouldn't have had to protect my son and the snake wouldn't have gotten Minato." Sasuke said looking away. "So it isn't your fault but mine your son died."

"No it's Orochimaru's." said Naruto and he walked away causing Sasuke to sigh and walk over to the others, who were being tended for minor wounds by the confused medics. They had never seen a team that didn't have some major wounds.

"Hey are you alright?" asked Sakura as he walked over to them. She was worried about how he and Naruto still seemed to hide things from them, though they said that they weren't.

"Yeah I'm fine." he said looking away causing his curse mark to show again.

"Does that bother you?" she asked looking at the mark.

"Does what?" asked Sasuke confused.

"That strange mark the weird snake guy gave you."

"Oh don't worry about this." he said covering it up with his hand. "I'll be fine trust me."

"If you say so." Sakura said, but Sasuke could tell she was still worried, and smiled to himself. He realized then that he had been a huge fool like Naruto told him after the war when he first realized how he really felt about Sakura. He realized just how much he had leaned on her for support, and the strength to keep going without really knowing it.

"Sakura seriously." he said, then he leaned in and whispered. "This isn't the first time for me." Then he stood back up and looked back at Naruto. "No. It's Naruto I'm worried about."

"How come?"

"It's a long story Sakura." Sasuke said as Hinata and her team joined the room where all the teams that made the exam were. "Excuse me." he said and he walked over to her "Hey, we really need to talk."

"I guess he didn't listen huh?" Hinata asked as Kiba and Shino walked off the look at the list of teams that made it into the final exam.

"No and he's bent on destroying Orochimaru, thinking that it will stop that pain, but I know better." said Sasuke, and Hinata knew he was thinking about what had happened with his brother and his clan.

"He still blames himself." Hinata guessed looking at Naruto as he sulked.

"Yes and he won't listen to me about revenge." said Sasuke.

"Well you talked to him and I know he's stubborn but if we give him time, I think he'll come around. Especially since he now has a chance to stop it from happening." said Hinata.

"You're right." said Sasuke. "But first we have to get through these exams."

"Right." said Hinata and they went to their separate teams as Naruto joined them after Iruka told him that they were gathering.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He watched the blonde he and his siblings met two days before, walk away with the Raven colored hair Nin the he left him and walked to a corner alone. He didn't know why, but he could tell there was something different about that boy. At first he thought it was because the Nin was powerful, which he knew that he was, but he wasn't sure that was just the case. After what he sensed in the forest when he and his siblings were heading toward the tower, he knew that the last exams were going to be interesting.

"Gaara? They're gathering us together." said the boy's sister.

"Fine." he said lowly like he didn't like speaking and he walked away to the rest of the groups.

"Alright since so many of you have made it through the first two exams we are going to have random

pre-elimination matches. Starting in one hour the matches begin."

* * *

Naruto sat at the top of the stadium where the exam takers were waiting for their matches, thinking about how if he hadn't lost his son then more than likely wouldn't have been so reckless and caused him and Sasuke and the others to be stuck in the past. Sighing Naruto realized that Sasuke was right. Orochimaru hadn't killed his son yet and now he had a chance to stop the freak once again before it happen, and if he did kill him Naruto was going to make sure he was going to stay dead.

"Hey Naruto you alright?" asked Shikamaru walking over to him.

"Yeah just thinking, why?"

"Well you seemed like you were troubled about something and I was wondering if it had anything to do with what the Hokage pulled me into his office for." he said.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto confused.

"I know about you and Sasuke, Naruto." said Shikamaru, shocking Naruto into looking away from the match, to look at him.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Naruto said quickly looking back at the match.

"Naruto I know you're from the future and that's why you and Sasuke have been skimming around hiding things."

"How long?" Naruto asked sighing. He knew that if Shikamaru knew there was no point in trying to play dumb.

"The beginning of the exams." Shikamaru said. "Lady Tsunade took me aside and told me everything. She also asked for my help in strategizing against the invasion."

"She told you about that too huh?"

"Yeah it's why the third called me in." said Shikamaru.

"Well, just keep it to yourself for now." said Naruto.

"Alright." said Shikamaru and they watched as Sakura and Ino knocked each other out.

* * *

As Sasuke watched Sakura and Ino knocked each other out, he turned his gaze to Naruto and Shikamaru. He knew that eventually Shikamaru would eventually figure out about him and Naruto, he just had hoped it would be later. However, when he heard Naruto tell Shikamaru he didn't know what Shikamaru was talking about Sasuke knew. He knew then that Shikamaru knew. Just then they saw Shikamaru's name on the screen and he left to face his opponent while Naruto walked to Sasuke.

"I take it he knows?"

"Yes. Tsunade told him at the beginning of the exams and asked for his help on the invasion."

"Well that's good, I guess. But what about the invasion?" asked Sasuke. "I don't want Sakura-"

"Don't worry. I've talked to Hinata and Sai. They're going. To join us during the fight, and Tsunade is going to train Sakura during the month interlude, so that she can help heal the wounded."

"Alright." said Sasuke as Shikamaru finished his match, and Naruto knowingly walked over to the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kiba smiled when he saw who he was facing thinking it would be an easy match. However, he didn't know how wrong he was and Sasuke smiled as he recalled how Naruto defeated Kiba the first time.

_'Let's see if Kiba can do any better this time around. Though I doubt it.'_ he thought as the two faced off.


	14. Chapter14:Kiba's Mistake-Hinatas courage

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto or the characters in the show or Manga

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Kiba's Mistake/ Hinata's Courage

Naruto walked down the stairs after his name came up on the screen hiding a smirk thinking how to beat Kiba but make it look like an accident, but he knew that the fight was going to be interesting no matter what. As he walked out onto the field, he heard Kiba telling Akamaru that they got an easy match, not once thinking that Naruto would beat him. Naruto just shook his head and waited until the referee called the match to start.

"You ready to lose Naruto?"

"Oh I don't think so." said Naruto as Sasuke and Hinata, who were sitting next to one another watching the match, smiled at each other.

"You may begin." said the referee and he moved to his post and out of the line of fire.

Naruto started off by creating a hundred of shadow clones, but funneling about half of them with more chakra creating his chakra clones. Not knowing the difference between the two types of Naruto's clones, Kiba attacked the nearest clone and when it didn't disappear Kiba thought he got the real one. That was until another Naruto appeared from the smoke and attacked Kiba from behind.

Confused, Kiba tried to locate the real one by smell but he couldn't tell the difference. 'What is going on? I knew he could do shadow clones but these aren't. What are they?'

"Hey Kiba?" he heard a call and turned around to see Naruto coming at him from all sides, and he couldn't tell which one was real. So he did the only thing he could think of and he caused a dust cloud and then transformed Akamaru. After he did that he shuffled in the cloud, not realizing Naruto already knew where he really was.

After the dust settled, Naruto saw only Kiba standing there, but he knew better and knew that it was actually Akamaru that was in front of him. He knew that Kiba and Akamaru switched places, but he wasn't going to show it. Naruto knew that he only had one shot and that he had to time it just right or else he'd lose his chance using the sensing abilities that he gained by merging with Kurama he felt the real Kiba coming up behind him. Feigning ignorance, Naruto mixed himself with his clones and made sure that they were his chakra clones then he had the shadow clones attack the Kiba located in front of him while slightly alerting his scent so that Kiba could attack him. Just then he sensed the attack coming and got ready to attack when he felt something go wrong.

Kiba was about to claim victory. He could almost taste it. Naruto was going to end his Chunin exams right there, or so he thought. Just as he got ready to attack Naruto let it loose, and Kiba was on the ground unconscious along with Akamaru.

"Oops." said Naruto. "I guess I shouldn't have had that bean burrito for lunch." he added and everyone except for the few that knew the truth about Naruto fell to the ground stunned. Hinata just looked at Naruto shaking her head and Sasuke smirked at the foolish side of Naruto, who was declared the winner.

After they had gotten Kiba and Akamaru off the field, Hinata watched as her name and Neji's came up as the next fight. Sighing, she walked to the stairs leading to the field as Naruto walked up. He knew that she would have a hard time, but he also knew that this time things would be different.

"Good luck Hinata." said Naruto.

"Thanks Naruto." said Hinata.

"Just remember don't go full force, but don't let him push you around." said Naruto then he added. "Be careful"

"I know I will." said Hinata and she joined her cousin on the field.

* * *

Naruto ran up to the top of the stairs as the match started. He hoped that Hinata wouldn't get hurt too badly but knew that she might because she couldn't use her real training. Luckily everyone also knew that she had been training with Naruto for months, so the two of them knew that Hinata wouldn't get questioned too hard. It was really Neji Naruto was worried about. He knew what kind of pain in the ass he was, so Naruto knew that Hinata would be in trouble if she held back too much.

Sasuke watched as Naruto leaned over the rail, ready to jump in if Hinata needed him. Sasuke sighed and looked back at the matched, he could tell that Hinata was holding back but he wasn't sure even if she used her powers if it would be enough. Sasuke had went up against Neji two or three times and he knew how strong the young Hyuga was.

"Naruto are you planning on interfering in the match?" asked Sasuke.

"If I have too. He's not going to hurting her like he did last time." said Naruto.

"Just be careful." said Sasuke. "You know she has to lose right?"

"Yeah I know, but he doesn't have to hurt her." said Naruto as he watched Hinata block Neji surprising him and her father. Naruto smiled as he watched her. _'Get them to see the real you Hinata.'_

Neji was shocked as he was blocked by his loser cousin. He couldn't believe that she had gotten so strong just by being with the drop out of the village. "What is it about him?" he asked as he attacked again but was blocked once more. "What is it about Naruto?"

"He saw me for me." said Hinata going on the offensive. But it wasn't enough and Neji started to attack her fast and hard. Naruto knew that if he kept it up then...

"HINATA!"


	15. Chapter 15: Jiraiya Returns

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the show.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Jiraiya Returns

"HINATA!" shouted Naruto as Neji moved in to attack her heart, but before he could however Hinata, who was hurt badly, managed to block it, but couldn't land a finishing blow and Neji saw it. Taking the opportunity he attacked her again causing her to fall due to the force and he moved to finish her off when Naruto, who jumped down, grappled his wrist "Neji that's enough. You've already been declared the winner, so why are you trying to kill her?"

"Because it's her destiny to die here." he said.

"No it's not." said Naruto with such force that it surprised Neji, who strongly believed in destiny and fate.

"And what does a failure know of fate?"

"A lot more than you think." Naruto growled.

"Tch." said Neji and he walked away and Naruto walked to Hinata who had fainted, picked her up and carried her out daring anyone who came up to him to challenge him as she carried her to the hospital.

* * *

He didn't know how long he sat there when he returned after the final matched between Gaara and Lee, or anything else that had happened, but Naruto knew he wasn't going to leave until he learned something about her. Just then Tsunade walked out of the room where they placed Hinata and smiled. "I thought you may be here still."

"How is she?" he asked.

"She'll be fine in a couple of days, but Neji really did a number to her."

"Yeah I know. He did before too." Naruto said lowly. "But I know how to change how he feels."

"Just be careful. They may not know it now, but the path of revenge isn't fitting for the sixth Hokage candidate. That's why I stopped you from going after Orochimaru when he killed your son."

"Yeah I know." said Naruto lowly as Hiashi walked in with Hinabi. Tsunade excused herself and Naruto made a move to follow her but Hiashi stopped him. He told Naruto that he was sorry for Neji's attitude

"It's not me you should apologize to." said Naruto folding his arms looking at Hinata's unconscious form. "Hinata is the one that you should apologize to."

"But don't you know you're up against him in the finals?" asked Kiba walking in with Shino to check on Hinata.

"Doesn't matter." said Naruto, who right after the match with Gaara and Lee. "I'll beat him." he added and he walked out.

* * *

Naruto walked down the road four days later thinking about the match between Lee and Gaara. He had watched it closely at the way Gaara fought because it had been years since he had faced Gaara and his maniac attitude. He also knew that Sai and if she was out of the hospital in time, Hinata would help him and Sasuke face Gaara and since they didn't know how to face a jinchuriki, Naruto knew he had to see how Gaara fought. But there was something that disturbed him as he watched his fellow jinchuriki fight. It was like Gaara was holding back, almost as if he knew something was going on.

"What is it?" asked Naruto out loud.

"What is what?" asked a voice above him. Naruto looked up quickly and sighed when he saw Sai standing there.

"Damn Sai, you startled me." said Naruto looking back up the road. "I thought you were someone else."

"Someone you didn't want knowing?" asked Sai jumping down beside him.

"Yeah you could say that." said Naruto as the two continued to walk down the road.

"So what's wrong?"

"It's the fight Gaara and Lee that day." said Naruto. "The way Gaara fought was almost like he was holding back. It was like he knew something was going on, or someone stronger was there."

"Maybe he sensed you and Kurama." said Sai trying to help him out.

"I don't know, maybe. But when would..." Naruto trailed off. "Damn."

"What?"

"It was when I faced the puppet Orochimaru sent after us." said Naruto cursing himself.

"What do you mean?"

"We were in the forest and Orochimaru attacked us. I had hoped with Haku there that it would be less of a problem but apparently he was ready for us." said Naruto cursing himself for forgetting about Kabuto.

"What do you mean he was ready for you?" asked Sai.

"He had an inside man that I had forgot about." said Naruto ,but then he thought it wasn't hard to forget about Kabuto, not after he had so many other things happening to him. Naruto just wasn't thinking about him. "Anyway he was ready for us and managed to place the seal on Sasuke again, though he did tell me that he let him do it."

"Why?" asked Sai.

"Because if things go the same as last time and Tsunade becomes the fifth Hokage Sasuke is going to spy on Orochimaru." said Naruto. "This way he has an excuse."

"So you are defiantly going to do that one huh?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well even though Danzo doesn't know about me I can't give any information while the seal is intact." said Sai. "Damn I hate that man."

"Don't worry I'm sure that the Uchihas will handle that." said Naruto as Kakashi walked up. "Oh hey Sensei."

"Oh Naruto, just the person I was looking for."

"Really why?"

"Tsunade wanted to see you and for some reason she wanted to meet you at the bath houses."

"Looks like she found the perv." said Sai looking at Naruto, who just rolled his eyes.

"Sasuke's right. Some things never change." said Naruto. "Sai see what you can find out for me about him."

"Alright." said the art Nin and he left as Kakashi looked at Naruto. At times he seemed like the same boy the reports said, then others he seemed like his father and analyzed things correctly and making the decisions that came with those analyzations. Then there were times when his temper shortened and he was like his mother.

"Naruto can I ask you something?"

"Yeah what is it?" he asked before he left. He waited for Kakashi to say something but he didn't "Well?"

"Never mind. It is impossible after all."

"I did meet them if that's what you wanted to ask." said Naruto shocking Kakashi. "It's a long story right now though. I'll explain later, but I'll tell you this they don't blame you in the least." he added and he left before Kakashi could say anything else.

* * *

Naruto walked up to the women's bath house and shook his head at the sight before him. He never in a thousand years would have thought that he would see Tsunade spying on Jiraiya, spying in the women. "So spying on a spy now?" he asked coming up behind her.

"Not exactly spying, more like plotting." she said.

"Hey I have a good idea. One that I think may get our friend's attention well."

Tsunade smiled as she realized exactly what Naruto was talking about. "Go ahead." she said and watched as he hedged himself into his female form then walked over to where Jiraiya was hiding.

"Excuse me." he/she said causing Jiraiya to turn around annoyed.

"Well hello there beautiful." he said smiling."What can I do for you?"

"Could you look over there for me? I keep hearing something over there and I'm afraid to look."

"Of course. I aim to please." he said and walked over to the bush where Tsunade was waiting. When he pulled the bush back he met with a punch and Tsunade

"Dammit Jiraiya stop spying you pervert!" shouted Tsunade and the talking in the women's bath house stopped. One of them looked out the door and saw Jiraiya, Tsunade and the female Naruto, who had to work hard as to not show his laughter. He should have known that Tsunade would have checked as to who was in the bath house before Naruto even got there.

"You checked to see who was in there before hand didn't you?" asked Naruto after he hedged back to normal walking over to her.

"Yep." said Tsunade.

"All ninja weren't they?" he asked as he saw Anko beat on Jiraiya.

"Yep."

"Think it will teach him a lesson?" asked Naruto knowing the answer to that.

"Nope." Tsunade sighed as the last of the women finished beating Jiraiya and the two walked up.

"Well Tsunade I'm glad you're here-"

"I'm not healing that." she said cutting him off.

"Oh come on Tsunade it hurts, and where did that beautiful young girl go?" he asked looking around as Naruto busted out laughing. "What are you laughing at brat?"

"Oh nothing. " said Naruto.

"Anyway what can I do for you this time Tsunade?"

"I want you to train Naruto here." said Tsunade.

"Why should I?" he asked.

"Because I can do something that others can't." said Naruto smiling at Tsunade, who understood.

"Tell you what, I'm looking for someone to take under my wing but only if they can do one simple exercise." said Jiraiya motioning for Naruto and Tsunade to follow him. They watched him fill a balloon up with water and Naruto smiled at Tsunade as Jiraiya tied it and turned around. "Alright shrimp if you can pop that at the end of the week I'll train you."

"I bet he can pop it now." said Tsunade. "And if I'm right you let him sign the summoning scroll."

"Alright but if I win you can't hit me for three months." said Jiraiya and Naruto knew that he was setting himself up because Naruto could do more than pop the balloon.

"Deal." said Tsunade and Naruto started to rotate the water in the balloon and within seconds the balloon pop, spraying Jiraiya and shocking him at the same time.

"That's impossible. You always lose your bets."

"Let's just say I've learned not to bet against this kid." said Tsunade. "Anyway a deal's a deal. Let him sign the scroll."

"Fine but I bet he can't summon a tadpole."

"If I can summon Kurama I think Gamabunta wouldn't be a problem."

"Wait you can summon the fox from inside you?!" Jiraiya shouted. "Do you know how dangerous that is?!"

"It may have been when I was thirteen the first time." said Naruto. "Now however it's fine."

"What do you mean the first time?"

"Jiraiya there's something we need to talk about..."


	16. Chapter 16: Preparations, The Promise

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the show.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Preparations, The Promise

Naruto sat ontop if the fourth Hokage's monument thinking about everything that had happened in the last month. After him and Tsunade explained everything to Jiraiya about the invasion and the problem that thud five had, the toad Sannin had decided to help out with the preparations. Meanwhile Tsunade taught Sakura some basic healing juts and had her off practicing that, while he and Sasuke often sparred at the Uchiha complex, when they weren't helping with the preparations that was. As for Haku, Kakashi had him learning to focus his chakra better so that his use of his clan's kekkei genkai wouldn't takes such a toll on him as it had been doing.

Naruto sighed as he thought about all the things being done, and was glad they came up with the idea of making the wall near the arena the spot to enter, since most of the ANBU and Jonin would be there. Not to mention three sages, though most didn't know about that. Naruto was just worried that it wouldn't be enough.

"Hey you alright?" asked a voice from behind him.

"Huh?" said Naruto touring around to see Sasuke and Hinata, who had gotten out of the hospital just the week before. "Oh hey you guys."

"What's the matter Naruto?" asked Sasuke

"Just worried is all."

"Well we'll know tomorrow if this will work or not." said Hinata.

"Hinata just promise me that when the fighting starts..."

"I'll keep away."

"Actually I was going to say wait a while then lead Sai to me and Sasuke." Naruto said smiling at the look of shock on Hinata's face.

"Oh, okay." said Hinata shocked. She thought after her fight with Neji that he wouldn't want her near Gaara ,but Naruto had known that she was holding back with that fight so if she hadn't been maybe she would have won.

"Naruto..." Sasuke said slowly and the blonde looked back at the Uchiha. "Tsunade wants you."

"This doesn't sound good." said Naruto as he got up and followed the two off the monument.

* * *

"What do you mean that the sand isn't going to be in the finals?" asked Naruto shocked at what Tsunade told him. "I know Gaara and he wouldn't pull out unless it was something big."

"Does the fourth Kazekage being found dead count?" asked Kakashi.

"Trust me I know Gaara well. I highly doubt that it would be enough to pull out of the exams. Besides I think he has sensed me." said Naruto.

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke.

"Come on Sasuke you saw it too." said Naruto. "He was holding back in his fight with Lee. Almost as if he was waiting for something."

"Well I don't know about that but unless they decide by the acting Kazekage, the three of them won't be in the finals." said Tsunade and she left the three alone.

"Damn now what?" asked Sasuke.

"Nothing." said Naruto. "I know Gaara he won't let them pull him out."

"Well I guess we had better go get some rest." said Sasuke. "You and I have a big fight tomorrow, Naruto."

"Right." he said and the three went their separate ways.

* * *

The next morning Naruto woke at the crack of dawn and got ready. Then he went to the training field where he practiced every morning, except this morning he was meeting Sai and Hinata at the field along with Sasuke. He needed to know what they were going to do during the fights.

"Hey Naruto. Looks like you and I are on time." said Sai sitting there painting in his book.

"Yeah well doesn't surprise me none." said Naruto as Hinata and Sasuke walked up.

"Alright so what are we going to do about the fights?" Sai asked closing his book and standing up. "I mean I wasn't there so I don't know."

"Hinata is going to lead you to where Sasuke Gaara and I will be after the genjutsu is lifted." said Naruto. "Hinata you'll use your byakugan right?"

"To find you and Sasuke yes." said Hinata. "But I don't think it would work on Gaara he has too much chakra being like you Naruto."

"What do you mean Hinata?" asked Sai.

"I can block Naruto's chakra flow ,but because of the nine tails in him he can just re-open them"

"It's not just Kurama's chakra it's mine too. My mother and I come from a clan where our chakra is massive. It's why our clan excelled at summoning and sealing Jutsus. It's also why they were targeted during the third war."

"Well right now it's the invasion here we're worried about." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded.

"Alright Sasuke you'll arrive under the wire again correct?"

"Yeah we don't want to change too much. This way if_ he_ is here he'll think everything is normal." said Sasuke.

"Alright." said Naruto. "Sai join the ANBU surrounding the arena. I talked to Tsunade about it and she agreed that you would be able to help. She already went to Danzo and discussed it with him as well. He didn't want to but he finally accepted."

"How did she get him to do that?"

"Probably forced his hand by threading to expose what Danzo has been doing." said. Naruto.

"It doesn't matter right now." said Sasuke as light rose over the village. "Naruto you and Hinata go I'll meet you there. I'm going to check the seals then meet you there."

"Alright just be careful Sasuke and don't miss the deadline." said Naruto.

"Right." he said and Sasuke left while Sai disappeared in a swirl of ink.

"Alright let's go Hinata." said Naruto and the two walked over to the arena, going to the entrance that was set aside for exam takers, and walking up to their friends. "Hey guys."

"Hey Naruto." said Shikamaru.

"Hey where's Sasuke?" asked Ino as Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Ino haven't you figured it out yet he isn't going to date you." said Naruto as Haku, who had won his match the month before, walked over to them. "Hey Haku."

"Hey they want the finalist to line up on the field for some reason." Haku informed him.

"Probably just want to size us up." said Naruto looking at Neji. "At least I can keep my promise."

"What promise?" asked Haku.

"It's a long story." said Naruto as he followed Neji on the field. "Don't worry about it Haku."

"Alright." said Haku and he dropped it.

"Congratulations to the those who have gotten this far. The first match is Neji vs. Naruto so will the two please step forward and the rest return to your seats." said the third Hokage, who was about to see if Tsunade wasn't just boosting about the boy. He didn't know if he believe that they five were from the future ,but if they were it made sense as to why Naruto and Sasuke seemed different.

* * *

"Are you ready to accept your fate?" asked Neji.

"I've done told you I'm going to beat the shit out of you and I never go back on my word."

"Well we'll just see about that." said Neji and the two started their fight.


	17. Chapter 17:The Finals Begin

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto or the characters in the show or Manga

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: The Finals Begin

Hinata sat and smiled at the two standing on the field. She knew that Naruto could easily defeat Neji with the power of Kurama in him, but she knew that Naruto couldn't use his real power on Neji because he knew that it would bring unwanted questions to the group. However if she knew Naruto like she knew she did then they didn't have anything to worry about.

"Don't worry Hinata." said Sasuke walking up to her. "He knows what he's doing."

"Yeah I know he does. But I'm just worried about the invasion and everything."

"I don't think that's what you are worried about." said Sasuke looking at the two fighting on the field.

Hinata sighed as she looked back at her love and cousin fighting. "I'm worried about the fight now. Neji has the ability to block the chakra points and I'm worried Naruto may slip up and..."

"Don't Naruto has more than enough chakra to free up the points." said Sasuke.

"I know it's just hard to watch them fighting again." said Hinata looking at the two.

"Oh you're thinking about Neji dying in the war." said Sasuke.

"Yeah. It's hard seeing him again like this."

"Well don't worry too much." said Sasuke getting up "If anyone can bring the real Neji out, it's Naruto."

"Thanks Sasuke." said Hinata."Are you leaving?"

"Yes." said Sasuke. "I'm going to check the perimeter, then hang out until my match."

"Alright, just be careful." said Hinata.

"You too Hinata and tell Naruto as well. We all know how Gaara is."

"Indeed." said Hinata and Sasuke left.

* * *

As Naruto dodged the blows he knew he had to be careful facing him ,because even with his strength Naruto knew he couldn't be hit by Neji's gentle fist and have him block his chakra. He knew despite the fact he had more chakra in him than the average Nin, he would have a hard time to get the chakra flowing again. But with him fight Neji it was impossible to block him long enough to flow his closed chakra points.

**_ 'Damn this isn't working.' _**Thought Naruto_. **'I have to attack otherwise Neji will win and he won't change.'**_

"What's the matter Naruto I thought you were going to change my views." said Neji attacking Naruto.

"You won't beat me Neji." said Naruto creating his chakra clones and spread them out. He hoped that with him using his shadow and chakra clones it would help him distract Neji long enough to go on the offensive.

Neji knew he was going to win. There wasn't any way that the failure would stop him. At least when he first came to the fight he thought that but ever since Naruto created his clones he couldn't find the real one among the clones. **_'What the hell? Where is he?' _**thought Neji as he continued to punch the clones. Finally he came he struck a clone that seemed solid. Smirking he continued to close off the chakra points of the Naruto in front of him not realizing that he wasn't getting anywhere.

"What is going on?" asked Neji. "I close his chakra points but they continue to overflow with Chakra."

"So have you figured it out yet?" asked the Naruto on the left.

"How is this possible?" asked Neji.

"I'm not normal Neji, is that part of your fate crap?!" shouted Naruto as he attacked from below.

Neji flew through the air as Naruto's punch connected. He couldn't believe the failure of all people had beat him. **_'How is this possible?' _**he thought as he landed**_ 'Could Hinata and everyone be right as to there not being a fate or such a thing as destiny?'_**

"Hey Neji." said Naruto walking up to him and holding his hand out. "The Destination isn't what matters, but it's the journey itself."

"Where did you hear that?" he asked taking Naruto's hand.

"A good friend told me that." said Naruto as he helped him up. "Trust me if I believed in fate I wouldn't have been able to stay here."

Neji just sighed and limped off the field pausing long enough to tell the referee that he forfeit then he walked off the field. As he got to the exit he nearly collapsed and would have fell had Hinata not been there and caught him.

"Why?" asked Neji. "After what happened a month ago?"

"Because I understand, more than anyone Neji." said Hinat.a "I've watched you grow with more hatred toward the main branch but what if you didn't know the truth behind what you know?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Talk to my father." said Hinata as she helped him to the infirmary.

As he watched his love help her cousin walk, Naruto sighed and walked to the stands as Shikamaru walked over to the stairs that lead to the field.

"Hey where's Sasuke? I thought he was up next against Gaara."

"Well he was supposed to be but he had something to check out first and it's more important." said Naruto

"Alright." said Shikamaru reading between the lines.

* * *

Sasuke was walking along the perimeter checking the strength when Jiraiya saw him walking along it and walked up to him.

"You don't really want him near you do you?"

"Huh? Oh hey Jiraiya." said Sasuke "You're right about that. How did you know?"

"Naruto told me." said Jiraiya "Sorry I shouldn't have..."

"No it's fine." Sasuke said. "I just don't want to go through this again."

"Well I'm sorry I wish I could help you."

"I know." said Sasuke. "I know. But it doesn't matter. If things go right I'll have to deal with it so it doesn't matter."

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm going undercover in about a month."

"Spying on Orochimaru, right?" asked Jiraiya.

"Yeah it's why I let the freak mark me again." said Sasuke. "It gives me an excuse to go to him."

"So how are you going to get away from the village?"

"Tsunade is going to let me go, then call the squad in."

"Alright I have to get in position and you need to get to the stadium." said Jiraiya and Sasuke smiled. He figured when Jiraiya started talking to him it was to stall him or distract him, but now he realized that Jiraiya was right because if he had gotten there when he was finished then would have been too early.

"Thanks Jiraiya." said Sasuke and he ran to the field.

* * *

"Kakashi if he isn't here in two minutes then Gaara is automatically the winner." Sarutobi said.

_ 'Where are you Sasuke?' _thought Kakashi as Naruto smiled. Shikamaru looked over at him and he knew from the look that Naruto was giving that Sasuke was coming.

"Time is up Kakashi." said Sarutobi as the doors flew open and the raven haired Uchiha walked in.

"Am I late?" he asked as he walked on the field. Naruto just smiled as he watched his friend walk up to the sand jinchuriki.

"Yes just barely. Please start the fight." said Sarutobi and Gaara started to smiled sadistically.

_** 'Great he's already ready to go crazy. I hope Naruto knows what he's doing.'** _thought Sasuke.

"Alright let's go." said Gaara "I've waited long enough." and he attacked Sasuke, but Sasuke was ready and dodged it using only a tenth of his speed, however the sand still caught him surprising Sasuke.

**_ 'Damn! I forgot how fast Gaara's sand was.'_** thought Sasuke as he started the Chidori, but Gaara was too fast and he attacked before Sasuke could attack him with it.

* * *

"He's not as strong as Gaara thought he was." said Temari watching the fight with her brother.

"I don't know. It looks like the leaf brat is hold back."

"Kanruro, I doubt that he's hold back. Gaara's just too strong for him." said Temari "Anyway it's nearly time we had better get ready."

"Right." said the puppet master and the two left.

* * *

Naruto was sitting on the edge of the stadium with Shikamaru, Hinata, Sakura and Haku watching the match when feathers started to fall. Naruto looked at Shikamaru and Hinata nodding then he undid the shadow clone that was sitting with them as Shikamaru Hinata and the others acted like they were sleep, knowing that if the enemy came and checked on them they would think they were too weak to bother with. Hinata knew that it was the only way to give Naruto time to reach Gaara and Sasuke who followed him.

_** 'Oh Naruto be careful.'** _thought Hinata.


	18. Chapter 18: The Invasion

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto or the characters in the show or Manga

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: The Invasion

Naruto ran through the trees after Sasuke and Gaara, knowing that even though Sasuke knew what to expect this time he would still need help. Sighing Naruto came to a stop when a huge gust of wind came at them and Naruto looked at Shikamaru, who had finally caught up to him.

"Go Naruto. I'll handle her." he said.

"Oh you'll handle me huh?" asked Temari as Naruto took off with Shino, who had just joined them. However before Naruto got any closer, he was attacked by puppets and though he waited until the last moment to dodge the attack, he could tell by the look on Shino's face that he knew.

"I'll take care of him Naruto." he said. "Go catch up to Sasuke."

"Right." said Naruto and he took off again knowing that with Hinata and Sai there him and Sasuke didn't need Shikamaru or Shino there except for them to get in the way.

* * *

Sasuke dodged another of Gaara's sand attacks ,hoping that Naruto would be there soon. Though he knew he could take out Gaara without the Shukaku, Sasuke wasn't so sure he could beat Gaara with the one tail, no matter how strong he was now.

**_ 'Naruto where are you?_****'** thought Sasuke dodging another of Gaara's sand tendrils and attacked him. Suddenly there was a swarm of Shuriken aimed at the tendrils causing Gaara to retreat to another branch.

"It's about time you got here." said Sasuke.

"Sorry his siblings were in the way." said Naruto jumping up to where he was along with Sai and Hinata.

"So you have reinforcements. I'll defeat anyone that comes." said Gaara.

"Hinata do you think you can try and block Gaara's chakra?" asked Naruto as he watched them sadistically.

"I don't know. He has a lot of chakra like you do Naruto. So I'm not sure just how effective it will be." said Hinata.

"I could use a beast scroll, but I don't know if it'll work either. This is the first time I've seen Gaara with the tailed beast, so I'm not sure what will work." said Sai.

"What about you Naruto? You have any ideas?" asked Sasuke.

"Well I could use Kurama, but I would rather wait." said Naruto.

"For what?" asked Hinata.

"When Gaara calls on Shukaku, and I'm sure he will, Kurama is the only chance we have." said Naruto.

"Naruto's right, Gaara's Shukaku is too strong without help and-" Sasuke had started but Gaara got impatient and attacked them.

"Enough talking." he said. "I want you two." he added pointing at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Fine you want us? You got us." said Naruto creating his clones and launching them to attack Gaara as Sasuke got his chidori's long range attack ready after Sai gave him the blade Sasuke bought two weeks before the finals

"Let's go!"

* * *

Orochimaru smiled as he faced Sarutobi in the barrier brought up by the sound four. He had been waiting for this moment for years, and now he had the chance to kill his Sensei.

"Well Orochimaru I should have known you were really behind this attack."

"I highly doubt that you really didn't know." said Orochimaru. "Not based on the response the invasion got."

"Yes well we were warned." Sarutobi said smiling.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because you aren't the only one who can set an ambush." said Sarutobi and the rubble around them transformed and Orochimaru saw Nins all around them, including the one that Orochimaru couldn't stand.

"Well, well Orochimaru, this has been a long time coming." said Jiraiya.

"Yes it has." said Orochimaru and he attacked the ninjas that were with Jiraiya destroying them. "Now we have no distractions."

"Orochimaru you have not changed." said Sarutobi and he charged.

* * *

Tsunade punched another Nin that took a hit at her breasts and rolled her eyes.** _'This is going to be a long day.'_ **she thought as a blast sounded where Hinata and Sai took off toward. Tsunade stopped what she was doing and looked over toward the blast hoping against hope that Naruto was alright **_'Naruto no.'_**

"Lady Tsunade!" shouted Sakura and Tsunade turned back to the fight at hand knowing that Naruto would just have to take care of himself.

* * *

Naruto's back burned as he landed from the shockwave of the blast that his clone set._** 'Man that hurts.'**_

**_ 'Well blasts usually do.'_** Kurama said in the mindscape.** '_Naruto you need to switch with me.'_**

** '_Not until Gaara brings Shukaku.' _**said Naruto shedding his tattered jacket and shirt as Sasuke jumped up to him with Hinata.

"Are you alright?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah where's Sai?"

"Out cold." said Sasuke. "Gaara's sand hit him hard and knocked him out."

"Alright he's more than likely getting ready to change. Hinata take Sai and get out of here." said Naruto. "Go to Tsunade and help her or help your family. Show them what you can really do."

"Alright, just be careful." said Hinata and she grabbed Sai, then left after Naruto distracted Gaara

"Enough of this." said Gaara and he started to fall asleep. Naruto knew the that it was time and began building his chakra.

"Sasuke get your blade ready."

"Don't worry about me you just hurry up and change yourself." said Sasuke and Naruto nodded. Then he started to transform himself, but not like Gaara was. Sasuke watched as Naruto began to sprout one tail after another until he had nine tails. Suddenly there was a tremor and smoke filled the air.

* * *

Iruka froze as he saw a large orange fox. The same fox that killed his parents thirteen years ago. Could Naruto have lost control? Or could he have been...? Iruka shook his head hoping it wasn't true.

* * *

"Well I guess he had to do it after all." said Kakashi as he and Guy took down sound and sand ninjas.

"It seems he's as reckless as you were at that age." said Guy as another sand Nin attacked them. Kakashi just shrugged and mentioned he was up by five while Guy grumbled about having only fifty one.

** '_Naruto I hope you know what you're doing.'_ **Kakashi thought as he took another one down **_'I sure do.'_**

* * *

** "Finally freedom!"** shouted Shukaku as the smoke cleared And a large red fox stood in front of him.

** "You're not taking this village, Shukaku." **said Kurama.

** "And who's going to stop me?" **he asked.** "You? That brat? You have gotten soft over the years."**

** "No I just understand the humans more than most of us and you won't destroy this village." **Kurama shouted and he started to attack hoping to finish it quickly, but knowing unless Naruto or Sasuke woke Gaara up Shukaku wouldn't be stopped.


	19. Chapter 19: The Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the show.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: The Aftermath

Sasuke watched as Naruto transformed into Kurama, but he had a shadow clone already waiting to attack Gaara. Sasuke just hoped everything worked out the way they planned, but he knew better. He watched as Kurama attacked Shukaku and as Naruto's clone jumped down to the sand demon to make his way to where Gaara was. Suddenly, Shukaku attacked the clone and destroyed it. Knowing he only had seconds Sasuke moved to attack Gaara himself but the demons sand caught him off guard and knocked him out.

** "Shukaku leave him alone. I'm your opponent." **said Kurama catching Sasuke before he got hurt.

** 'Hey Kurama I need to get to Gaara. He destroyed my clone and I have to wake him up.' **said Naruto in the mindscape.

**_ 'You're right ,but can you handle being separate from me?'_**

** 'I know it will drain my chakra but I have to.'**

**_ 'Alright Naruto.'_**Kurama said and Naruto took part of his chakra back and separating himself from Kurama

He knew it would be painful and that he shouldn't be able to move for a while, but Naruto ignored the pain and started running to where Gaara was sleeping. He had to get to Gaara and wake him before Kurama lost all his power and Shukaku got to the village. Naruto just hoped that he could get through to Gaara this time. He ran fast and hard to the area Gaara was sleeping trying to dodge the sand tendrils that Shukaku launched at him. He knew he had to get to him before Shukaku destroyed the village. Naruto finally made it to the top area, where Gaara was sleeping, but was caught by the sand before he could punch Gaara awake.

"Damn it, wake up!" he shouted and head butted him, causing Gaara to stir and wake up. As Gaara woke Shukaku felt himself slipping back into the seal.

** "NO!"** he shouted as the two ninjas fell, but Kurama caught them both and sat them on the ground. Naruto couldn't really move ,but he had to get Gaara to see the truth so he began to move toward him.

"No stay away." Gaara shouted as he realized what Naruto was doing.

"No not until you've heard what I have to say." said Naruto ignoring the pain. "So you had a hard life, trust me I know how it is. Just because you have a tailed beast in you doesn't mean you can't have friends. And before you say anything, if you don't know how to make friends I'll be your first."

"You mean you'll be my friend?"

"Heh yes I will." said Naruto.

"I...thank you." said Gaara as Temari came and helped Gaara with Kankuro. "Temari Kankuro I'm sorry." he said surprising his siblings.

Temari looked back at Naruto then to her brothers and nodded. "Let's go." she said and the sand siblings left.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto watched as Gaara and his siblings left, smiling he finally succumbed to the darkness. Kurama picked up Naruto and took him to the edge of the village after he let some of his own chakra flow back into him causing him to lose his size considerably, as Sasuke came too.

** "Good you're awake, you need to go find Tsunade or a medical ninja." **said Kurama

"What about you?" asked Sasuke jumping to the ground.

** "I'll stay long enough to keep him safe until you return." **said Kurama and Sasuke nodded, then he took off to find Tsunade.

* * *

"It's over Orochimaru." Saurtobi panted as Jiraiya held him up "You can't fight anymore and the invasion has failed."

"Yes but you have lost too old man." said Orochimaru as the third fell to the ground. "I have succeeded in what I've come for." he said as the sound four dropped the barrier and ran to their master's side. As more and more Shinobi of the leaf came, the five sound Nins escaped.

Jiraiya stood with help as someone yelled to get Lady Tsunade, but Jiraiya stopped them. "But Lord Jiraiya-"

"It's too late. The Third is gone." he said and he began to walk away.

* * *

Tsunade had just punched another Shinobi out and turned back to healing another fallen Leaf Shinobi, when she saw Sasuke running to her. Telling Sakura to take over for her Tsunade ran to where Sasuke was coming from and began to check him over.

"I'm fine!" he shouted. "It's Naruto."

"Take me to him." said Tsunade as Hinata, with Neji, ran up to them. "Hinata..."

"Where's Naruto?" asked Hinata.

"Come we're going to see him. Neji..."

"I'm not leaving my cousin." he said and Tsunade looked at Hinata who nodded.

"I told him everything after the sand and sound Nins were chased away from the complex." Hinata said. "He saw how I was fighting and asked, so I told him."

"Alright let's go." said Tsunade and the four left.

* * *

Kurama stood on guard as he heard someone approaching the two of them. Just then Tsunade broke through with Sasuke Hinata and Neji. When Kurama saw the other Hyuga he tried to hide in the forest ,but Hinata, who Kurama trusted almost as much we Naruto, shook her head indicating that he knew and wouldn't tell anyone.

"How bad is it?" asked Hinata.

"Not too bad considering." said Tsunade. "He's just exhausted. As you well know Naruto isn't normal and for him to lose a vast amount of chakra at once like he did in the fight with Gaara, well it makes sense he would be unconscious."

"So he'll be fine?" asked Neji still annoyed that both Naruto and Hinata held back on him during their fights.

"Yes in about a week." said Tsunade then she looked at Kurama. "There's a sound Nin on the northern wall that uses genjutsu birds as summonings."

** "I'll handle it."** said Kurama as Tsunade carried Naruto to the hospital with the others following her.

* * *

*Two months later*

Tsunade sighed as Jiraiya walked in and up to her. He knew she was still counting the bodies of the Nins that had fallen, but he also knew it was getting to her. At least they didn't have as many as there could have been had Naruto not said something about it and they weren't prepared.

"Hey how's Naruto?" he asked as he sat down.

"Huh? Oh hey Jiraiya." said Tsunade. "He's doing much better and has left the hospital."

"That's good." said Jiraiya. "Listen the elders-"

"I already know Jiraiya."

"Of course." he said. "Sorry"

"It's fine ,but I need you to do something for me."

"Sure what is it?"

"I told Naruto to take it easy for another week, but once it's over I would like you him and Sasuke to go to Tanzaku town and get Shizune. I'm afraid what Orochimaru may do now that his arms are useless and he knows I won't heal them." said Tsunade.

"Alright." said Jiraiya and he left while Tsunade continued to work.

* * *

"Damn my back is killing me." said Naruto as he laid on his bed. Hinata rolled her eyes and put more burn cream on his back.

"Naruto, what are you and Sasuke going to do about Itachi and Kisame?" asked Hinata.

"I don't know Hinata. Tsunade mentioned me and Sasuke going to Tanzaku town to get Shizune." said Naruto "But I hope it's after Itachi and Kisame come, that way I can plant the message on Itachi."

"Does Sasuke know?"

"Yeah." said Naruto. "Hinata I'm sorry ,but I'm going to lay down alright?"

"Of course get some rest and let Kurama heal you." said Hinata and she left as Naruto went to sleep. He had no idea just how close the two really was or just how much Sasuke wanted to save his brother, but he did know that they would do it as a team, just like they had been doing since they defeated the mother during the war.


	20. Chapter 20: Itachi and Kisame

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the non OC's in this story

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Itachi and Kisame

It had been three weeks since the invasion and Naruto was already ready to go to the next mission. That would normally be the case, if he could actually get up off his bed without it killing him. The burn on his back was worse than when he faced Kaguya with Kakashi Sakura and Sasuke. Groaning Naruto got up to create a clone and have it put more cream on his back when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." he called and he just waited until the person came into the room and though he was expecting Hinata, since she came to his house every day at that time, he knew that it was actually Tsunade who was there.

"Hey how are you feeling?" asked Tsunade.

"Sore." said Naruto.

"Hinata told me that your burn was still bothering you. It's one of the reasons I came here. Do you want me to look at it?"

"Why not." he said and Tsunade pulled the covers off his back to see the dark pink tinge of his skin and smiled. She looked back at Naruto.

"I can heal them not a problem." she said and proceeded to heal the burn. "Although I'm a bit surprised that Kurama hasn't healed them already. I mean it's been three weeks."

"He's been melding chakra all this time." said Naruto. "We used a lot of it during the fight."

"Well I want you and Sasuke to go with Jiraiya and get Shizune from Tanzaku town once you're healed." said Tsunade.

"Fine but what about Itachi?" asked Naruto. "It's about the time that he and Kisame came here looking for me. Shouldn't Sasuke and I face them since we are the strongest here?"

"Yes I know you are the strongest and I know how much Sasuke wants to bring Itachi back to the village, but I don't know that you two facing him right now is a good idea."

"And Kakashi in the hospital for two weeks is?" asked Sasuke walking in. "Sorry the door was open and I was coming to check on knuckle head."

"It's fine." said Naruto sitting up after Tsunade finished healing him.

"In any case, you're both right and since I'm not Hokage yet I can't tell you no. So you two will face off against the two and once they leave you and Jiraiya will go to get Shizune." said Tsunade. "I don't want Orochimaru to get the chance at her. I know how he is and he'll push the right buttons until he gets Shizune to do what he wants and if he regains the use of his arms..."

"We all know what will happen if the snake gets his arms back." said Naruto and Tsunade nodded then left as Naruto got up and went to get dressed.

"Do you really think we can take on my brother?" asked Sasuke as he waited for Naruto.

"Well we did defeat Kaguya." Naruto called from his bathroom. "I mean that fight was a challenge even for us and we had the old hermit's power, but still we did it."

"Yeah I know but Itachi is a master of Genjutsu." said Sasuke.

"Well yeah that's true." said Naruto walking out. "But you're just as strong if not stronger than he is in Genjutsu and I'm not as easy to capture in it as before thanks to Isobu."

"The three tail?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah. It was the same as when I fought against Gaara and Shukaku. I could tell he sensed a part of him in me." said Naruto. "We can't let the war get started."

"We'll handle Obito before he starts it." said Sasuke. "I know we will."

"I hope so." Naruto whispered and Sasuke walked over to his best friend. He knew how much Naruto lost because of Obito, Madara and Kaguya. If it weren't for them Naruto would have had a family, he would have known what it was like to have a mother and father to be there for him. But because of Obito he didn't and Sasuke felt for him. And though he met both his parents during the war and when Naruto was learning to control Kurama's chakra he still felt like something was missing and Sasuke knew just how he felt.

"Naruto..."

"I have to go. The elders wanted to see me after I healed." said Naruto going to the window then he looked at Sasuke. "Will you lock up for me?"

"Sure."

"Just give the key to Hinata." said Naruto and he left.

Sasuke sighed knowing that Naruto was avoiding talking about his parents, just like he had been since they ended the war. Locking the door Sasuke turned to leave just as Hinata walked up with Haku. "Hey guys if you're looking for Naruto you just missed him."

"Where did he go?" asked Hinata.

"To get grilled by the elders." said Sasuke.

"How come?" asked Haku who had been told everything after the invasion.

"Because of the fox. Right Sasuke?"

"Yes, they're terrified that Naruto has lost control." said Sasuke.

"That's ridiculous." said Hinata shaking her head.

"Yeah to you and me, people who actually knows Naruto. But for them well they don't know just how strong Naruto really is and that he has more than enough strength to handle Kurama." Sasuke sighed. "Come on we'll meet up with him at the ramen shop." and the three left.

* * *

They walked down the road as the mist obscured their presence as they walked to the gate of their target. He should have known since he was from the village that they would send him to get their target. However, if the rumors were true then perhaps it was a fool's errand to send any of them. After all he could defeat them all, that was if the rumors were true.

"What if you run into someone you know?" asked the shark like man beside him.

"Are you thinking about my brother?" asked the raven haired Nin. "I can handle him."

"I hope so." he said.

"Don't worry. I highly doubt a thirteen year old did what they say he did, even if one of them had a demon to help." said the Nin as they continued to walk to the village in front of them.

* * *

Naruto stood in front Homura and Koharu, along with Danzo waiting for them to ask the questions he knew was coming. He knew that because he used Kurama in the fight with Shukaku that there would be questions, but he didn't want to tell them the full truth. He had told Iruka, who had come to him asking questions, everything and could tell that his former sensei believed him. However, he knew that the elders of the village wouldn't believe any of it.

"How long?"

"Have I known?" asked Naruto.

"No how long have you had control?"

"Since I was six years old." said Naruto. "I met him during a training exercise."

"And you instantly became friends with him?" Danzo asked skeptically.

"You don't want to test me Danzo. Kurama and I have been on close terms for years and I know all your dirty little secrets. The only reason I haven't turned you in is I don't have the proof I need yet." said Naruto as Sasuke walked in with Kakashi.

"What are you doing here?" asked Koharu.

"Sasuke is here at my request." said Tsunade then she looked at Sasuke. "Go ahead Sasuke. Tell Lady Koharu and Lord Homura what you told me."

"Just that it was Danzo that ordered my brother to wipe out my clan instead of just the nins of the clan." said Sasuke. "That and his whole right arm and eye has Sharingans that he took from others of my clan."

Naruto watched as the color drained from Danzo's face and he knew that thanks to him and Sasuke Danzo was all ,but ruined. Homura looked at their fellow elder and could tell that Sasuke spoke the truth. Danzo for his part, was confused as to how the brat found everything out and Naruto was thankful again that Sai had his seal removed by Jiraiya and that he left the Core.

"Danzo..."

** '_I will_ not _be_ _upstaged_ _by this Uchiha brat and the demon child.'_ **thought Danzo as he remained silent.

"Danzo is it true?" asked Homura.

"Of course its n-" Danzo started ,but Danzo falter as Sai walked in with Jiraiya.

"Now you weren't going to deny it were you Danzo?" asked Sai as Sasuke spotted a black crow and knew that his brother was there. Nudging Naruto ,he nodded discreetly and looked at Tsunade who had also noticed the crow.

"There isn't any proof to what Sasuke has said." said Tsunade. "As for Naruto you saw just how much control he has. Seeing that the fox didn't go on a rampage. I suggest that the two boys go and rest for their next mission."

"Very well everyone except Lady Tsunade is dismissed." said Koharu and they all left.

* * *

They all stood in front of the Hokage tower and Naruto told Kakashi to keep everyone away from the south gate. "Who is it that's here boys?" he asked.

"Someone from my past." said Sasuke and the two disappeared shocking both Kakashi and Jiraiya.

"They were clones?" asked Jiraiya.

" made the switch when the elders were distracted by Tsunade asking for them to be excused." said Sai as he looked toward the south gate, where he knew that the two sages were waiting for the two Akatsuki members. '_Good luck you guys.'_

* * *

The entrance was easy to get by. Even getting past the guard was easy enough and it looked like there wasn't going to be any problem despite the rumors. At least that's what the black haired Nin thought until he saw a fireball coming at the two of them. Small enough not to do much damage to the village ,but more than big enough to knock the two trespassers out of the village.

"Well it seems the rumors aren't rumors after all." he said as the smoke cleared and Sasuke stood in front of them with Naruto blocking their exit.

"Long time no see Itachi." said Sasuke looking at his brother.


	21. Chapter 21: The Note

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the non OC's in this story

* * *

Chapter Twenty One: The Note

"Long time no see Itachi." said Sasuke as the smoke cleared and they saw Naruto blocking their exit. There was something different about Sasuke, he wasn't sure what it was but Itachi could tell something was different about his brother.

"Well if it isn't my little brother." said Itachi. "so looks like we don't have to look for the nine tails after all."

"Heh do you really think that you can take me?" asked Naruto smiling.

"Itachi I'll take the demon brat." said Kisame smiling at the thought of taking him down. "You have a nice reunion with your brother." he added and attacked Naruto who just dodged the blade every time it came down. "looks like he's had a lot of training after all. But he can't dodge forever."

"Naruto you handle Kisame." said Sasuke smiling at the way his friend was just playing with Kisame.

Smiling, Naruto dodged the blade once more and then led Kisame farther away from Itachi and Sasuke so that they couldn't rely on one another. Kisame knew that Naruto wasn't as strong as they said he was. It was impossible that a kid of his age had so much control over his tailed beast. Though he knew that Kisame knew that because he was separated from Itachi, he would have to defeat him quickly and get back to his partner.

"You ready?" asked Naruto knowing that he would have to hold back while fighting Kisame or else he would kill him by mistake.

"Bring it on." said Kisame.

"Consider it brought." said Naruto creating a multitude of clones and began to fight him.

* * *

Sasuke and Itachi just walked around on the water sizing each other up. Sasuke knew that Naruto was right about him being the only one that could actually take Itachi on and not be affected by his Genjutsu. Suddenly, Itachi activated his Sharingan and attacked Sasuke when he suddenly wasn't there.

"An illusion." Itachi said to himself then he turned to Sasuke who was standing behind him. "Not bad, little brother."

"Why don't you try and take me on for real?" asked Sasuke. "It's what you wanted right? To be judged by an Uchiha?"

"You're different." said Itachi wondering just how he knew what Itachi had wanted. "There isn't any possible way for a thirteen year old boy to take out a Jinchuriki. Not when it took everything that that fourth had just to seal the nine tails inside his own son."

"Maybe you just don't know me as well as you think you do, Itachi." said Sasuke . "I've changed in ways you could never imagine." he added as they exchanged blows. Finall,y Sasuke saw an opening and dropped the note on Itachi's cloak in a place that only he would find it and then made it stay there with Chakra, then he jumped back onto the bank where Naruto and Kisame had busted out of the woods. Sasuke smiled as he watched Naruto continually dodged the big blade causing Kisame to lose his cool. Suddenly there was a large white tiger appear out of nowhere and attacked the two Akatsuki members

Itachi jumped to where Kisame was standing and placed his hand on his partner's arm as he started to swing the blade again. "We need to leave before more reinforcements arrive." he said and the two left as Sai walked out from behind the tree he was hiding in.

"Nice timing Sai." said Naruto.

"I thought it would be a good time to come out at this point, at least after I saw Sasuke dropped the note on Itachi."

"You were right." said Sasuke then he turned to the village. "Anyway we should go let Tsunade know everything's going according to plan and then get to the lake where Itachi will come tonight."

"Sasuke's right." said Naruto and the three went back to the village and told Tsunade everything. She told them that there would only be a small amount of security at that point and to be careful. Nodding the three left the office and went to get Hinata.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kisame was still seething about losing to Naruto as they walked back to the hideout. Itachi couldn't get what Sasuke had told him out of his head and finally told Kisame he was going for a walk alone and to go ahead. Itachi then left before Kisame could say anything and the shark man shook his head at the Uchiha's retreating back and continued along the way.

Itachi continued to walk through the woods not really knowing where he was going, but he couldn't shake the loo his brother's face. It wasn't the look of hatred like Itachi thought it would be. It was the look of knowing. Almost as if...no it was impossible. But then how did Sasuke turn away from the path he thought he had placed him on. He could tell by Sasuke's footing that he had had a lot of training, yet he held back while fighting with Itachi.

He continued to walk and suddenly found himself sitting on a rock. Just then Itachi found a note on his cloak where only he would find it and looked it over shocked. It was from Sasuke

**_ 'Itachi, I know everything that happened the night you killed our clan members, but I would like to speak to you alone with three you me and two others._**

**_ If you want to meet come back to the south gate and go to the lake. We'll meet you there._**

**_Sasuke'_**

Itachi reread the letter more than once and finally decided to find out exactly what his brother knew. Creating a clone, Itachi sent it ahead to the hideout and made his way back to the village.

"Sasuke it's time." said Naruto walking up to him with Sai and Hinata.

"Alright lets go." he said and they walked over to the lake to meet Itachi.


	22. Chapter 22: The Message

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in the show.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Two: The Message

(Three years later)

"Hey, what are you doing Haku?" asked Sai as he walked back from refilling his ninja ink.

"Nothing." said the boy in question. He had been sitting on the fourth Hokage monument overlooking the village. "Have you heard anything from Naruto or Sasuke?" It had been three years since he had seen his teammates and wondered if everything was alright.

"Nothing from Sasuke, but Naruto should be back soon." said Sai looking off toward the edge of the village, thinking about the meeting he had had with the two Uchihas Naruto and Hinata three years ago.

(Three years ago.)

"Do you know if he's coming?" asked Sai.

"No but I have a feeling that-" Sasuke started as Naruto whipped his head toward the south.

"He's here." said the Jinchuriki as the raven haired Uchiha came through the woods.

"You came." said Sasuke.

"You sound like you doubted I would." said Itachi.

"Well I know you well." said Sasuke. "It's not part of your façade to be curious."

"How do you know?" asked Itachi. "The third swore not to reveal anything."

"He didn't." said Sasuke. "At least while he lived."

Confused Itachi stared at his brother and Naruto sighed. "Sasuke don't play around and show him."

"Alright." he said and they watched as the two Uchihas watched as the four's history played out. Finally about after an hour Sasuke looked away from Itachi and sighed. "You said I was different when we fought and now you know why."

"All of you?" he asked and the four nodded

"And the fifth Hokage as well." said Hinata.

"I see. So what do you want me to do?" asked Itachi.

"We know you were reporting the Akatsuki to Jiraiya." said Naruto. "but me and Sasuke will be leaving soon. Sasuke undercover as well and I'm going to try and gather the other jinchuriki."

"Alright..."

"What we need is a heads up. I know that Deidara and Sasori will go after Gaara and the one tail ,but I don't know who goes after the others other than Utakata and myself." said Naruto

"Alright. I'll let you know." said Itachi understanding what Naruto was saying. Then he turned to Sasuke. "Just promise me you'll be careful."

"Right."

* * *

"I hope everything went alright." said Haku as the two walked up to where they had been meeting with Kakashi and Sakura.

"Trust me Naruto isn't one to give up easy." said Sai as he thought back to when Naruto was learning the change in chakra nature. "He'll do it."

"I hope so." said Haku as Sakura ran up to them smiling. "He's back?"

Nodding she told them to follow her and they ran to the Hokage tower as Shikamaru and Temari walked up to them with the new leaf ninja that Itachi brought to the village for protection two years previously.

"Everything okay Sakura?" asked Shikamaru

"Don't know. Naruto's back and the way he's been acting is strange."

"I guess the other Jinchuriki didn't believe him." said Temari

"You know?"

"Yeah Gaara was the first place Naruto and Jiraiya stopped and told us about the war." said Temari "As a matter of fact he's on his way here with Kankuro now. He wanted to be here when the Chunin recruits arrive."

"Well I'm glad someone believes me." said Naruto as he walked out.

"None believed?" asked Sai.

"Just Bee and Utakata, the others however." Naruto said shaking his head.

"I don't believe it." said Sai.

"Hopefully Itachi has better luck in finding who attacks them." said Naruto as they walked down the street.

"Unless Kisame figures him out first." said Nika looking away.

"Hey why don't we go for a walk Nika?" asked Naruto and the two left before she could protest. Confused Haku looked at Sakura, who shrugged, but Sai knew exactly what was going. Sai just shook his head and walked to the message core to see if there were any messages from Sasuke. When he got there he saw that there were two nins standing over a scroll and wondered what was going on.

"Hey is there anything from Sasuke?" he asked.

"Yes but it's in a code that even we can't break." said the message decoder who had been looking at the message.

"It's probably for Naruto and only he can break it." said Sai and they nodded as they knew the connection between the two. Picking up the scroll Sai set off to find Naruto hoping against hope that Sasuke was alright and that he had good news.

* * *

Naruto and Nika walked down the road to where she first came when the villagers picked on her because of her unusual silver hair and her hot temper. Naruto knew that when Itachi brought her to the village he didn't want Nika treated like an outcast, so he stopped the people from picking on her. After that she kne.w that she could trust him no matter what.

"Naruto what is it?" asked Nika

"I know why you're so worried about Itachi." said Naruto.

"What are you-"

"You have his baby don't you?" asked Naruto and Nika looked away. "I'm not judging you, Nika ,but you need to be careful. How far are you?"

"Two months." said Nika.

"Alright don't worry. I'm sure Itachi is fine." said Naruto as Sai walked up to him. "Sasuke?" he asked as he saw the art Nin.

"Yes but its code only you know Naruto." Sai said holding the scroll out to Naruto.

"That's not good." said Naruto taking the scroll then flew through a few seals, after which he placed his right hand on the scroll and broke the seal. Picking it up Naruto read it as his face paled with each word that he read "We need to take this to the Hokage." and he took off before they could say anything and confused them. However, Sai knew from the way Naruto took off something bad happened to Sasuke.


	23. Chapter 23: The Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters related to the Manga

* * *

Chapter Twenty Three: The Return

(three months later)

Sasuke panted as he leaned against the wall as he ran from Kabuto. The wound in his side was getting worse, but he didn't have a choice. He had to keep moving otherwise they would catch him and he couldn't let that happen.

Sighing, he quickly did a scan and could tell there wasn't any immediate threat, so he slide to the ground and started to change the padding the Karin gave him when he used the secret tunnel out of Orochimaru's lair. He knew that though he managed to get out Kabuto was relentless and wouldn't stop until he killed Sasuke. He just hoped that he could make it to the village before anyone found him, but if he didn't get help soon...

* * *

"Tsunade you know that if Sasuke sent a message that only I could decipher then he's in trouble." said Naruto.

"I agree ,but Naruto we can't send you of all people out to where Orochimaru is." said Tsunade

"So you want him to be killed?!" asked Naruto getting frustrated. "Tsunade you can't be serious. You know how my powers work."

"Yes I do." said Tsunade and she sent everyone out except for Naruto, Sakura, who refused to leave and Sai. Sighing Tsunade turned to Naruto and nodded. "Call him."

Naruto nodded and left confusing Sakura "Who is he calling, My Lady?"

"The only one that can help Sasuke at the moment." she said as Sai realized who she meant.

"Will he be able to?"

"I don't know Sai. I hope so." said Tsunade and she dismissed Sakura and Sai.

* * *

Naruto ran to the edge of the village and stopped when he saw the twin to the demon that trapped them all there in the past. However, it wasn't just Antauri but Itachi also stood there. But it wasn't him and Itachi that stopped Naruto in his tracks. It was what Itachi was holding in his arms that shocked him.

"Naruto I'm glad you showed up when you did." said Itachi. "I didn't want to carry Sasuke into the village. Not with a majority of them believing that I betrayed the village."

"How?" asked Naruto walking up to him and taking Sasuke.

"I found him right outside the village in the woods. I think he was trying to get to the village gates ,but didn't know where he was and was hiding in the forest. However judging from the wound in his side he's been running close to three months." said Itachi.

"But the wound has been cleaned and taken care of well." said Naruto after he set Sasuke up against a tree and sent a clone to Tsunade.

"I don't know Naruto. I just found him passed out in the woods outside the village and brought him to the secret entrance, where Antauri let me in and was going to send a message to you, when you got here." said Itachi as Tsunade Sai and Hinata got there.

"The main question is how did he get away from Orochimaru." said Sai as Tsunade began to check Sasuke over quickly to see if he could be moved.

"I have a feeling." said Naruto.

"What do you mean?" asked Tsunade as she nodded to Sai and Hinata to take Sasuke to the hospital.

"I sensed Karin and Suigetsu's chakras mixed with Sasuke's. If I'm right they helped him out of the hideout and away from the snake." said Naruto shocking Tsunade, who knew how they were.

"Well we'll find out for sure when he wakes up." said Tsunade then she looked at Itachi and smiled. "You however need to talk to Nika."

"What? Why?" he asked worried.

"She's right Itachi." said Naruto and Itachi knew that if Naruto agreed with Tsunade something must be up.

"Alright but first the Akatsuki is sending Kazaku and Hidan after the two tail." said Itachi and Naruto nodded then left to send a message to Bee as Itachi left to find Nika.

* * *

Itachi walked toward where he sensed Nika as the villagers just walked past him not even noticing who he was. He couldn't believe that in the last three years Tsunade not only cleared his name but caused the one who ordered the strike to be placed in jail and the core disbanded. That and no one really knew what had actually happened that night. But now that he saw it Itachi was thankful that no one hated him anymore.

Just then he saw Nika standing at the cherry grove. Sighing Itachi walked up to her and tapped her. Turning Nika smiled at Itachi but he could see a touch of fear in her eyes as well. Confused Itachi help her close as she began to cry. after she was through Itachi walked with her toward the Uchiha complex.

"Nika what is it?" asked Itachi softly.

"Itachi I'm pregnant." said Nika fearfully and he just stared at Nika

"What?"

"I'm pregnant." she repeated.

"How long?" he asked as she looked away.

"Three months." she said ."Are you mad?"

"No Nika I'm not mad." said Itachi. "Is this why you've been scared?"

"Naruto told you?"

"Not in so many words." said Itachi.

"I was worried Kisame would figure you out." said Nika.

"Don't worry Nika. I'll be fine." said Itachi as he held her close again.

* * *

A week later Naruto waited in the room where Sasuke was put in, for the message to come back from the clone he sent to Bee. He just hoped that his friend actually listened to him and Yugito was alright. Just then Sakura walked in and saw that Naruto had been there all night, and she realized just how close the two were. Sighing, she walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Huh? Oh hey Sakura." he said turning to her. "What's up?"

"Gaara's here." said Sakura "Tsunade wants you to come see him."

"Gaara's here?" he asked

"Yeah." said Sakura. "Have you gotten any sleep since Sasuke was admitted in the hospital?"

"No. He's my best friend and one of the only ones who really understands what I'm going through." said Naruto. "Not even Hinata and Sai, who are like us understands like Sasuke does."

"Because he doesn't have a family?"

"But he does." said Naruto. "He has Itachi. I don't even have a brother."

"Yeah I know." said Sakura. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, but see Sasuke is like my brother." Naruto said looking at his best friend. Naruto remembered how when Sasuke learned what Orochimaru had done to Minato he was all for Naruto getting revenge, but knew that it wouldn't accomplish anything. It didn't matter what happened, Sasuke was always there for him.

"Naruto did you hear me?"

"Huh?" asked Naruto and he looked around to see that Shizune had come to check on Sasuke.

"Tsunade wants you." she said and Sakura nodded.

"Alright I'm going." he said and looked at Sasuke once again, then left to go see the Hokage.


	24. Chapter 24: The Tale, The Question

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters related to the Manga

* * *

Chapter Twenty Four: The Tale

Naruto walked down the street thinking about his family and how Orochimaru waited until five years after the war to attack them ,knowing that both him and Sasuke were highly skilled and could easily take him out. He had to know that Naruto was fully connected to the nine tailed beasts and that he had the Yang of the Sage of Six Paths chakra and even though he knew that Orochimaru still attacked and killed his son. Sighing, Naruto shook his head and continued walking when he suddenly walked into a Nin standing in front of the Hokage tower.

"Watch it." said the Nin.

"Sorry Kankuro." said Naruto realizing the chakra signal.

"Oh hey Naruto." he said helping Naruto up as Tsunade walked out with Gaara Temari and Shikamaru.

"Naruto glad you're here." said Tsunade.

"Shizune said you wanted to talk to me." he said.

"Yes Gaara was just telling me how he apparently just missed Deidara and Sasori." said Tsunade. "Which leads me to believe that they'll wait to attack him when he gets back."

"Okay...?"

"What if you and, if he's better by then Sasuke go back with them?" asked Tsunade. "Have Itachi tell them when he's going back and lay in wait for them?"

"So basically have Itachi be a double agent " said Naruto.

"Yes but only if you and him agrees." said Tsunade.

"Alright it's a good idea especially since Sasuke has been flushed out." said Naruto.

"Alright let him know Naruto." said Tsunade and Naruto nodded then left.

* * *

Itachi sat with Nika, who had cried herself to sleep, thinking. They had been secretly dating since he had brought her to the village with only a handful of people knowing two years ago. He hated to be apart from her because he couldn't concentrate on any of the missions that the Akatsuki sent him on. He had realized during the last mission he was on that it was because he truly loved her and had planned ...

As he sat there toying with the ring he had bought at the previous village he continued to think about what he had planned to ask her. After what she told him Itachi didn't want her to think it was because of her condition that he was asking her. Now he didn't know what to do..

"Hey I thought you might be here." said Naruto walking up.

"Hey Naruto what is it?" he asked.

"Sasuke's awake." he said and Itachi nodded then nudged Nika.

"Hmm? Itachi Naruto what is it?" she asked confused.

"Sasuke's awake." said Itachi.

"Oh alright. You go see him before you have to leave again." said Nika.

"I'll come back and see you before I leave Nika." said Itachi let down, but he didn't show it.

"Okay." she said and she walked to where her room was.

"Come on Naruto." he said and the blonde just shook his head and followed Itachi out the door.

* * *

Sasuke was laying in the bed being checked over by Tsunade ,when Naruto and Itachi got to him and Naruto was relieved that it was Tsunade and not Shizune that was there. Shizune he knew would ask too many questions and he didn't want Sasuke overwhelmed. Itachi smiled when he saw that his brother was going to be alright and he was going to leave knowing that Sasuke would tell him how he did it later. However, as he turned to leave Tsunade said that she wanted to talk to him and Sasuke and asked if he would stay.

"Sure." he said

"Alright everyone else is excused." said Tsunade and everyone left except for Naruto and Itachi. "Sasuke can you tell me what happened?"

"It's more a blur." said Sasuke. "I just know that Kabuto never trusted me and would often keep an eye on me. I was speaking with Karin when he finally attacked me."

"So I was right? Karin helped you."

"Once I got out of the hideout." said Sasuke. "She couldn't help me and not blow her cover but Suigetsu isn't with Orochimaru and he got me out then Karin met us out in the woods and they cleaned my wounds.

"But I don't get it how did he..."

"I wasn't as careful as I should have been around Kabuto and when he attacked me I let my guard down, that and for some reason I couldn't focus my chakra."

"That's strange." said Itachi.

"So Suigetsu and Karin helped you get out of the Snake's clutches?" Naruto asked shocked.

"Believe me I was just as shocked." said Sasuke. "Karin told me that she would be our eyes and ears while she's there. I don't know where Suigetsu is."

"Alright Itachi, we need you to go back to the Akatsuki and tell them when Gaara goes back. Just don't tell them I'm going with them."

"Alright are you going as well Sasuke?" asked Itachi.

"If I'm better by then." said Sasuke.

"Okay just be careful with Deidara and Sasori." he said and left to go see Nika before he left.

"Naruto go talk to him. You know as well as I do what is really in his mind." said Sasuke and Naruto nodded and left to catch Itachi.

* * *

"Hey Itachi!"

"Naruto I have to go." said Itachi.

"I need to talk to you." said Naruto.

"What?"

"Why don't you ask her?" asked Naruto shocking Itachi then he sighed.

"Because I don't want her to think it's because of her condition." said Itachi.

"You are such a dimwit, Itachi." said Naruto. "Nika loves you and wants to be with you more than ever."

"Really?"

"Yes now go ask her." said Naruto and the Uchiha smiled and left.

* * *

Nika laid on her bed thinking about Itachi when he walked into the room. Confused Nika sat up and faced him as he sat on the bed.

"Itachi what is it?" asked Nika.

"I want to ask you something, but I don't want you to take it the wrong way."

"Itachi what is it? I won't take it the wrong way." said Nika.

"Nika, will you marry me?" he asked holding out the ring shocking her.


	25. Chapter 25: Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters related to the Manga

* * *

Chapter Twenty Five: Revealed

Nika stared at Itachi shocked not quite believing what he asked. But he was so serious and Nika knew that Itachi wouldn't joke about something like that. But Nika couldn't help thinking it was because she was pregnant, but from the looks of things he had already had the ring before she even told him.

"Nika I don't want you to think that I'm asking you just because of you being pregnant ." said Itachi seemingly reading her mind. "I had bought the ring in the village before I got here. Nika I love you."

"I love you too, Itachi. I will marry you." said Nika as Itachi slipped the ring on her finger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We'll have to wait until the Akatsuki are taken care of." said Itachi as they walked to the hospital to tell Naruto and Sasuke.

"I figured that, but how long do you think it will take? I don't want our baby born without your last name." said Nika.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Naruto and Sasuke are working on that." said Itachi. "They've already lost Hidan and Kazaku thanks to Naruto."

"The question is what about your partner?" asked Nika once they got to the hospital and into the room where Sasuke was.

"Nika has a good point Itachi." said Naruto who had been there planning with Sasuke on how best to take Sasori and Deidara out.

"I don't know what I'm going to do about him." said Itachi. "But I know something, I have to get to him before he reveals everything."

"I know about the time frame that Pein comes after me and Utakata. He'll be here coming in about three weeks." said Naruto.

"Alright and when does Gaara leave?" asked Itachi.

"In a week." said Naruto.

"Okay Nika I'm leaving. Naruto, I'll see you in a week."

"Right." said Naruto and Itachi left.

* * *

Itachi walked down the road thinking about what Naruto said about Gaara and that he wanted him to tell the Akatsuki about him going back. That was until he got attacked by a huge flow of water.

"Well I think Pein will find this interesting."

"Damn Kisame." said Itachi as the said man walked out.

"So how long have you been reporting us, hmm?"

"None of your business." said Itachi attacking his former partner.

* * *

"ITACHI!" shouted Sasuke bolting up shocking Naruto

"Sasuke what is it?" he asked trying to stop his friend from getting up.

"It's Itachi." said Sasuke. "Kisame followed him and waited to attack him when he left."

"I'll go help him. You stay here."

"I Can't." said Sasuke trying to get up and Naruto just sighed. Of all people he understood exactly why Sasuke was being so stubborn.

"Alright Sasuke." said Naruto helping him up causing the wound on his side to disappear shocking Shizune, who didn't know about Naruto's abilities.

"Are you crazy?" she asked getting over her shock.

"Don't worry about us." said Sasuke. "WE aren't as weak as you think we are."

"Shizune go tell Tsunade that Itachi is in trouble. We're going to help. Tell her to send the one who has fought him three times and she'll know exactly who I'm talking about." said Naruto and they disappeared shocking her again, then she just shook her head and went to go tell Tsunade what was going on.

* * *

"You're kidding right?" asked the fifth Hokage.

"No ma'am. They've already left and Naruto told me to tell you to send the one who has fought this Kisame three times." said Shizune. "He said that you would know what he meant."

Tsunade turned to the window and sighed, then she turned back to Shizune. "Call for Might Guy."

* * *

Meanwhile, Itachi continued to block more and more of Kisame's attacks ,but he was starting to lose his strength. he didn't want to use his sharingan but he was beginning to back into a corner. **_'Damn I can't last much longer.'_** he thought as a whirring sound was heard.

"What the-" said Kisame as he dodged the blast.

"Not many can dodge my Rasenshuriken." said Naruto as he and Sasuke stood with Itachi.

"How?"

"I'm not the same little boy as before." said Naruto creating another of his Rasengans.

"Whatever that means. Pein will know that Itachi has betrayed us."

"Heh. I doubt that." said Sasuke smiling at him showing his chidori charged blade.

"Well it looks like you really are different." said another voice.

**_ 'Damn its Tobi.'_** thought Itachi as he watched Naruto and Sasuke look at one another and the blonde nodded back and disappeared.

"Hey Obito! Take me on!" shouted Naruto from the treetops.

"Heh very well." said the masked Nin hiding his shock that Naruto knew his identity, and the two began to fight while Sasuke and Itachi were left with Kisame. However just as they began to fight them there was a blast heard back in the village. Both Sasuke and Naruto looked at the village mortified knowing that it was the Akatsuki attacking after Gaara.

Just then they saw a large amount of Sand appear out of nowhere and they knew that Gaara was fighting to defend them.

* * *

"Guy, I want you to go aid the two Uchihas. Kakashi take Sakura and Sai to where Gaara is fighting. Hinata you and Neji go aid Naruto." said Tsunade to the group she had originally gathered to aid Sasuke and Naruto fighting Kisame.

"Understood." said the three groups and they left.

"Naruto please be careful." said Tsunade and she also prepared to defend her village. If she was right this attack wasn't just random. They knew that the one tail was there and that Naruto was there as well. It looked like they decided to attack the village as a whole and not wait. If she was right then there would be one person who would be coming next. She just hoped that they got Naruto's message and were on their way there.


	26. Chapter 26: The Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the Manga

* * *

Chapter Twenty Six: The Fight

As Naruto and Obito clashed Sasuke and Itachi continued to fight Kisame. Itachi knew that no matter what they couldn't let Kisame or any of the other Akatsuki members get either Gaara or Naruto. But he wasn't sure how they were going to stop Pein if he showed up. Itachi just hoped Naruto knew what he was doing.

"Itachi look out!" shouted Sasuke tossing his blade. Itachi caught it and sliced the water shark that had come at them causing Kisame to regret attacking the two Uchihas together.

Sasuke was surprised by how close the two were working since they hadn't fought together just yet. He knew that they would be fighting together when they faced off against Kabuto ,but that wasn't until three or four months from that point. But it didn't matter. That was all behind them and they had the fight with Kisame to handle.

Just then there was large shuriken coming at them, so Sasuke and Itachi dodged it but so did Kisame. Confused the shark looked around but couldn't see where the weapon had come from no matter how hard he tried. Suddenly, there was more weapons that came at him again. Sasuke smiled as he realized who it was that was attacking ,and nodded at Itachi, who dodged it as well and knocked Kisame to where the weapons were coming from.

"I am the Green Beast of Konoha, and you are my prey of a youthful fight!" shouted Guy and Sasuke shook his head.

"Great we have to deal with this now. Damn Naruto he always leaves at the wrong moments."

"This is creepy." said Itachi as they watched the to fight.

"No kidding." said Sasuke. "Try living with him for years. We didn't meet him until about the time of the Chunin exams before you came to the village."

"Again that's creepy."

* * *

Gaara started panting as he led Deidara away from Konoha, but he knew that no matter what they had to stop him. Suddenly, there was a large tremor and Gaara remembering what Naruto told him about Sakura and her training with Tsunade leaped out of the way as Deidara was caught off guard. Smiling Gaara looked back at his siblings and the three jumped down to where the three leaf nins were.

"Thanks for showing up when you did." said Kankuro.

"We need to lead the two of them away from the village." said Gaara he didn't want anyone getting hurt because of him.

"Gaara is right." said Sai. "Sakura, you and Kakashi aid the Sand siblings and leave Sasori to me."

"Just be careful." said Kankuro "He deals with puppets so there is a good chance one of them is laced with poison."

"Yeah I know." said Sai. "Trust me I know more about what I'm up against than you do."

"He's got a point, seeing as he's like Naruto." said Gaara.

"Just watch out for Deidara he's a strange one and slippery." said Sai and Gaara nodded, then they went off in two different fights while Deidara and Sasori looked at them confused. They couldn't understand how the one tail was so prepared to face them. It was like they knew the weakness and could exploit them.

**_ 'This isn't good.'_** thought Deidara and he went to escape when he ran right in to Naruto who had been standing behind him.

Sai looked back and smiled as he saw the clone that was standing there. It meant that Neji and Hinata was already helping Naruto and he could send his clones to the other fights. Of course Sai knew that Naruto didn't need help facing Obito of any of the others but they didn't want the Akatsuki knowing just how strong Naruto really was. Still Sai hoped that they could finish the fights before Pein showed up.

"So you're the nine tails host huh?" asked Deidara. "You're just a kid."

"Yeah well maybe you'll learn a lesson from this kid." said Naruto jumping over to where Gaara and the others were. "You care Gaara?"

"Nope." he said and the two began to fight Deidara. Deciding that the two jinchuriki could handle Deidara Sakura and the other aided Sai in his fight.

* * *

Naruto smiled as he continued his fight with Obito. He knew that when Neji and Hinata showed up Tsunade sent them to help, and though he didn't really need help with him, Naruto thought with Obito able to warp his targeted area out to the other dimension, he thought it may have actually been a good call to send them after all.

"I don't understand. How is it you know all my moves and abilities?" asked Obito confused.

"Simple I'm not the same boy you've been watching." said Naruto as he started his Rasengan. "You won't get any of us." he added as he used his full speed and attacked Obito before he could warp it away. "You're just being used Obito. I hope you're defeat here makes you realize that." he said and punched him out.

"Well that was short." said Neji. "You held back on me during the exams didn't you?"

"Neji if I hadn't you would have lost in the first second and wouldn't be here talking about it." said Naruto suddenly frowning.

"Naruto?" asked Hinata worried.

"Pein's here." he said then he turned to Hinata "Don't come to this fight Hinata, either of you." Naruto added as Gaara joined them and Hinata understood exactly what Naruto was talking about.

"I got your message Naruto." he said and Naruto nodded.

"Sasori?"

"Dead. The others are going to help Sasuke." said Gaara.

"Hinata find the Zetsu and destroy him If things go right He'll be the last one." said Naruto.

"Alright." and the Two Hyuuga's left as six others appeared.

"So you believe me now?" Naruto asked as he looked at each one.

"Your predictions came true." said Yugito. "We were all attacked by the Akatsuki"

"And we're going to help you now." said Utakata.

"Let's go." said Naruto and the eight went out to the edge of the village woods, after they got to the edge they waited as Pein approached. Naruto began to mention which was which and began pairing one of the Jinchuriki against them leaving himself out intentionally.

"Well isn't this perfect?" asked Tendo Pein. "Every one of my targets are here."

"Yeah well don't be so sure Pein things may change." said Naruto and they attacked.


	27. Chapter 27: The Child Of Prophecy

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the Manga

* * *

Chapter Twenty Seven: The Children Of Prophecy

Nagato and Naruto

Naruto and Gaara watched as the six other jinchuriki attacked the six paths of Pein with his clones he left behind to help. Nodding to Gaara the two left and went to track down the seventh and final Pein. Gaara knew that Naruto had something planned ,but he didn't know if his friend knew what he was really doing. He had just decided to go with Naruto in case things got wild.

Just then Naruto stopped and sighed. Gaara watched as he pulled out a tattered book. Then he looked at his fellow jinchuriki and sighed again. "I guess you're wondering about this book." Naruto said and Gaara had to admit he was curious, but knew that Naruto would tell him when it was time.

"Let's go handle this guy." said Gaara, but Naruto shook his head.

"I have to do this alone." said Naruto and he walked into the papered tree to find Konan and Nagato.

"You have taken a bold move." said Nagato as he watched Naruto walk closer.

"I don't want to fight you, I just want to talk." said Naruto. "I know your teacher is Jiraiya and he's mine as well, so we have a common ground. Jiraiya believes in the child who would bring peace to the shinobi world, but there is a lot of hatred here.

"What do you know of hatred?" asked Nagato. "What do you know of pain and war?"

"A lot more than I would like to." said Naruto quietly. "Nagato you know as well as I do that you don't have your six paths anymore, Kisame is gone, and you're the last of the Akatsuki. But you don't have to use the mercenaries to change the world."

"And how do you plan to change the world?"

"I don't have the hatred I had as a child." said Naruto shocking Nagato. He could tell that Naruto had been through a lot, but he didn't know what a sixteen year old would have a lot to go through with the so called peace that they had now. He could tell that though he had every reason Naruto didn't have the hatred that he should have had.

* * *

Sakura sighed as they ran across the tree tops to where Sasuke sensed Naruto's chakra. She just couldn't believe that the idiot would go after the original alone even with Gaara with him, Sakura knew Naruto well enough that the idiot wouldn't let Gaara fight with him. Sasuke, however, knew that Naruto didn't need help but he still didn't trust Nagato. Just then they were joined by the other six jinchuriki and Sasuke knew then that the other six Pein's were gone.

"I take it you're the Uchiha Naruto told us about?" asked Han.

"I'm one of them." said Sasuke.

"Where is Naruto?" asked Utakata.

"We're on our way there now." sad Sasuke "I take it the other Pein's are gone?"

"Yes."

"Alright then Nagato is left." said Sasuke as they got to where Gaara was standing outside confusing the others.

"I thought you may come." he said.

"Why are you out here?" asked Sakura.

"Naruto wanted to talk to Nagato alone." said Gaara.

"That's crazy." said Neji, who had joined them after he and Hinata found Zetsu and Hinata took him out quickly proving to Neji just what she could really do. It was after that Neji realized that Hinata was holding back during their fight in the exams and he planned to tell her father just how strong Hinata really was.

"No it's not Neji." said Hinata.

"What do you mean?"

"Neji, Naruto is the strongest ninja in the world. I have half of the power he and I got from the sage of six paths, but Naruto has something else that I didn't have."

"What's that?"

"He has the ability to make a person change." said Sasuke. "He has a knack to bring out the good in someone."

"He's right." said Gaara. "I should know better than anyone."

"I just hope he knows what he's doing." said Neji.

**_'So do I.'_** thought Hinata.

* * *

"You really think you can stop all the hatred?" Nagato asked. "You, who doesn't know of war or true pain?"

"I know more about war and pain than you think. I know what it's like to lose the people you love right before your eyes and there isn't anything you can do about it." said Naruto and Nagato could tell from the look in his eyes the Naruto had indeed gone through his share of wars. "I know it's not hopeful now ,but you have to believe in others."

Nagato sighed and looked at Konan. "It's over."

"I know." she whispered.

"You don't have to use the rest of your chakra. I can help you." said Naruto before Nagato did anything.

"Thank you." said Nagato. "But I don't have anywhere to go."

"You have here at your sensei's village." said Naruto as he restored Nagato's chakra network to normal and the ability to move.

"Thank you Naruto." said Nagato as the tree faded away revealing all of Naruto's friends and family waiting for him.

* * *

(four months later)

Itachi smiled as he and Nika sat in the living room of the Uchiha complex going over wedding plans as Itachi rubbed Nika's belly. He was glad that in two weeks he and Nika would finally be married and their baby wouldn't be born without his last name, which had been Nika's greatest fear especially with her so close. He was glad that the Akatsuki was through even though Tobi had disappeared and they couldn't find him after Naruto confronted Nagato. Most of all he was glad that his brother was safe, but as he thought about Sasuke there was something that was bothering his brother. He could tell but he wasn't sure what it was nor was he sure he wanted to.

"You okay baby?" asked Nika as she looked up at his distracted face.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said and began to go over the wedding again, but she could tell that he was still distracted and she was worried.

* * *

Sasuke walked down the road to where he was meeting the others. He was worried now that the Akatsuki was through, Magokoro was going to go after them more than ever and now Sasuke knew that they were going to have to go after Magokoro . Only thing was he didn't know where he was and they had to find him. He did know one thing though, he didn't want Naruto to go through that pain again.


	28. Chapter 28: The Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the Manga

* * *

Chapter Twenty Eight: Plans

Naruto sighed as he listened to what Sasuke was saying. He knew that Magokoro would come after them just like Sasuke did, but the problem was they didn't have any way to tell when and Naruto didn't want Hinata to go through it again, The loss of their three boys was hard enough on her even if she said otherwise, he didn't want to add the freak to her worry list. Naruto just wished they had some way to spy on him.

"So you don't know where he is Sasuke?" asked Tsunade

"Believe me Tsunade if I knew I would tell you. Orochimaru was smart when he met with him and left me out of the loop." said Sasuke "there is something different about him."

"Damn. Now it makes sense how they knew about you four months ago." said Naruto and Sasuke knew his friend wanted to get rid of him as much as he did, but Sasuke knew that it wouldn't be that easy.

"What about Konan and Nagato?" asked Sai. "No one knows that they were Akatsuki and they could check him out."

"Sai has a good point." said Naruto. "The problem is will they do it?"

"They know about us right?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah..."

"So why don't you explain and have them do it?"

"Alright." said Naruto as he left to find them.

* * *

Konan walked down the road as Naruto explained what was going on. She wasn't sure how much that Nagato could do since most knew who he really was. Her however, she could help Naruto. It was the least she could do after he turned her's and Nagato's lives around.

"Are you sure?" asked Naruto. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll be fine Naruto." she said. "So he's the reason you're here?"

"Yeah, Konan just be careful. I don't want Nagato to lose both his best friends." said Naruto.

"How?" asked Konan realizing what he meant.

"Because of Tobi." said Naruto quietly. "After the fight I had with the Peins, you fought him and well..."

"I'll Be careful and try to find out what you need to know."

"I'm going with you." said Nagato walking with a limp.

"Nagato no, you barely have any chakra and you can't fight." said Konan.

"Konan you can't do it alone." said Nagato.

"Maybe she won't have to." said Naruto.

"What do you mean?" asked Nagato.

"Every one of the others knows about us, I'm sure I can talk to Bee or any of the others."

"No." said Konan. "I don't want you to put them at risk."

"I understand." said Naruto. "Just be careful."

"I will, Nagato please stay here."

"Alright." he said and she walked away causing Naruto to sigh.

"She was always so stubborn." said Nagato.

"Listen, don't follow her Nagato." Naruto warned. "Magokoro is dangerous."

"Just how dangerous?" he asked shocked at the level of tone Naruto was using.

"Let's just say it makes Itachi look like a boy scout, even with his clan's betrayal on him."

"You're kidding."

"No. He destroyed the village ten years from now and most of the people in it. There was only about a hundred ninjas left before Sasuke and I were brought here. It was also him that trapped the others here as well."

"Damn." he said. "Will Konan really be alright?"

"I believe she knows what she's doing." said Naruto as Neji walked up to him. "Hey Neji."

"Hey Naruto, My uncle sent me to find you and Hinata. He didn't tell me why though."

"I have a feeling." Naruto said quietly. He should have known that Hiashi of all people would know what the day was. After all, at that time Naruto was in the war fighting alongside his reanimated father. Now however, they didn't have to worry about the war. Not with the Akatsuki mostly dead and Obito well aware of Naruto's true powers know. Besides, Naruto had put off talking to Hiashi about him and Hinata long enough. Even though he and Hinata knew that they were married, no one outside the ones who knew about them did and it seemed weird to most of the villagers the way him and Hinata were acting if they weren't engaged.

"What do you mean?" asked Neji.

"Never mind, Hinata is with Nika getting fitted for Nika's wedding." said Naruto walking to the Hyuuga complex and Neji realized what Naruto meant about not being surprised the Hiashi wanted to talk to him.

"Hey don't drop it heavily." he said. "Unlike us he doesn't know."

"I know. I do know how to be evasive." said Naruto and the three went their separate ways.

* * *

Hiashi seemed to be waiting for him when Naruto was lead into the meeting room. Naruto guessed that either someone told him about the way Naruto and Hinata had gotten closer since he came back from his training four months ago, or he had seen it himself. So he guessed Hiashi sort of know what Naruto wanted to talk to him about.

"Naruto come in." he said smiling and Naruto walked in not showing one ounce of fear. "Everyone else leave us." he added and everyone left the room except for Koa and of course him and Naruto. "Naruto I've become aware of how close you and Hinata have become and I wanted to know what your intentions were for my daughter."

"As you can tell my feelings have changed since you last asked that but not for the worse. In fact I love Hinata more than anything and not for her power of anything, but for her and her alone." said Naruto repeating what he had told Hiashi the first time Naruto asked if he could marry Hinata. "And I would like your permission to ask for her hand."

"I figured as much and I have seen how much my daughter loves you. therefore you do have my blessing to ask her." said Hiashi.

"Thank you." said Naruto fighting a smile.

"Will you be joining us for dinner?"

"Yes I would love that." said Naruto. "First however I have to talk to the Hokage."

"I understand. I will expect you shortly."

"Thank you." said Naruto again and he left.

* * *

Sasuke walked up the stairs to the Hokage's office knowing that Naruto would already be there and that he more than likely had taken care of getting a spy, but he needed to know what was going on. He didn't want anything to interfere with his brother's wedding and he was going to make sure it didn't.


	29. Chapter 29: The Ties That Bind

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the Manga

* * *

Chapter Twenty Nine: The Ties That Bind

Two years later

Naruto sighed as he paced back and forth. He couldn't stand waiting. Sasuke sighed as his worried friend continued to pace the floor but there wasn't anything he could say. Despite having the knowledge that they did it didn't stop something like childbirth from going wrong. He just hoped that nothing happened to Hinata because he knew that Naruto would never be the same if it did. Just then Neji walked in with Hiashi and Hanabi ,and Neji saw the look in Naruto's eyes ,but was afraid to ask.

Naruto stopped when the three Hyuuga's came into the room and shook his head, then began to pace again. When Tsunade finally walked out, Naruto was in front of her in a flash surprising Hiashi and Hanabi of his speed. Tsunade however, wasn't shocked and just smiled when Naruto came to her. She knew that he was more anxious that Hinata's own father because they had been together for so long.

"Hinata is fine." Tsunade said smiling. "And you have two beautiful boys."

"Wait two boys?" asked Naruto shocked. When Hinata and he had their first child there was only one boy. "You mean I have twins?"

"Yes you have twins." she said amused by his and Sasuke's expressions despite the fact that her Naruto and Sasuke were well informed on the events, childbirth was one that she knew no one could predict. "She wants to see you." Tsunade added and Naruto nodded, then he followed her where his love laid.

"Hey" she whispered as Tsunade walked quietly out of the room. "I guess we're going to need another name."

Naruto chuckled and nodded. "Yeah I guess so. How are you feeling?" he asked as Shizune brought the babies in.

"Tired." she whispered.

"I bet. So what do you think we should name him?" asked Naruto.

"You can let Hinata sleep on it and decide when she wakes." said Shizune sternly.

"No Naruto, you choose." said Hinata.

"Then what about Kitai?" he asked smiling at her and she knew why. They had originally chose Kitai for one of their names for the first set of twins that they were going to have.

"I like it." she said and Shizune sighed. Then she wrote down the names and walked back out of the room.

"You get some rest Hinata." said Naruto and he walked out of the room after kissing her on the forehead. "I love you."

"Love you too Naruto." she said and he walked out to the others who were waiting anxiously to find out what was going on.

(five years later/ the twins fifth birthday)

Naruto sighed as he was drawn out of his bed again by the cries of his youngest son. He knew that he was going through a lot of trouble with twins, something he wasn't prepared to do because he only ever had just one son. But he had no clue how to take care of two boys that were becoming more and more rambunctious, though he couldn't blame them. Not since he was like that as well when he was a child.

Naruto walked in the room and smiled when he saw that both Minato and Kitai were already up. As soon as Kitai saw Naruto he stopped fussing and smiled at his brother like they had planned to draw him out of the bed. Sighing he went to Kitai and picked him up.

"What's the deal huh? Why get me up?" he asked smiling.

"I got to potty." said Kitai and Naruto smiled, then he set Kitai down and led him to the bathroom. After they walked back Naruto decided to go ahead and see if Minato had to go as well, then he was going to get the day started.

"Do you have to Minato?" asked Naruto.

"No Daddy but I wanted to see you." said Minato smiling.

"Minato..." said Naruto shocked, then he smiled softly. "Come on boys. We're making mommy breakfast. Then we're going to go get your cakes."

"Yay." said the two boys and they walked to the kitchen. After Naruto made sure the twins washed their hands he had them hand him the bread for the toast and the eggs . Once they put it in the toaster Naruto had Minato get the orange juice, but he wouldn't let Kitai or Minato pour it. He knew that if he had then there would be a huge mess. Instead, he had them both get the pineapples and Kiwi out of the refrigerator and wash them off.

Once that was done and Naruto plated the eggs, he cut the fruit up into a salad. After that was done he and the boys walked back to his and Hinata's room, where Hinata was still sleeping. Nodding to the boys they ran to the bed and woke her.

"Oh good morning boys." she said as Naruto carried the tray in. "What's this?"

"We made you breakfast." said Kitai extremely hyper and Hinata laughed. Even at five years old Kitai was becoming more and more like his father even though he looked like her and Minato looked like Naruto, but had her temperamental attitude.

"And here it's your birthday. I should be making it for you two."

"We thought to give you a break." said Naruto sitting down on the bed. "Hey I'm going to take the boys to get their cakes while you and Sakura get everything ready at the Uchiha complex."

"And what about-?" Hinata started but Naruto cut her off with a look confusing the two boys sitting on the bed.

"We'll talk later." he said and the three left so she could eat.

* * *

"Daddy what was Mommy talking about earlier?" asked Minato as they walked down the street.

"It's nothing." said Naruto as he saw Sasuke walking up with his two kids, who were a month younger to the exact day than Naruto's boys. "Hey Sasuke."

"Oh hey Naruto." said the Uchiha.

"Are you still going to be at the party?" asked Naruto.

"Of course." said Sasuke "After all Cilane and Minato are best friends. The do everything together."

"That's true." said Naruto as they continued to walk down the street. "That's why we're having it at your place."

"Yeah I know. I made sure to talk to Tsunade and be there tonight." said Sasuke. "Any news about that?"

"Not here Sasuke." said Naruto looking at their children who were only a little ways ahead of them. "I don't want them knowing that they may not have a full party."

"So what are you going to do if he comes?" asked Sasuke.

"Well if Orochimaru even thinks about hurting him or Kitai I'll kill him."

"Just don't go overboard." said Sasuke as they walked into the bakery.

"I won't." said Naruto picking up the twin cakes as did Sasuke, who was glad Hinata and Naruto thought to celebrate their kids birthdays on the same day since they were literally only a month apart. "But he's not destroying my family again."

Just then Shikamaru walked into the bakery and noticed Naruto right away. "Naruto I've been looking for you."

"How come?"

"Lady Tsunade wants to talk to you." he said taking one of the cakes from Naruto.

"Well I've got my boys right now but-"

"I'll take them to my house." said Sasuke. "Go see what Tsunade wants."

"I'll take your other cake and let Hinata know." said Shikamaru and Naruto nodded, then he called the twins to him.

"What daddy?" asked Kitai.

"Listen I have to go see Granny Tsunade, you're going to with Sasuke the rest of the way home. I'll be there later."

"But you'll miss the party." Kitai whined.

"No I promise I won't." said Naruto and he left toward the Hokage tower.

* * *

Naruto knocked on the door once he got to the tower but he could hear an argument going on and was worried that he came at the wrong time until he heard he name mentioned. Leaning closely he could tell that they two who were arguing with Tsunade were the two remaining elders. He then had a feeling as to why Tsunade wanted to talk to him and why she was arguing.

"You're not going to have that demon child succeed you as the Hokage!" shouted Koharu.

"I have chosen him and so did his father. Minato Namikaze gave him the power of the nine tails in order to become strong enough to protect this village." Tsunade said calmly. She could tell that Naruto was outside but decided to wait to call him in.

"How do you know that?"

"Because the fourth told Sarutobi Sensei and he told me before the invasion ten years ago. Naruto is the best choice."

"Yet he takes the riskiest missions." said Homura. "Even though he has a family now. How do you think it would be if the captain of the ANBU were to get caught? If he actually settled down and didn't take those missions we would consider it."

"No you wouldn't. You know as well as I do that you wouldn't." said Tsunade beginning to get angry. "As for the missions, Naruto and Sasuke are the only ones strong enough to take them. You have seen how much power Naruto had and what he could do. Whether you approve of it or not Naruto will succeed me. I've already got the approval of the Daimyō."

"You went over our heads?" asked Koharu.

"Yes I did. Oh and you can explain to Naruto, who has heard every bit of this, why you don't want him as my successor." said Tsunade and Naruto took that as his cue to come in. As he did he saw the flushed looks on the two elders' faces and smiled.

"You wanted to see me?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, I assume you heard?"

"Yes I did. May I speak?"

"Of course." she said and he turned to the two flushed elders.

"I know you think I can't control the power ,but let me tell you if I didn't have Kurama, I wouldn't be able to do anything. I wouldn't be able to use the jutsus I can. There's also the fact that I was chosen as half of the recipient of the Sage of Six paths power." said Naruto hinting that they knew about him and Sasuke. Naruto knew that was the real reason that they didn't want him as the Hokage. Because they didn't want him with more power. "But if I didn't have that the Shukaku would have destroyed the village ten years ago. Pein would have as well five years ago."

Koharu sighed and nodded. "Naruto's right as is Tsunade. I back your decision."

"As do I." Homura agreed and they left. Naruto turned to Tsunade and smiled.

"This couldn't wait until after the party?"

"Not with one of Konan's last report." said Tsunade holding the scroll out. "Read it."

Naruto took the scroll and his face paled as he read.

_'Magakoro's on the move. Warn Naruto, keep his family safe. Be there in two weeks.'_

Once Naruto finished reading he realized it was dated two weeks prior to the twins' birthday. Tsunade had had this information for two weeks and didn't say anything. He looked up at her accusingly. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked. "She could be in trouble."

"Because we've been receiving more reports from her ,but just that he was moving closer. Naruto I don't want you to lose either son again. You're the only one who can actually prepare the clones that can help."

"I understand." said Naruto and he created over a hundred shadow clones and had them begin patrol around the village. "When do we start training?"

"As soon as Magokoro is taken care of."

"I understand. May I tell Hinata and Sasuke?"

"Just them I don't want the whole village knowing just yet. At least not until I start training you."

"Alright." he said and he left.

* * *

Magokoro smiled as he looked at the village where the Uzumaki and the Uchiha stayed. He still couldn't believe that they escaped him and his time jutsu ,but now he knew that they weren't expecting him. So he could attack the fools and destroy the treacherous Leaf village at last.

"Orochimaru is it time?"

"I would wait." said the snake. "At least until one of them leaves. My man will tell us when he does."

"That could be months." Magokoro said.

"Yes I know, but this way the village will be weaker. More than likely the two of them will leave together. After all the ninetails brat is the ANBU captain, and Sasuke is second in command. However their both fathers and they won't risk their children."

"Yes I know this but you aren't going to get close enough to get either of their kids."

"You would be surprised." said Orochimaru as he sensed someone listening. Tossing a kunai at a tree Konan was revealed cursing as she dodged the kunai. "So you've been spying on me."

"Not you. Not originally." said Konan smiling.

"What's so funny?" asked Magokoro.

"They already know about you two." said Konan. "I'm honestly surprised they haven't come at you yet."

"Damn you!" shouted Magokoro launching a chakra bomb, however it never connected with Konan "What the-?"

"Are you alright Konan?" asked the voice of her best friend.

"Nagato?"

"Naruto and I have been working with my chakra and Sasuke with my rinnegan for the past five years." said Nagato.

"Dammit!" said Orochimaru, who knew of Nagato's abilities. "Magokoro we can't fight him."

"Especially with us here." said another voice, one that Magokoro knew well.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I should have known."

"Yeah you should have but unfortunately for you, you weren't expecting us. We were." said Naruto, then he looked at Orochimaru. "You won't get either Cilane or Minato."

"We'll see." said Orochimaru. "But I have lost my surprise today. You have one for now." he added and disappeared.

"We'll see you soon." said Magokoro and he left as well.

"Damn." said Naruto sitting on a stump.

"At least Konan's alright." said Sasuke and Naruto agreed, but he couldn't help being worried. Naruto you know he's just trying to break your ties to the village. They want you to lose your cool so you'll get kicked out."

"I know. Come on let's get to the party." said Naruto.

"Right." said Sasuke and the four left.


	30. Chapter 30: ANBU Assassins Assemble

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the Manga

* * *

Chapter 30: ANBU Assassins Assemble

(Seven years later/ Graduation Day)

"Alright pay attention class. I'm going to ream your teams and who your instructors are." said an older Iruka, when Kitai busted in the room, late as usual. "Kitai Uzumaki! How is it that your twin brother can make it here on time and you can't?"

"Sorry Sensei." Kitai said sheepishly reminding Iruka of how Naruto used to be when he was a kid.

"Anyway these are the teams." he said and Iruka began to read off the list of names finally coming to the two sets of twins and two others. "Uchiha Cilane, Uzumaki Kitai, and Uchiha Kimiko, you'll be on Sasuke Uchiha's squad while Uzumaki Minato, Uchiha Shinrai, and Toshiro Mizu will be on Naruto Uzumaki's squad." he said shocking the twins who thought that they would be on the same team.

"Yes I'm on dad's team." said Cilane as the six waited for Naruto and Sasuke to show up.

"Lucky you." said Shinrai. "Naruto is hardcore. I've trained with him before."

"Well judging by what dad went through as a child it's no wonder." said Minato before Kitai kicked him hard under the desk.

"What do you mean Minato?" asked Cilane.

"I don't know for sure." said Minato regretting that he said anything.

"Yes you do." said Mizu.

"Don't bug him." Kitai said, who like Minato knew what their father really was. Cilane was going to say something else however when there were footsteps out in the hall and Minato smiled as he realized that his father and Sasuke were there.

"Well it looks like history repeats itself after all huh Sasuke?" asked Naruto looking at the six kids who were mostly descendants from team seven.

"Yes it seems so." said Sasuke. "Alright Cilane you're coming with me to field three."

"And Minato you Shinarai and Mizu will come with me to field four. I have a test I want to give you."

"A test sensei?" asked Minato feeling awkward calling his father sensei.

"Yes Minato a test."

* * *

(two months after the field test)

"Man dad was brutal." said Minato sitting on his bed as he rubbed his shoulders.

"He couldn't be any worse than Sasuke." said Kitai wincing as he laid on his bed and folding his arms behind his head.

"I don't know. I'd rather be on Sasuke's team." said Minato.

"How come?" asked Kitai sitting up and Naruto paused outside the twins door when he heard Minato say that. "Is it because Cilane's there?"

"N-no." Minato said blushing as he looked away.

"Yeah right." said Kitai laying back down. "So what is it then? Why would you rather be on Sasuke's team than dad's?"

"There's something that he' s hiding, even though_ we_ know the truth about them and the others don't."

"You're right about that but Sasuke's the same way." said Kitai.

"Really?"

"Yeah. So what is it that they're hiding?"

"I don't know. I just hope it's nothing big."

"Me too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sighed as he walked down the hall. He knew that he didn't tell Minato and Kitai everything that had been going on, but he didn't because he wanted to protect them. He had wondered how his father could seal a tailed beast inside of his own son, but now that he was a father himself he could understand what the fourth Hokage was really thinking, despite him saying it was because he thought Naruto could control the power. He knew that he and Sasuke was really pushing Minato and Kitai ,but it was only because Magokoro and Orochimaru were still out there and that they would be coming at them soon. Still Naruto didn't want to push his boys away from him, but they couldn't be weak.

Hinata turned to the door as she sensed her husband walking in and watched as he plopped down on the bed sighing. She knew then that it had been a bad day. So she just walked over to Naruto and hugged him. "What is it Naruto?"

"Konan and Nagato found more traces of Orochimaru outside the village, but none of Magokoro."

"You think he'll come here?" she asked.

"It's why Sasuke and I asked Tsunade to be their instructors."

"An ANBU mission?"

"Sort of." said Naruto looking away.

"What is it Naruto?"

**"I'm afraid that I'm pushing the boys away from me, by not telling them everything about Magokoro."**

**"That's not going to happen, Naruto." said Hinata.**

**"I hope not." He said and he turned over on his side.**

**_'Oh Naruto'_ **she thought and laid down as well. She went to sleep quickly but Naruto was far from sleeping. He knew that the twins would be twelve at the end of December and Orochimaru still had a spy in the village. Naruto was also furious that he was still no closer to finding the spy than to destroying Orochimaru.

Naruto was determined though. He wasn't going to let Orochimaru get either of the top genin. It was why he and Sasuke told Tsunade that it would make sense to have him and Sasuke teach them separately rather than put them on the same team. He remembered Yamato telling him that he and Kakashi were both once ANBU, when Naruto joined the Black OPs. It was where he and Sasuke got the idea for placing the two most powerful and skilled ANBU in charge of Kitai Cilane Minato and Kimmiko, all of which were tops in their classes.

Sighing, Naruto got up and left a note to Hinata in case she woke up looking for him. He couldn't stand it any longer; he had to know if Konan or Nagato sent anything. That and he had a feeling that something was wrong. So he got his ANBU gear out and put it on in another room. Once it was on he walked into the boys room and kissed them both lightly, causing Minato to stir.

"Uh dad?" Minato asked sleepy.

"Just go back to sleep Minato. I'm just stepping out for a minute." said Naruto glad that the shadows hid his ANBU gear. "I just need to talk to Tsunade for a minute. I'll be right back."

"Uh okay." He said and went back to sleep. However Naruto didn't make it out of the door before Hinata, who noticed that he wasn't in their bed and his gear was gone, met him in the hall.

"Do you have to go Naruto?" she asked as there was a knock on the door shocking the two Uzumakis. Naruto opened the door to see Sasuke and Itachi in their own gear.

"I see you're already ready. We were coming to get you. Konan sent another message; Orochimaru is on the move here." said Sasuke grimly. "Tsunade has called the ANBU Assassins to assemble."

"Where's Neji Haku and Sai then?" asked Naruto.

"Waiting at the gate." said Itachi. "I went to them first. Marliah is taking Mizu to the Uchiha complex. Maybe you should take your boys to the Hyuuga complex."

"That's a good idea Hinata. Your father can help protect them if this is a trick." said Naruto.

"Okay." she said and went to get the boys.

"Naruto you know that there's a good chance that-"

"I know that's why I'm leaving a chakra clone that's full of Kurama's chakra here. It won't be as easily defeated."

"Will it be able to summon Kurama if need be?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah." said Naruto as the boys came toward him first real sleepy, until they saw both Sasuke and Itachi with their gear on. Then they saw their father with his own on and they realized where he was going.

"Dad? Is he here?" asked Minato and Naruto was thankful again that he and Hinata told their boys what was going on from the start. Or at least with Orochimaru, Naruto refused to tell them about Magokoro.

"Not here but he's close. You two are going to your grandfather's with your mother."

"Be careful dad." said Kitai and Naruto nodded then watched as the they left. Naruto sighed and the three Assassins went to the north gate.

* * *

"Took you long enough." said Owl.

"Sorry but your cousins come first in my book." said Fox landing in front of the ANBU standing in the front of the other two.

"As it should be." said Owl. "I'm glad she's in good hands."

"Anyway let's get going." said Fox.

"What about the briefing?" asked the nin behind the tiger mask.

"The Hokage gave that task to Fox, earlier in the day." said Eagle.

"Alright." said Fox bringing the scroll he received earlier that day out. "Let's finish this."


	31. Chapter 31: Orochimaru's Attack

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the Manga

* * *

Chapter Thirty One: Orochimaru's Attack

Fox ran through the trees along with Owl Eagle Raven Tiger and Wolf as they went to meet with Konan and Nagato, the last two remaining members of their team, except for Dog who was spying on Orochimaru and Magokoro. Fox didn't want to leave his boys after just becoming their instructor, but it couldn't be helped and he knew it. If there was a way to get rid of Orochimaru for good then he was going to do it.

Growling, Fox used more chakra to push off the next branch shocking Owl Raven and Wolf at the ferocity in their leader. Raven jumped closer to Eagle and asked what Fox's problem was. He had noticed that he was the most determined to stop Orochimaru than any of them.

Sighing Eagle shook his head and told his brother he would explain later. Once they had made camp.

"At the way he's traveling he'll met up with Konan and Nagato before the night's out." said Wolf

"Well we should pick it up. Fox has the tailed beasts chakra in him and that gives him an edge." said Eagle. "So we need to catch up."

"Eagle go. You're just as fast as he is in speed." said Raven. "You can catch him."

"No we'll go together." said Eagle ,but they didn't have to go much farther when they saw that Fox had stopped and was standing with two of the three other Assassins.

"Took you long enough." Fox repeated to Owl smiling.

"We don't all have your speed Fox." said Eagle.

"Anyway we should go." said Chameleon "We're supposed to rendezvous with Dog."

"He's right Orochimaru is moving closer and closer to the village." said Cat. "And without constant contact with Dog we don't know where he is exactly."

"What about the trail in the land of Rain?" asked Fox.

"We lost that trail and couldn't pick it back up." said Cat

"Alright Wolf Tiger you know what to do." said Fox and the two nodded, both summoning their respective animals that they were named after. After that Tiger also sent out ink mice out to track the immediate area, but Fox had a feeling that it wouldn't do any good. He just hoped his family was alright.

* * *

As Hinata walked around the corner with her boys, Hanabi smiled as she saw them at first light. Because of their training Hanabi hardly saw the boys and even though she understood why Naruto very rarely let them out of his sight unless he knew them well, it didn't mean she didn't miss seeing them. So when she saw them she stopped her training with Toru and dismissed him, then she ran to her sister.

"Hinata it's great to see you and the boys." she said smiling and hugging her.

"You too." said Hinata. "I need to speak with father."

Hanabi, who was hugging Kitai when she heard Hinata's tone looked back at her sister, Hanabi saw that she had a serious look that she had missed in her excitement to see her family. Once she heard that and saw Hinata's face however, she knew that something was wrong. Hinata never spoke so seriously unless it was extremely important or something like that. Standing up, Hanabi nodded and led them into the complex causing the two nins that had followed the Uzumakis to curse. There was no way to get the two brats now that they were with the second most powerful clan.

"Orochimaru isn't going to like this." said the one.

"Let's get out of here Ackron." said the other.

"You're right Zidane. Orochimaru must know about this." He said and disappeared, while Zidane sighed and summoned a small dog, then he sent it to Tsunade as he disappeared as well.

* * *

Tsunade sighed as she read the message that Dog of the ANBU Assassins sent her. Though she was thrilled that they found the spy in the village, she couldn't help ,but feel dread. Naruto and Sasuke weren't in the village because they were following a false trail apparently.

Just then there was a large blast and Tsunade cursed. It looked like the snake wasn't going to wait at all. Turning to the clone that Naruto had left with her, Tsunade nodded and the clone undid the technique. She knew that as soon as Naruto realized what was happening he would lead the Assassins back, but until then Tsunade had to protect the four children.

So she left the office as more blasts were heard at the Hyuuga complex._ **'Damn.'**_ she thought as she realized that they were after Naruto's two boys.

* * *

Zidane struggled to get up as Orochimaru walked toward him as he tried to protect his blood brother's sons. However, he could barely stand thanks to Ackron, who realized that Zidane was a spy, and Orochimaru knew it. It was thanks to Hanabi that Ackron didn't get him from behind. Zidane just hoped that Naruto was already on his way there but he wasn't going to bank on it.

"So what do you think you can do now Zidane? You're too weak to fight back now that you're injured." Said Orochimaru as a rumble was heard. At first, Zidane thought it was thunder until the ground started to shake. Dodging the blast Zidane landed beside Hanabi and the twins while Orochimaru landed on the roof. "Well, well so the fifth Hokage has decided to grace us with her presence."

"Just be glad I missed." she said smiling as an orange flash appeared behind the snake. "But I assure you he won't." she added as the nin in the fox mask punched Orochimaru and caused him to go into a wall.

"You're just as fast as the yellow flash, but have the temper of the Red Hot Habanero." Orochimaru said pulling himself out of the wall.

"Well they _are_ my parents." said Naruto as the eight of them stood beside Zidane and the others. "Tsunade tend to Zidane Itachi, Sasuke go to the Uchiha complex and check on things there."

"Right." the two said and they left.

"Haku, Sai, Konan, Nagato secure the village." said Naruto and the four nodded then disappeared. "Neji protect your cousins while I handle Orochimaru!"

"Right." said Neji and he went to Hinata, who was supporting a wound on her arm.

"Oh so you're going to handle me?" Orochimaru asked smiling pulling a sword out. "You're not as strong as you think you are."

"That's what you think." Naruto said finally weaving hand seals to a jutsu that only Hinata knew and she realized that Naruto was finally breaking the seal on the Six Path's power he had locked away nineteen years ago when he and Sasuke were first brought to the past. Orochimaru watched as Naruto's chakra formed an orange cloak and black orbs attached themselves to his back and Orochimaru realized what they were with all of his research.

"Damn he's got_ that_ power?! This is not good."

"Let's do this!" Naruto shouted and attacked the snake.


	32. Chapter 32: Inheritance: Rasengan

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the Manga

* * *

Chapter Thirty Two: Inheritance: Rasengan

"Let's do this!" shouted Naruto and he attacked Orochimaru again barely dodging the blade in the snake's hand. Naruto knew that despite him having power and him being much stronger than Orochimaru, the snake had Kabuto. So he had to watch out for the extremely skilled medic, or he would find himself in the same situation he was in when Magokoro sent them back in the first place. He had to lead the snake away from the compound, but as long as his boys were there Orochimaru wouldn't leave.

"So where did you find this power?" asked the snake shocked.

"I'm not about to tell you." growled Naruto creating a staff out of one of the black spheres on his back.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway." Orochimaru said. "You aren't nearly as strong as the Magokoro clan. He added freezing Naruto in his tracks.

"What do you mean?" he asked lowering his staff.

"What you don't know the truth about your own enemy?" Kabuto asked smiling. "Masters of time travel, the strongest and last survivor, Magokoro Shinsetsu."

"It was you!" Naruto said as he realized what Kabuto was saying. "You were the ones who wiped out their village. Not rouges from the Leaf."

"Of course and it was simple to deceive them, at least we thought we had gotten both of them. Until Antauri started helping you all." Kabuto said grinding his teeth.

"I bet Antauri saw right through you." Hinata said from beside Neji.

"Yes well it did put a damper on our plans because you had him become the three tails Jinchuriki." Orochimaru told them narrowing his eyes on Naruto

"Yeah I thought that was one of our better ideas." said Naruto smirking until he collapsed, that was. It was then that he saw Kabuto was missing and he realized what was going on. Kabuto went underground and attacked him.

"Naruto!" shouted Hinata as Kabuto came out of the ground.

"Nicely done. A clone to distract while you attacked from below." Said Naruto as Kabuto created his chakra scalpel again. "I should have seen that coming."

"But you didn't and now you're going to-"Kabuto cut off suddenly as he was thrown into a wall. Shocked Naruto looked behind him and saw Minato standing behind his father with his hand out and the Rasengan out.

"That brat has the Rasengan." Orochimaru said shocked. "That's impossible for a child of that age."

"It's not impossible when you have the number one unexpected and most surprising Ninja as your father." said Minato.

"Minato come back over here or you'll get yourself killed." shouted Neji.

"Heh don't be so sure." Tsunade mumbled as Naruto having had Kurama heal his legs, stood up still shocked that Minato had mastered the Rasengan so quickly. Sure when he first learned it he mastered the jutsu in a week but that was because he had a bet with Tsunade to master it in that time. Minato didn't have that push.

(flashback, two months ago)

"Hey dad what are we doing out here?" asked Minato as Naruto fiddled with a bag at his feet. "And how come you brought all those water balloons?"

"You'll see." said Naruto as he picked one up. "Now you've seen me use the Rasengan before right?"

"Yeah, you used it when we responded to a call from the sand village." said Minato. "Why?"

"Well would you believe me when I tell I wasn't much older than you when I learned how to do the technique?"

"Really?"

"Yep. I was a genin just like you when I learned how to do it and I'm going to try and teach it to you. Now the first step is rotation. You've got to get your chakra rotating so fast that it burst the balloon." he said as he showed Minato what he meant.

"Wow."

"After that its concentration, then the final step is force. Once you get all three parts down you'll be able to create the Rasengan and if you're lucky add your chakra nature to it. Something the fourth Hokage, the one who came up with the jutsu couldn't do. In fact I'm the only one, who has been able to add their chakra nature to the Rasengan."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, but for now you'll try and learn just the Rasengan." said Naruto.

"Okay dad." said Minato and he began to try and create the Rasengan.

(flashback ends)

Naruto couldn't believe that his son had mastered the chakra control and the rotation at the same time in a week. Not when it took him a month to learn the first two steps.

"Minato get back over here!" shouted Zidane when Neji's cousin didn't listen.

"I was named after my grandfather, the fourth Hokage and my father is the Jinchuriki of the nine tails, who is also my sensei. I will not go down that easy." said Minato as Kabuto walked back to Orochimaru's side. It was then Naruto realized that Minato's Rasengan wasn't as powerful as his was when he faced Kabuto in Tanzaku town. Tsunade smiled as she heard Minato declare that he wouldn't go down as easily as they thought. He was just like Naruto.

"Minato stand back." said Naruto placing his hand on his son's shoulder as his six path's mode returning. "You're not at their level yet." he paused smiling. "We are." Naruto finished as Sasuke appeared beside him surrounded by a purple chakra aura.

"You actually think we'll lose to you two?" Kabuto asked.

"They may not be able to, but if they don't I will." said a voice from the roof.

"No Magokoro."

"Yes Naruto sent a clone to me and told me everything and Antauri backed it up." said Shinsetsu. "It's over Orochimaru."

"On the contrary... this is just the beginning." said the snake as Shinsetsu fell forward suddenly.

"Brother!" shouted Antauri catching him. Kabuto smiled as he stood where Magokoro was standing his chakra scalpel activated. Rage flying, Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind Kabuto and knocked him through the wall. After that Naruto glared at Orochimaru with his eyes slit like they did when he was furious. Orochimaru went too far this time.

"Orochimaru it's over, you're going to pay!"

"Bring it-"started the snake ,but Naruto using his speed punched him before Orochimaru could finish.

"It is on." said Naruto and he literally dragged the snake to the outskirts of the leaf village.

"Sasuke go after him." said Tsunade as she looked at Magokoro. "You know how he gets."

"You're right." he said but before Sasuke left Magokoro stood up with Antauri's help. "Magokoro?"

"Take me with you, Sasuke. It's the least I…I can do you for two."

"Alright." Sasuke said.

"Magokoro you can't you're too-"

"I know but like- like I said it's… it's the least I can do."

"Very well." said Tsunade realizing just how stubborn Magokoro was. "But why? Why do you want to help?"

"Because what Naruto told you about our history is right. I am an Uzumaki, but a distant one." he said shocking them. Suddenly there was a large blast and they looked up to see a large snake.

"Sasuke go!" said Tsunade and they left.

**_'Good luck you guys.'_** thought Neji as he held a kunai against Kabuto, who was still out cold from Naruto's attack. He just hoped that whatever Magokoro was planning he could help Naruto.


	33. Chapter33:Orochimaru'sDefeatthe Request

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the Manga

* * *

Chapter Thirty Three: Orochimaru's Defeat/ Shinsetsu's Request

Naruto cursed when the large snake appeared out of nowhere narrowly missing him. He was glad that he had the tailed beasts and the power of the six paths. Still he knew that it wouldn't be enough to take the snake down completely. No he had to stop the snake no matter what.

The problem was he wasn't sure how to stop Orochimaru. Whenever Sasuke told how Orochimaru was defeated he always said it was his brother that defeated him. So Naruto wasn't sure how to completely defeat the snake. Suddenly, there was a loud crash and Naruto knew had he stayed in the tree one second longer he would be flying and not in good away.

**_'Damn this is bad.'_**

**_'Naruto summon me. I'll handle him.'_** thought Kurama ,but Naruto knew that Orochimaru was expecting that. Especially since it was how they defeated Orochimaru's puppet in the chunin exams._'_**_Well what about one of the others?'_ **the fox asked.

**_'No, he already knows about me having the others by now. Besides we'll have help soon.'_**

_**'But Magokoro can't fight.'**_said Matatabi.

**_'Yes I know, but he has a plan. We can at least let him try.'_**

**_'Even though he's the reason we were sent back?'_ **asked Gyuki.

**_'That can't be helped.'_** said Isobu.**_ 'Besides it wasn't an entirely waste of time.'_**

**_'He's right.'_**Chomei said.**_ 'I mean none of us were on the path that the old man wanted us to be on. Until Naruto came along.'_**

**_'Alright kid, just be careful.'_**thought Shukaku and Naruto smiled as an idea came to him.

**_'Actually you guys can help.'_**he said.

**_'How?' _**asked Koukao_._

**_'We're going to do_**** that_ move.'_ **Naruto said and he created eight clones. It was then that Goku realized what he meant.

**_'Great idea kid.'_** he said.

**_'Let's do it.'_** said Saiken as the nine Naruto's held up a rasenshuriken based on their own chakra nature.

"Oh shit." said Orochimaru as they attacked the snake.

* * *

Sasuke was leading the way to where Naruto was when he Itachi and Magokoro heard a loud blast and Sasuke smiled. "Looks like the knuckle head may not us after all."

"Why do you say that?" asked Itachi confused, though with Naruto Itachi has been proved wrong again and again at Naruto needing help.

"That was Naruto's Bijuu Rasenshuriken, the most powerful of his attacks. Orochimaru couldn't escape that attack. No matter how slippery he was. Its effects are through." said Sasuke as they landed beside Naruto and Orochimaru who couldn't move at all. Sasuke smiled at Naruto. "Looks like you don't need us after all."

"Well I figured since I had them it would be a shame not to let them fight." said Naruto. "So what do we do with him?"

"The only thing I can think of is bind his jutsu and place him in jail." said Itachi.

"No he'll escape. Trust me." said Sasuke. "There's a reason he deals with Snakes."

"Sasuke's right. The third took his jutsu away once before and he found his way around that. Sealing his jutsu won't do anything." said Naruto "We have to have something else."

"I know where we can take him." Shinsetsu whispered unevenly. Naruto could tell that he didn't have much time, even if he helped. The use of the time jutsu that brought them there had finally begun to take their toll.

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke as Naruto looked away.

"I can seal him away for good." he said.

"But that will drain what little chakra you have left." Naruto said quickly in spite of himself. "You'll die."

"Naruto nothing is going to stop that now." said Shinsetsu "Not now that Kabuto severed my Chakra control. I only have enough to seal him away. Please let me do this."

"You can't." said Sasuke. "We need you."

"No you don't Sasuke. Time has picked up where it stopped only this time there will be things that have been changed for the better. Naruto you know what I mean."

"Yes I do." said Naruto. "But Shinsetsu are you sure about this?"

"Yes it's the least I can do." he said as he walked over to the snake while weaving certain seals, reminding Naruto of how Nagato was before he changed his friend.

"Shinsetsu…"

"Naruto promise me you'll look after Antauri."

"Of course." Naruto said grimly and Shinsetsu nodded then finished his seals.

"Time Seal Jutsu!"

* * *

Naruto walked back slowly as he thought about Magokoro. He had sworn that they Hidden Leaf destroyed his village and his life, when actually it was the act of a rouge ninja the whole time. Now there was only one left of the clan.

"Hey you know there wasn't anything we could have done right?"

"I just feel we could have done something." said the blonde.

"Its what he wanted."

"I know." said Naruto as they got to the village, where Antauri was waiting. He could tell by the look on the latter's face, Antauri already knew.

"Naruto here." He said holding out a scroll. "This was the reason Shinsetsu was going to the land of Eddy's when our village was destroyed."

"But these are yours." Naruto said reading the forbidden jutsus.

"Shinsetsu didn't trust our village elders. He thought that there were spies in the village." said Antauri. "He was going to entrust them to your clan. When he learned that the Uzumaki clan was destroyed and that Kushina was the only survivor and that she was in Konoha, he was attacked, which is when you found him."

"I'll protect them." said Naruto. "But what about you?"

"I'm going home." said Antauri. "I've been away too long."

"Just be careful." said Naruto. "And come see us often."

"I will. Goodbye Naruto." said Antauri and he left as Naruto watched him. Sighing Naruto walked back to the compound where he knew his family was waiting. Sasuke looked at Itachi and they went to the Uchiha compound to check on their own families as Naruto walked back to the Hyuga clan.

Hinata noticed that Naruto had come back ,but there was something different about him. "Hey you alright?"

"Yeah I'm just tired." said Naruto walking to Hinata's old room glad the Hiashi had left it alone. Then he paused and looked back at his wife. "Where's the boys?"

"In the room you were heading to." she said smiling. "but don't worry there's another room we can go."

"Alright." he said following Hinata who noticed that he wasn't as boastful he normally was when he fought the one person he had been after for years. Hinata was worried ,but the only way Naruto could get over what ever was wrong with him is his own way.


	34. Chapter 34: Birthday Question

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the Manga

* * *

Chapter Thirty Four: Birthday Question

The Hokage sighed as he signed the last page for the day. He really needed to get back to his house. After all it was his twins birthday and he hadn't missed on for seventeen years and he didn't plan to miss this one. Just as he finished there was a knocked at the door and he paused gathering his things for a moment in order to act out his roll.

"Enter."

"Hokage-sama the ANBU Assassins have completed their mission." said Eagle.

"Is he coming here?"

"Yes."

"Good work, you may head home."

"What about-"

"I intend to ask Minato about it tonight."

"Alright." said Eagle turning to leave then he looked back at the Hokage. "Are you coming to the house tonight, Naruto?"

"Of course I am. After all Minato needs to talk to you, Sasuke." Naruto said smiling and the Uchiha left while Naruto continued to pack up for the day.

After he was through and he began to walk back to his family, he noticed that he was being followed. So he stopped and disappeared. Then he hid his chakra so it wouldn't give his location away.

"Okay you're good." said the red head.

"Nagato." said Naruto reappearing. "What are you going here?"

"Well it's the twins eighteenth right?"

"Yeah so?"

"Well they are Uzumakis. I thought I would come and congratulate them."

"There may be more than their eighteenth." said Naruto as the walked closer to the Uzumaki house.

"Why is that?"

"You'll see." said Naruto. "Meet us at Sasuke's."

"Alright." said Nagato as Naruto walked into his house.

"I'm home." he called.

"Welcome home." said Hinata.

"Hey dad you're late." said Kitai walking in with his arms laden with papers from his room.

"Sorry. Had a few more things to finish. You guys ready to go?"

"Yeah." said Minato.

"Hey Hinata, why don't you and Kitai go ahead? I need to talk to Minato."

"Alright." said the raven colored Uzumaki and she took Kitai toward the Uchiha compound.

"What is it dad?"

"I know how you really feel about Sasuke's daughter. It's the same way I felt about your mother when I asked her."

"Is it that obvious?"

"To me yes." said Naruto. "Sasuke has been wondering if you were ever going to ask him about her."

"What if she says-"

"Don't think like that," said Naruto. "besides Cilane obviously loves you. Its why she's always around you and trains with you rather than her brother."

"Really?"

"Yes." said Naruto. "I swear you're just like your mother."

"What do you mean?"

"When Hinata was a kid she was always embarrassed around me and had a hard time expressing how she felt about me." said Naruto. "Just talk to her."

"Alright, thanks dad." said Minato and he took off toward the Uchiha's compound causing Naruto to laugh and follow his son.

* * *

Sasuke had just finished putting his gear away when he heard Sakura greet Hinata and Kitai. He smiled when he realized Minato and Naruto wasn't there. He guessed that the two blondes were talking. Sasuke just hoped that Naruto could talk sense into his son.

"Hey father is the Hokage coming?" Cilane asked passing at the door where he kept his gear.

"As far as I know, why?" asked Sasuke.

"Well Minato isn't here and I wondered if he…"

"More than likely Minato will be with Naruto. Now come on we need to get down there."

"Yeah I guess you're right. I was just hoping…"

"What? Hoping what?"

"Nothing." she said blushing. Sasuke smiled as Cilane walked up to her future cousin in law. He knew that Cilane was expecting Minato to ask her ,but he had been to scared of his reaction. Just then Naruto walked up with Minato and smiled at the Uchiha.

"Happy Birthday Minato."

"Thank you Sensei. Um can I talk to you alone?"

"Of course. We'll go out back. come on."

* * *

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?"  
"I want to ask if I could marry Cilane, and before you say anything I don't want her for her Sharingan or anything but her. I love her."

"That's all I needed to hear, Minato. You have my blessing." said Sasuke and Minato smiled.

"Thank you sir." he said and Sasuke watched as Minato walked over to Cilane.

"Are you worried?" asked Naruto walking up to him.

"Not about Minato and Cilane. But there is something that worries me."

"What?"  
"Kabuto's escape. It's almost like-"

"Sasuke don't. We can't help that he escape." said Naruto. "We'll just have to watch out for him. Besides I doubt Kabuto wants to come after us now that the snake is gone."

"I guess so." said Sasuke as Cilane shrieked. Sasuke smiled as Cilane stuck her hand out. "Well apparently they didn't expect this." he said looking at the shock on Hinata's face.

"Come on let's go."

"Alright." said Sasuke but he was still worried. He knew that Kabuto would come after them, but Naruto was right. Kabuto would attack when he did and that would be his mistake.


	35. Chapter 35: The Wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the Manga

* * *

Chapter Thirty Five: The Wedding

Minato walked down the street, two years after he had asked Cilane to marry him, laden with heavy boxes that were filled with things Kimmiko thought her cousin would need for the wedding. As he carried them, Minato began to regret agreeing with Cilane about Kimmiko, who had been married the previous year to his brother, in charge of their own wedding. But he couldn't deny Cilane what she wanted. Minato knew that Cilane didn't want a big deal type wedding either ,but she did want Kimmiko to sing in the wedding and this was Kimiko's counter.

"Minato hurry up!" shouted Kimmiko. "If you weren't so slow..."

"Yeah? Well why didn't you get my brother to help you then?"

"Because Uncle Sasuke is training him in the same training you went through six years ago."

"Change in chakra? But I thought he couldn't add his chakra nature to the Rasengan because he had a fire style."

"I don't know, but I do know that he and Uncle went early this morning like he has been doing for the last two months."

"Chakra training?" asked a voice from behind them.

"Huh oh hey dad." said Minato as Naruto walked up. "What's up?"

"Itachi wants Minato."

"But he's helping me." said Kimmiko with a slight wine. She hated when her father called those that were helping her away.

"Which is why I sent a clone to help." said Naruto smiling.

"But-" Kimmiko started, but Naruto was starting to lose his patience.

"Kimmiko unlike most people I can be in two places at once. My real form is back at the office. Now give me the boxes and go see what Itachi wants, Minato." said Naruto taking the boxes which Minato gladly gave his father.

"Thanks dad." he said taking off.

"Well where were you heading next?" Naruto asked

"The complex." said Kimmiko with a set tick and Naruto could tell she was mad.

"Kimmiko don't be mad. You didn't notice it because you were in front of him, but Minato was struggling to keep up." said Naruto shocking her.

"He was?"

"Not all of the nins are as strong as me and Sasuke. In fact, its because of the fact we're Sages we're so strong."

"What if he attacks?"

"More than likely he will. That's why we want you Shinrai Kitai and Mizu to stay on your toes." said Naruto seriously. "I've also stationed the former ANBU Assassins, the ones that dealt with Kabuto and Orochimaru before around the complex already and the moment we get back and set up, the rest of the ANBU assigned to me personally will be there as well."

"Wait we're moving it up?"

"Yes."

"But the compound isn't ready."

"Which is why I have already sent clones to help set up."

"No wonder the fifth chose you. You certainly know what you're doing."

"I've had plenty of practice." said Naruto. "Let's go."

"Okay."

* * *

(Two days later)

Minato buttoned up his suit as he got ready. Anyone could tell that he was nervous, but no one really knew why. After all the girl he was marrying was his best friend, and they had been through everything together. From the time that they were babies they were always one step behind one another. So it wasn't a surprise when they announced that Minato and Cilane were getting married. Still Minato didn't know why he was so nervous. It wasn't like something major was going to happen.

"Hey dad is something going on?"

"Why do you ask?" Naruto said as he adjusted his cloak which he chose to have the same design as his father's.

"Because of the ANBU." Minato said looking at his father. "Dad you're not subtle."

"Heh, so I've heard." said Naruto smirking. "And yes there is something happening. He broke out two years ago and we think he'll be here tonight."

"Now that you mention it I remember that. You made it top priority to find him." said Minato "But he was never found."

"Well Sasuke was trailing him with the Assassins and besides that he'll come here anyway."

"Why?"

"Because he wants me." said Naruto as Kitai came in.

"You guys ready?"

"Yeah." said Minato.

"Well that's my cue." said Naruto and he left out the door.

"Are you okay Minato?" asked Kitai coming in and locking the door while Minato was turned away.

"Yeah, but you should understand Kitai." said Minato. "After all you got married a year ago next week, right?"

"Of course." said Kitai with his kunai out and slowly approached his brother.

"But that's not why you're here is it?" asked Minato turning around with his sword in his own hand. "So why don't you show your true form Kabuto?"

"So you knew all along huh? But you're not exactly what you appear either." said Kabuto shifting back to his form. "Isn't that right fox boy?"

"Of course I knew who you were." said Naruto. "It's why my double went out earlier."

"Damn. It was your son." said Kabuto knowing that he was too late. "It seems like you knew I was coming."

"No, we had an idea that you may attack, but we weren't sure." said Naruto. "Just give it up Kabuto. You're surrounded, outnumbered and severely out matched."

"You're right." he said sighing and allowing the black ops to take him.

* * *

After they got Kabuto out of the way and everything calmed down, Minato took his place at the altar and Naruto stood there waiting for Sasuke and Cilane to come down the aisle. Naruto smiled as his son watched the love of his life walk down the path and he remembered feeling the same way when he married Hinata. Sighing he began to speak to the people.

As Cilane took her place, Kimono smiled at her cousin and her brother in law. She was glad that she had been asked to sing the wedding song, but it took her forever to come up with one. Though it took some work she finally came up with the perfect song and she knew that Cilane would love it. Just then she realized it was nearly time so she walked over to the mic and waited until Naruto gave her the cue.

"Now for a very special gift, Kimmino?"

"Right." she said and the music began to play.

**_'I'm always too late_**

**_See the train leaving_**

**_I'm always laughing_**

**_When it's not cool to smile_**

**_I am arriving, as everyone's leaving_**

**_But then you are waiting_**

**_Something is wrong._**

**_Where did I go right_**

**_How did I get you_**

**_How come all this blue sky_**

**_Is around me, and you found me_**

**_Where did I go right?_**

**_How did I get you_**

**_I don't know how I did_**

**_But somehow now I do_**

**_Makes no sense to me_**

**_No it isn't clear_**

**_But some how you're standing here_**

**_Something gets to me_**

**_Its that nothing is wrong._**

**_Where did I go right_**

**_How did I get you_**

**_How come all this blue sky_**

**_Is around me and you found_**

**_Where did I go right_**

**_How did I get you?_**

**_I don't know how I did_**

**_But some how now I do._**

Kimmiko watched as Cilane heard the last line ,and her eyes were filling with tears. She knew that her cousin loved it and that it went well with the two of them. So they had a lot of history together, it was something that they all had as she watched Sasuke's daughter kissing Naruto's son, the two biggest rivals in the history of the village. Though only a handful knew the extent of the rivalry. It just goes to show that not all rivalries have to be bloody. Kimmiko knew as she watched Minato walk Cilane back down the aisle that their future was bright and that's all that matters.


	36. Epilogue: A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the Manga

* * *

Epilogue: A New Beginning

"I'm home!" called a blonde at the door after he returned from his latest mission out of the village with his squad.

"Daddy!" shouted a red haired little girl attaching herself to his leg. "We missed you."

"So did I." he said as a raven haired nin walked up. "Hey Cilane."

"Welcome home Minato." she said as he picked up his five year old.

"There's no place like it." He said and they walked to the dining room where Cilane had just placed dinner and the Uzumaki family was complete once again.

* * *

"Looks like that torch has been passed, what do you think Naruto?" asked the Elder Uchiha.

"It sure has." said the Jinchuriki Sage. "It sure has."

* * *

**Again I just want to thank the Beta Writer DeborahBee for helping me edit this story and to everyone who has been with it for so long**


End file.
